Precious
by pinksamurai1014
Summary: This is its own story! Haku a trained shinobi- a Potter was abadoned; left all alone in Japan where she grew up as Zabuza's tool. However, her brother Harry(cannon) lived with their relatives and attends Hogwarts School of witcraft and wizardry. Several years later...What will happen? With so many happenings...
1. Chapter 1

**You know the drill... I own nothing, but my imagination. Besides; if I did do you think Harry Potter or Naruto would be as awesome as they are?**

THIS IS: A RE-WRITE OF **_YOU!_**

Because I know the third year is rather the most boring, I have decided to do a re-write of my current story that's up and running. Now, you guys can still read that one however, if you like this one better than as I take information from the other I will solely delete it, but if you like them both than… They both will stay up. HOWEVER, this one doesn't have reincarnation it starts right with the Naruto verse meaning, it does have Naruto and gang not reincarnates! And, no sorceresses! But, Haku is Haku and Harry is Harry! What year I have no clue!

Also, I'm feeling as though in the other I'm just writing boring stuff, so…!

* * *

Harry and Halienne Potter were born to loving, caring parents. Sadly after a few days of their birth a dark, menacing, evil wizard attacked them and their home. The wizard was pale eerily so, his eyes were the most dangerous yet; mysterious, but they also were the most shimmering of red ruby's anyone has ever laid eyes on. However, none of that was remotely important because before the very eye he held a wand; a very deadly wand that he used to commit the most sinister of crimes, but today….. Today on this October night; he holds his wand facing the two children and their mother who held them protectively in her hold.

"Step aside silly, girl," his voice- No it wasn't a voice. It was just as his appearance and ways described him; it was snake-like.

"No….No, please!" The woman yelled desperately. "Spare them. They are only children," however, it was futile.

The snake-like man hissed in disapproval. None defied him and lived.

_No_ _one_.

His name was Voldemort; it brought fear to so many. His wand glowed; an eerily green. This was it no one survived this spell that this vile man casted. No one, no one at all. Except…

_"Curse you, Harry and Halienne Potter…"_

The man vanished never to be seen again however…

The sign read # 4, Private Drive. It was located in London in Surrey however, as much as it was as normal as normal comes; the man dressed with no fashion walked down the empty streets taking out the lights. A tabby cat uncurled itself and stretched; unfortunately the cat was not stretching. No, no the cat was _changing_. Gone were cat legs, ears, tail and there now stood a woman dressed in robes similar to the man, but with no color and more style than the elder.

"Greetings, Dumbledore."

"Ay, greetings, McGonagall."

Silence reigned as they walked together towards the destined home. "Are the rumors, true?" McGonagall asked grimly.

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore answered gravely.

"And of the siblings..?"

"They will have to stay. The people here are their only relatives."

"And you trust Hagrid with such a task?"

Dumbledore nodded answering his companion with a yes. Minutes later a motorcycle was heard and an engine sounded as if the bike was about to land and land it did.

"They fell asleep as we were going along," the giant Hagrid answered bowing slightly in greeting. The heartfelt moments had to end as the strange visitor's had to say their goodbyes. None knew who would be the true savior of the prophecy, but that was not important at the moment.

"Good luck Harry and Halieene, Potter. "

Petunia - No neither of the Dursley's were smart people after all; they lived rather blissful, ignorant lives. So, when they found the Potter Siblings on their doorstep they immediately wanted to get rid of them… the 'freaks'. However, with two infants they had to be careful and could only get rid of one.

So, with that Vernon and his family went to Japan; precisely Hokkaido where he had to take care of some business.

Vernon's client, Mashira Kanto showed them the fishing port; the Sea of Japan which was connected to different countries as well as the hidden countries. No one was there on that particular day and Vernon Dursley grabbed one of the freaks out of the basket.

"We can't afford both of you freaks," he growled out menacing as he held one of them. He quickly glanced towards the other basket and smirked, walking away from what he deemed the other 'freak' whilst grabbing the other basket throwing it along with the babe out towards the waters.

Although he did have a little conscious as he knew from listening to his boss( well, he does want to get his raise) that the waters were salty so, he looking back to see if anyone was looking carefully placed the girl farther along from them and walked back picking up the other freak shouting, "Let's go back!"

Petunia grabbed Dudley, saying no word as she followed her husband who carried one of the infants' reluctantly.

When they got back four days later to their home in London, Surrey Petunia whispered. "What do we tell the neighbors and them if..?"

"We tell them a family took the other in."

Which was indeed true and young Halienne, Potter landed on an icy shore were a couple of peaceful living farmers took her in.

The wizarding world would forever think the sister of, Harry Potter was living with him and his relatives however, that is a well misleading assumption because Harry Potter would not know until that day comes.

However, in a dark far reaching place a man named Voldemort was waiting. He was waiting for the ones who took his powers and made him weak; it would only be matter of time and the wizarding world are unaware of this as well as two infants.

Nothing, which was ever clear, will be clear again.

* * *

N cut'! I know almost like **ITOY**, but it is not that story this is a re-write of **YOU**! Well, what do you think? If you like both of these than I will make this its own story, but if you prefer one over the other than one will have to go. So, needs to be improved, etc. Well, I'm out!


	2. Harī to Haku

THIS was generally going to be a re-write of **YOU**! However, since you guys seem to like that story so, I'll up-date and continue with it. NOW, do not get descried because this story **PRECIOUS** is now going to be its own little story, although for chapters that depends on if you guys like it.

Disclaimer... You know the drill.

Chapter….2!

* * *

**Wave Country… **

"How…can, can you see the future?" A man with muscular –tall features, pale sweaty skin, messy –tasseled, spiky jet-black hair, small beady brown eyes and eyebrows; he wore bandages around his bottom half of his face, headband to the side, wore only a belt around his body with dark greyish baggy pants; his Kubikiribōchō far from his reach.

His opponent above him had spiky silver hair, wore his headband over his right eye, standard Jōnin uniform portrayed only by Leaf-ninja with the swirls on one side. He held a kunai knife in his hand. "Yes, Zabuza and… you're finished."

Several needles flew at amazing speed towards Zabuza, and hit him in the neck on both sides.

Kakashi and his four companions eyes widened in complete and utter shock as a youth wearing a haori of black with a white under haori and a black slash tied around its waist, along with black sandals, but what most stood out apparel was the hunter mask of the Mist that was covering the teens face. The genderless teens black raven long hair was tied with two strands of hair on each side having metal clips holding the ends, and senbon needles sticking from its bun.

The person stood on the tree branch.

"Hehe... You're right he's dead," the youth said, with a soft kind tone.

Naruto emerged from the waters, and once out, stood a distance away from the youth. He stared, but he was staring in disbelief.

Kakashi went to check Zabuza. "He's dead," he announced.

"What is this? Who do you think you are?" Naruto asked in anger as he pointed at the much older youth.

"Easy, Naruto, she's not our enemy."

WHAT THAT'S A GIRL?!

"What that's a girl!?" Naruto yelled pointing in bisbelief.

"Hm.. yes," Kakashi said with a nod. The others faces was priceless and it was Naruto who recovered first.

"That's..." Naruto said turning to his sensei, "that's not the point! Did you see what she did? She took out Zabuza, who was powerful like a monster. She just took him out like he was nothing! I mean what does that make us?"

While Kakashi was giving his speech to Naruto, the youth in the trees disappeared like the wind, as if she was never there.

Picking up Zabuza as if he weighed nothing more than a pound, the youth said, "Your struggle is over. Farewell."

* * *

In a forest clearing somewhere in Wave Country, the same girl - now having greenish/blue top over her clothing - opened the pouch of medical supplies. Zabuza laid by her side as the man's sword rested on the ground nearby.

_'First I'll cut the bandage, and drain some of the blood…' The teenage girl inwardly said, not voicing it out loud._

With the pliers in her pale hand, the girl moved, but her hand was caught by Zabuza.

Zabuza removed the bandage and told the girl," Enough. I'll do it."

The girl's voice was soft spoken as she asked, "So you've finally come back to life?"

Zabuza grunted as he sat up. "Damn it, Haku, you're brutal."

Haku answered a matter-of-fact tone. "You're the one that's brutal Zabuza-san. If you keep pulling them out like that, then, you're surely finished."

Zabuza gave Haku a look. "How long are you planning to wear that phony mask?"

"It reminds me of the old days," Haku said, hands on her mask. "Plus it was useful for the act." Finally the mask was gone, and Haku removed her hand from her face completely.

The mask hid a very beautiful girl with black raven hair that was tied, and a Mist headband on her forehead that covered up a lighting shaped scar. But her eyes were the most beautiful shade of emeralds that anyone one has ever laid eyes on.

"If I hadn't saved you, you would have been killed. That much was certain." The girl now known as Haku explained.

Zabuza spat out the senbon he had in his mouth. Then, he said, "Putting me through a near-death state is understandable, but not to the pressure points to my neck." Zabuza reached for his bandages as he looked austerely at Haku." Cruel as usual, I think you enjoy it."

"It was the only sure way," Haku said, smiling magnificently. "And I wouldn't want to mark up your flawless body. You'll complain about that even more. The neck is more vulnerable. There's no layer of muscle so I could go straight to the pressure points. "

Zabuza grunted as he tried to move.

"There's no point in trying to move. You'll be immobile for a week. Although..." Haku said, her green emerald eyes shining. "Knowing you, you'll probably be able to move in half the time."

Zabuza stared hard at his companion in the eyes, the eyes that would one day devour him whole. He was sure of it. "You're so innocent yet, clever at the same time, rare combination. That's why I keep you around."

Haku smiled beautifully; her green eyes closing automatically. "I'm still a kid, what did you expect?"

Haku then stood up. "The mist is cleared." Her head went down; shadowing her face from view. "Next time, will you be alright?" Haku asked, sincerely concerned.

Zabuza had a fire in his eyes. His bandages fixed and his headband sideways on his head.

"I'll see right through his Sharigan."

* * *

**London…**

Apparently here in the little town known as Surrey, it was the hottest summer day ever. No cars were streaming down the highways, no children were running about. No, it was almost as if the residents of Surrey, Privet Drive were _gone_ however, that was not the case. You see everyone was in their cool houses, were there was air-conditioning and the like. But there was one person; a teenage boy lying sprawled out in a flower bed; located on the lawn of #4's Privet Drive's _most_ normal home.

The teenage boy was skinny, had black tresses of messy hair, wore glasses over his emerald green eyes; baggy yes, baggy clothing that was twice his size. Even with is growth spurt the clothing didn't help any as they were torn and faded, even his tailored shoes were peeling away.

However, no one could see him. That is... The only exceptions were the people he was living with- they his relatives; his aunt and uncle. The boy was glad to be away from if only for a while. His mind was in a somewhat peace, but he still couldn't stop him-self from clenching his fist in anger every now and then. Why?

It started that day he found out he was a wizard- a non- normal boy.

_He was nothing more than an eleven year –old human house-elf. A giant of a man stood before him and his quivering relatives. _

_"Harry Potter," his voice boomed. _

_"I'm…I'm Harry Potter, sir," the snakingly, but bravely answered._

_"Hagrid's the name," the man answered with suppressed cheer. "Why it's good to see you again, lass. You two were only babies last I saw you, but," the man Hagrid finally blinked looking from left to right. "Where is Haliene?"_

_"Who, sir..?" Harry asked in confusion. _

It was the time Harry learned, and ever since he hoped that he would be able to search with Dumbledore and the others, but he was always denied. He didn't know why. He always received the same answer from his grandfather –figure.

_"We're still searching, Harry. Japan is vast more so than wizarding Britain," the old man's voice sounded forlorn as if he was still hoping. "We will find her soon."_

Harry growled and snarled every time.

Shouldn't the wards detect her missing? The thing was those wards had one drawback. If the person is undetected to be missing for a certain periods of time than the wards sense nothing.

He was told by his relatives and felt sick. How low has their hatred gone…..? The answer to that was deadly far.

_"We couldn't afford both you freaks," Petunia growled nastily, before smiling pleasantly. _

_"Right we couldn't," Vernon said snarling," We took advantage of my business trip and left her somewhere in those salty waters," the way he said it made Harry's stomach churn. "We don't know if she was adopted."_

_"Good riddance," Petunia said crossing her arms. "My sister was a freak, and the girl wasn't going to be left behind unlike you."_

Harry swore colorfully each time he was brought back; wards or no. It just made him want to take out his wand and issue harm, but he was told law forbids underage magic and he was _underage_. Instead he would lock him-self or hide somewhere where he could be alone for periods of time before they call for him –the normal people who did such a cruel thing. Hell they didn't deserve such honorific title such as aunt or uncle. They deserve far less than...

"Where is the boy?" It was Vernon is uncle.

"Don't know," Petunia answered un-concernedly. "Not in the house."

Vernon grunted. "_Watching_ the news, please, what _news_? In fact what healthy teenage boy watches the news? It's not like our news..."

"_Shh_!" Petunia hissed. "The window's open."

Silence fell inside the house. However, as soon as Mrs. Figg passed the silence was gone. Harry wanted to snort with laughter; Dudley going out for tea? Yeah, that would be the day when the world tilts and is suddenly becomes Mars.

Puff... That would be the laughing joke of his life. Harry sighed. Summer was always the same; filled with tension, grief, hope, expectations, and more tension. The expectations, tension were a given ever since his first year of going to Hogwarts. However, his hope came from the hopes that they found his sister or that they let him at least help in the search, but no it was always as usual the same.

There was nothing for him to hear from the news, looks like nothing was going to happen, nothing at all.

_Right…? RIGHT…? WRONG! _

It was nearing noon as Haku was leaning over, tending to her most _precious_ _person_ in the world. If you think for one second that Harry had it bad than... Think again because shinobi – When do they ever truly have it easy?

Haku stood up from the chair; her head low, but her eyes were one of anger. Goodness what did the trash and his fools want, now?

"Some Jōnin you are. The unbeatable ninja just got beaten… Wimping back home like some pathetic dog." The short man chuckled as if the situation was amusing; his name was Gatou an illegal businessman. "Demon of the Hidden Mist….." The short buffy man then laughed. "More like coward of the Hidden Mist."

Haku seethed with rage. No one, especially one that was below her _precious_ _person_ insults him!

"Ack!"

Haku didn't care. She was pissed. "Don't put your filthy hands on him."

Gatou gritted his teeth in pain. The guards acted however, it only took a split second, and Haku was in-between them. Their pathetic swords fell to the ground floor with an audible crank.

When Haku spoke again her tone was utterly rigid and her green eyes were narrowed. "Don't push it; I'm in a really bad mood."

Shuffle aside Haku was instantly back by Zabuza's side.

Gatou tsked; saying something about one final chance before storming out with his fools following him.

"That wasn't necessary, Haku."

"Yes," Haku answered her precious person with a smile. "But, we can't have the villagers on our tail. Gatou is our only cover."

Zabuza glanced at the teen, before closing his sharp beady eyes. He would never admit, but Haku meant more to him than anyone could ever know. Maybe the only person he trusted more than anything and maybe, just maybe was more _precious_ than any gem was worth. "Right," he finally said.

* * *

Meanwhile in London, Surrey it was _late_ as a teenage boy – the same teenage boy named, Harry walked the streets. He was going to get it when he returned for lashing out and walking out without any permission. Unfortunately, he didn't care his thoughts were on to much shite to be worried about the wraths of his aunt and uncle.

You see he has _precious_ _people_ who wormed their way in and gave him a home to look forward to, so the question he asked him-self was: What was his _precious_ people up to, really?

He finally reached the abandon park that was just like the streets… deserted. He sat on the swing that he was sure Dudley and his friends didn't mess with and his thoughts just got deeper and deeper. Almost like his mood was heading for a moth. True was his mood was doing just that and it didn't help knowing that he would be stuck in non-magical England for four whole weeks!

How long has it been? Sitting on the swing?

Harry has no idea, but he knew the people that were in the distance. It was his cousin, Dudley and his stupid gang.

Looks like_, _Harry sighed as the boy's passed him up_. 'No trouble, being a good boy.'_

With that thought dully in mind, Sirius Black his god-father; one of his _precious_ _people_ came creeping in.

Harry stretched it was time to head back. Nothing was going to happen; little did he know something was waiting around the corner and no one he knew would be there to help him.

And, whatever it was… was waiting patiently whist he and his cousin argued. However, whoever they were had enough of their silly squabbles and the air itself chilled.

* * *

N cut'! What do you think? Good, bad needs more improvising? Errors..? Well, thanks to you guys I'll see how the rest of this goes, but that's all up to you guys.

Secrets Bound, Wounded Snow, YOU and any other stories will be up-dated when I get to them. Until then, I'm out and taking off!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer... You know the drill.

An: is in chapter 2. Although, this is now its own story! **YOU** will be up-dated a few more times and then… Well, I honestly don't know as of yet. **ITOY, I can see** where you guys would get confused, but if you read this one it in no way be like that story even if I'm using the Naruto –beginning intro – for the first couple of chapters.

All in all, I'm glad you guys are liking this!

Chapter….3!

* * *

And, whatever it was… was waiting patiently whist he and his cousin argued. However, whoever they were had enough of their silly squabbles and the air itself chilled.

Chilling so eerily so. Icy yes, icy and cold as if they were in a freezer! Harry for a second thought that he used magic, but that thought was thrown out h the window; he didn't have the power to make the stars disappear. The darkness –No the endless abyss was not helping because they could see nothing.

Dudley screamed. "What are you doing?! Stop- stop it!"

"_Shut_ _up_," Harry hissed. Damn it couldn't his idiot cousin see he was trying to concentrate!

Oh, no! No, no, no! This was bad. Why ….they…. Here in Little Whinging?

Harry was shivering; he was hoping his instincts were wrong.

Dudley didn't shut up. Then again who would when they were terrified?

_"I said shut up!"_

**Wham!**

Harry fell off his feet and he felt as though his head was going to split in two. He hissed in pain as his body collided with the cold ground and his wand flew out of his hands. Harry cursed, before shouting at Dudley.

"You freaking, MORON!" Harry stumbled up, but then his eyes widen. That- What was the pig a fool?

"You're going the wrong WAY! COME BACK!" However, his plea went on deaf ears, but it wasn't even a second later when a shrilling scream erupted in the air. Harry froze up because behind him was the _thing_.

"Wand!" He called frantically, looking around in the darkness that continued to engulf the alleyway. _"Lumnos!" A flaring light illuminated. _The fact that he just used magic was far from his mind the only thing that mattered was getting rid of these unwanted _things_.

"Expecto _patronum_!" Harry yelled desperately. It was him or them and he wasn't going to die. He had a sister to find, a family to see, a home to go back to. Like hell he was going to give up! No! The dementor was only sending it skiing back! Harry panic; willing himself to concentrate.

Harry fired again however; the dementor was closing in rapidly. Couldn't run, can't escape; no freedom lies farther. In fact nothing was up ahead; nothing, but the darkness an everlasting darkness.

He would never see Ron, Hermione, Sirius, or Hogwarts again. He would never be able to meet his sister, he would never know what's she like or –

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

He did it! Haha, he did it! He... Harry soared around frantically looking for Dudley. It felt like ages, but he found his cousin curled up; hovering over him was another dementor!

Harry hated the boy for always bullying him and sure he deserved some type of punishment, but death…? He wouldn't wish that on his worse enemies besides; Voldemort was the only exception.

Without hesitation he sent his stag running for the creature. It was defeated just as the last one. Harry stumbled over towards Dudley.

'Dementor's here,' Harry thought. He couldn't fathom it unless it was Voldemort making his move. Did Voldemort know that he had family? Did he know about Haliene? Harry always pondered these questions, but the answer was always the same.

No.

_"I am sad to say, Harry that yes Voldemort has found out," Dumbledore told him. "However, he does not know her whereabouts just as we do not know."_

_"Are you still searching, Professor? Why? If she is in Japan shouldn't you have brought her back? Why is it taking so long?" Harry asked; his eyes watering and his fist clenching. _

_The man shook his head; "I know the feeling Harry, my boy, but you mustn't think that. After all; if he did I don't believe he would put you two against each other." Then Dumbledore smiled in a grandfatherly way. "Japan is vast. Remarkably so, my boy and we have not given up."_

That was the only thing keeping him from running around rashly. His musings were cut off by footsteps. Harry dashed to put his wand away, but…

"Don't put it away you silly boy!" A woman shrieked; "What if more of them come back? Oh, I'm going to _kill_ _Mundugus_ _Fletcher_!"

Harry blanked as the woman Mrs. Figg ranted. She knew of magic! What a shocker?! No, no wait. That wasn't the icing! The icing was that he was being watched by some... some bloke. Dumbledore..?

What- ? "You know, _Dumbledore_?"

Mrs. Figg waved it off by say, "OF course I know him. Who doesn't?"

You'd probably be surprise on who didn't and who didn't give a damn about the almighty Dumbledore.

After some time, Harry hoisted up Dudley and with Mrs. Figg leading the way they began walking. Through conversation, Harry found out that it was on Dumbledore's orders that Mrs. Figg or anyone for that matter was not allowed to say anything about the magical world. He didn't know how to react to that. He didn't know. However, one thought did occur. Did his sister know of the magical world? After all; Harry knew that there were magical worlds in the Asian countries. Why just look at Cho Chang.

Harry shook his head furiously now was not time for such thoughts. Harry opted to listen to Mrs. Figg rant on and on about contacting Dumbledore or killing Mundugus.

"You can use my owl," Harry said slowly with a groan. "She'll deliver the message-

Mrs. Figg rounded on him as if his idea was totally ludicrous. However, she suddenly stopped when a loud **_crack_** was heard. The man was Mundugus and he had a... Invisibility cloak.

The man looked from Mrs. Figg and then towards Harry and Dudley. However, Mrs. Figg was not happy and all Harry could do was watch as she swung her bag and wacked the man sideways.

Puff… it would have been funny if the situation wasn't dire. Mundugus left with sounding **_crack_** and Mrs. Figg led Harry to his doom. Unfortunately, before Harry could question farther she was gone.

Did I say Harry went to his doom? Yes, yes I believe I did. Petunia saw them and she shrieked up a storm. Vernon came running and when he saw how his son looked he rounded on Harry so fast; you'd think he gave himself 50 or so whiplashes.

"Boy, what is the meaning of this?! What happened to my, Dudley?!"

When Harry didn't answer he marched and grabbed the boy by his throat. "_Boy!"_ Vernon snarled.

"Nothing," Harry said. "I didn't do it. It was-

Just then an owl soared in the kitchen. Vernon roared dropping Harry with a heap. Harry took his chance a grabbed the envelope that the owl gracefully dropped in front of him before it shot out of the house completely.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We received word that you have performed the Patronus….**

* * *

Dumbledore was in his office not pleased. He would need to assure the boy however, right at the moment that didn't matter.

"Ay, Severus my boy, you've come."

"Not to burst your joy, headmaster…" the potions master said crossing his arms. "But, I have little time for your foolishness."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Come now surely you know I am only going to want the best for you."

Snape snorted. "Yes and the best is never pleasing."

"Ay," Dumbledore sighed dramatically. "But, you do well to know Fawkes has located, Haliene."

The shock was priceless. Snape couldn't even speak let alone blink!

Finally he opened his mouth, but all what came out was a splutter.

Dumbledore looked highly amused, "Quite surprising really. I should have used Fawkes years ago, but I suppose-

**Wham!**

Dumbledore fiddled with his nose. Oh, it wasn't broken! He looked at Snape who was panting with his fist slowly going down.

"_You_," he snarled. "You gave up _three years ago_. _Said_ that it was useless to continue searching; that you had to stop sending out owls! AND NOW YOU SAY YOU USED THAT DAMN, PHONEIX!" Boy, Snape who had to deal with seeing the boy in such miserable and dejection didn't like it. Hell, he _hated_ that he felt useless every time. And, every time he wanted to punch Dumbledore. He…but didn't he just do so?

No, that wasn't enough; he mentally told himself. For years he had to live with the guilt that he couldn't keep his promises. For years he had been sent around the _world_ with the other order members and told lies. For years-

"Severus, what was that for? Violence will not solve..." Dumbledore started, but...

"Who are you taking to go?" Snape interrupted him. "_Who_ are you _taking_?"

Dumbledore responded unperturbed. Hell, you think he would be nerve by what just happened, but... "I will send an owl with a letter. Unfortunately, Fawkes has not found the exact location, but it is a lead none the less."

Snape twitched and curled his fist to the point that his knuckles were turning white. "A _letter.._? A _bloody _letter! Are you out of your mind! What makes you so certain that she'll read it?! She's in Japan somewhere, you dolt! Has it ever occurred to you that they might not use owls! Or, the fact that she won't come with just a letter alone!"

Dumbledore stared at his spy. The boy certainly had a pouty mouth. "Then, "Dumbledore said as if he was holding back his laughter. "Who do you suggest?"

When Snape didn't answer… "You can go then, Severus you and the owl. I expect when I return you'll be at the headquarters?"

Before Snape could answer a loud **_crack_** resounded throughout the office. Both turn to see Mundugus who looked shaky.

"Oh, dear. Snape leave immediately with the owl. Mundugus," Dumbledore said turning towards the man. "Go to the Weasley's and inform Author immediately! I'll be heading to the ministry."

Mundugus bowed and left with a **_crack_**.

Snape left soon after they did and could only wonder what was the girl like?

* * *

Harry was no longer scared for his life. No, he was as calm as a clam. He explained as passively as possible, but one just took the cake.

"There wizard guards for the wizard prison, Azkaban," Petunia answered.

Ok, it was one thing to find out that Mrs. Figg was a squib and that Mundugus was a wizard that was tailing him, but Aunt Petunia! What was the world coming to? What's next elephants parade around and talk human!

Vernon looked just as astonished as Harry did. Hell, he looked as though he lost his voice! However, time ticked by, but it wasn't fast enough after that owl came three more.

Vernon wasn't happy.

"So, why? Why did they come here?" He suddenly asked Harry brining the boy out of his thoughts.

"No, idea."

Vernon looked as though he solved the millennium puzzle. "They came to arrest you, boy! That's it!"

"No," Harry said exasperated. "It must be him," he whispered.

"Who, boy..?" Vernon asked raising a brow.

"Lord Voldermort."

The air seemed to chill. The Dursley's looked pallid, but it was Petunia who spoke, looking at Harry in fear. "Back..? You mean … he's… He's _alive_?"

Vernon looked between his family and the 'freak'. He then laughed hysterically causing Harry, Petunia and Dudley to look at him as if he lost his mind.

"Out! Get out! We did well by getting _rid_ of your sister! Now, I knew we should have immediately gotten rid of you too! You're nothing, but trouble, boy!"

Harry remained shock still whilst Petunia and Dudley jumped.

"Are you deaf, boy? I said get OUT!"

Harry still couldn't move and just like that another owl zoomed in this time from the Chimney.

"It's a howler!"

Petunia shrieked it was for _her. While the letter was going on smoking; it shouted: _

**"REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA!"**

_"The boy," Petunia said shaking, "Stays." _

Oh, oh, oh the night was clearly one that would never be forgotten. As soon as Hedwig came he sent her off; now lying in his bed sleep still didn't claim him. Why? His sister….. Was she living a better life than he was? (No Dursley's) Was she alright and living with loving people? Was she happy in Japan? Did she know of the magical world? His thoughts didn't stop there. Oh, no. What was that howler about? Why did he just blurt out about the wizard world? What was going to happen to him now?

Harry didn't know the answers to none of these questions, but sleep finally came to take him as he thought of receiving answers from his friends.

* * *

Severus Snape landed in open land vast; with trees surrounding the area and nothing, but nature staring at him in the face. The brown owl didn't fly off however, and Snape placed the tracker spell on the animal. He followed the owl as it led the way, but, unfortunately he was in for a big surprise.

A surprise he wasn't quite ready for.

* * *

N cut'! What do you think? Good, bad needs more improvising? Errors..? Well, thanks to you guys I'll see how the rest of this goes, but….. Whoa! Two up-dates back-to back! Well, now I'll _really_ need to take a break. Guys this doesn't have to be Haku/Zabuza. Haku can be paired with someone else, but I have nothing on parings at the moment, but it would be nice. Now, who do you think should Snape meet? Who do you think Haku should meet in the forest? Well until next chapter; I'm out!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer... You know the drill.

**Mana** is a generalized, supernatural force that is in everyone and everything. It is the force that makes up the two separate entities magic and chakra.

**Chakra**- the physical, destructive power used – performed by shinobi who used it with the spiritual energy; creating Justus. Shinobi learn about the ninja way and chakra from the age of three or six.

**Magic**- the more consented energy that erupts at the young age of 11 and can be taught in schools; the wizards and witches is what they are called can use this magic mainly with a wand. .

**Now, that you know all this … I am telling you because of this mana it does not matter if you use chakra or magic – Sighs, what I'm trying to say is this is how Snape ended up where he is. And, yes I just made this up on the spot. **

**Oh, yes if you are going to troll me, I have one thing to say: IDIOT-Who in their right mind goes around and troll when there's absolutely no need too? You see this is fan-fiction not **real life**. So, if you have something to say go rant somewhere else and troll someone who **_cares. _**Although, I will take your comments/ reviews into consideration and read it properly, but if it's something like saying this is **_garbage_**. Go. AND. Sprout your nonsense somewhere else! **

**Now, then I apologize, but this needs to be known, but I thank you all, I sincerely do. Now, on to….**

Chapter...4!

* * *

Severus Snape was starting to wonder. Just where in the hell was he?! Everywhere he turned there were trees, trees, trees, and just nature! The thing is he would have enjoyed his peacefulness, but peacefulness for him doesn't last. Or, did he deserve such peace?

With a sigh he followed the owl. Unaware of where he truly was and that what he would soon encounter, but he stopped behind some bushes to rest with the owl perched on the branch, dropped the letter plainly in his lap.

"Owl's gone mad," the potions master muttered before lying down.

* * *

It's been three days since Harry has sent Hedwig away and the loveable owl never came back. Harry would pace with his frustration and anxiety; never before – Sure he always had to stay in Winging with his relatives and sure he was always denied certain information and to search for his sister, but now, now it was going too far. How long? Just how long are they planning to keep him in the dark? Just how long will it sink in that Voldemort has risen back? What would happen if he would never be able to go to Hogwarts? That was the world where he belonged.

Even so, he would ask more. One would think with his apathetic phases and dire mood swings - No that wasn't what it was called when he nearly had the temptation to use illegal magic. Oh, no it was something else, but for the moment it didn't matter and Harry, Harry laid on his bedding, looking at the ceiling as if it was just _there_.

His door opened on that fourth night. It was his uncle saying that they were leaving. Harry didn't care and once the Dursley's were gone the house was quiet. Eerily so that the house creaked with its own sounds; however, down in the kitchen below a crash was heard.

Burglars... Robbers... No, no it was none of the sort. Harry grabbed his wand and stood listening. However, all was not accordingly so, you see. Rather it was out of fear or something else, Harry jumped as the lock to his room clicked open; he stared, motionlessly stared at the spot.

That was magic. Harry hesitated as he silently got out his room and stood above the stair lands. His breath hitched and his heart went to his throat; someone, no people were down stairs- _waiting_ and _staring_.

"It's alright, Harry we came to take you away."

"Professor, Lupin," Harry whispered in disbelief.

"Yes," was the simple respond.

A woman that Harry didn't know spoke up. "Why are we standing here in the dark? Lumos!" She chanted and a tip of light appeared from her wand. Once they had a better look it was all over however, Moody wanted to make sure.

"Harry what form does your patronus take?" Lupin asked.

"A stag," Harry answered automatically, but nervously.

Finally things were somewhat settled and Harry carefully descended the stairs. He could feel all eyes on him, but Lupin's assuring presence reassured him from the unease.

"How have you been?" Lupin asked casually with his hands in the teens.

"Fine…" Harry answered. Was this even real? Wasn't he supposed to stay in Winging for four more weeks? Weren't he…?

Lupin smiled warmly. "I have good news, Harry." They all went into the kitchen and Harry was introduced.

He turned to Lupin, "What's the good news? Have you located my sister? "

Lupin smiled apologetically while the rest just looked at him as if he was the newest car put out for display. It was orders. They were not to tell the boy exactly just yet.

'We discuss _later," _Moody growled out. "We're nothing, but your guards, boy."

Guard…? What guards? He didn't need any dang guards! He could take care of himself. His anger was momentarily squashed and replace with disgust. A churn went and fell into place. Moody taking out his eye as if he was pulling a plug was not one should witness.

"How are we getting to where-?

"Brooms," Lupin quickly answered. "It's the only way."

"Remus," commented Kingsley Shacklebolt "Says that you are a grand flier."

"He's excellent," Remus beamed. "Now, Harry getting gong and pack we want to be ready for when the signal comes."

Harry nodded and reluctantly which wasn't much reluctance went back upstairs to pack his things; Tonks behind him. The conversation that presented itself was most interesting indeed.

"Wish you could hide that scar?" Tonks asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Harry answered feeling his scar. He turned away as he didn't like it when people looked at it. "Let's… let's finish."

"Nonsense," Tonks said sounding as if it was natural. "Metamorphs are born not made. It will take years for an average witch/wizard to learn such a thing and normally one must use a wand and or a potion to change appearance… It's best if I _pack_."

Once downstairs Harry was ushered by Moody, "_What?"_

"Disillusion charm, boy," Moody grumbled. "You're normal appearance won't do and the invisibility cloak won't even last. Now, stay put."

* * *

In Japan it has been the same amount of days. Yes, only a few days and a young Haku stood next to a closed window. She pulled out the ribbon that held her bun together, letting her hair drape over her and fall like a curtain.

Looking at Zabuza-san fondly, her green emerald eyes shined with loyalty towards her precious person. Haku then turned away with a childish smile and grabbed her clothes for the day: a pink kimono with black swirls, a white sash, white socks, and sandals. She began heading out with a basket in the nook of her arm.

All too soon was the emerald eyed teen outside in the forest (by her enemy's training area) and crouching down picking herbs. A beautiful brown bird appeared on his shoulders, and he smiled serenely. The intelligent bird cocked its head sideways. Then the bird flew away hurriedly.

Haku eyes followed it curiously, as she always had a soft spot for animals. She watched with her green emerald eyes as it landed on someone. Haku's eyes narrowed, as she recognized the headband immediately. It was the enemy, a Leaf-Ninja.

_"What is this?" The kid, indeed younger than her, pointed a finger at her. "Who do you think you are?" He yelled in outraged, breathing heavily._

Haku made her decision. She stood up and walked over, until she was standing right in front of the blond. Haku reached out, but the bird's quick getaway startled the blond boy's sleeping form. However, he didn't wake.

Haku moved again, but stopped. Then she shook the blond, "Come on now," The person said in a gentle, kind voice. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep here. Wake up."

Naruto opened his eyes, and was greeted with a smiling face that had green eyes and black raven hair.

Haku instantly moved back faster than the eye could see so the blond could sit up properly.

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "You the heck are you?"

Haku smiled.

Naruto blinked. "Ah- uh…" He wasn't sure what to say. But who could blame him, for in front of him was a beautiful girl. "I mean, why you are out here?"

Haku answered simply, "I'm collecting herbs." Then she titled her head towards the right. "Is that person over there your friend?"

The word herbs rested on his tongue only for a moment. "Huh?" Naruto questioned, curiously, as his eyes scrunched before he jumped and pointed at the familiar silhouette. "Sasuke-teme!"

**Whiz**.

"Dobe shut up," the boy had raven duck-but hair, obsidian cold black eyes and... "Who are you?"

Haku tilted her head and smiled. Sasuke's lips parted, but his eyes remained blank and unnerving. There was something about the girl a few feet away that was sitting across from the dobe. What is it though?

"Forget the teme," the blond growled, before looking at Haku with a goofy grin. "So you're collecting these herbs, right?"

Haku turned to the blond smiling serenely. "Yes, that's right. Their used for treating injuries and wounds."

Peaceful silence however, Sasuke remained indifferent and quiet; he didn't know the answers or why this girl had him wondering if she should be trusted or not neither did he know why it bothered him so.

"You start work early, huh?" Naruto asked, picking a small plant up.

"Yes. Its calm and I never thought I'd find others out here. So, why are you out here?"

Naruto grinned with excitement. Haku watched him, slightly perplexed at the face the boy had made. "I'm training."

Sasuke snorted.

Haku glances in the raven's direction, but nothing. It slightly putted her on edge. That boy was not naïve not like the one facing her no.

"So are you a ninja?" Haku asked, keeping the same tone. "I noticed by your headband. Unless you are playing fashion?"

Naruto beamed. "So you noticed. Only super cool ninja can wear these."

Sasuke refrained from snorting again. Damn dobe such an idiot. Couldn't he sense that this girl knew more than she was letting? But, then maybe he was just being paranoid. Something, he Sasuke Uchiha was not and he squashed it away.

"Really..? I see," Haku replied. "That's very impressive."

Naruto grinned, laughing.

"But," Haku said, sadly. "Won't that lead to something dangerous?"

Naruto laughed again. "I'm just practicing my skills to get stronger!"

"You seem strong to me. Isn't that enough?"

Sasuke scoffed, but said nothing. "You as well," Haku stated turning to meet the eyes that looked as though they were looking right through not at her. As if he sees something that …

"No, no!" Naruto blurted in breaking the silence." I have to get stronger! So I have to keep on practicing."

Haku's eyes were focused, not betraying a thing. "How so..? Why is it so important?"

This girl was a stranger and yet, there was something there. If he didn't know any better he would have called her an excellent actor, but the thought quickly left his mind.

"So I can become the greatest ninja in my village!" Naruto beamed. "There's also a certain person that I have to beat and become the same level as them," Naruto said, making a fist and grinning.

Sasuke refrained from scoffing, but who was this person that the dobe wanted to surpass? Was it Kakashi or him?

"Is it for that special person? Or are you doing this for yourself?" Haku asked seriously.

What was she getting at? Sasuke's eyes didn't betray a thing neither did his emotions.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Haku laughed.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Is there someone precious to you?"

"Huh? What do ya mean by precious?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms.

Haku wanted to ask the other boy, but she remained silent. He wouldn't give an answer anyway.

Haku looked serious as if the subject was a touchy one, which it was. She didn't speak for a while.

Sasuke frowned he knew that look. The past, memories that one wished to forget washed over the girl's features. The girl was indeed different. He glanced towards the idiot looks like he didn't notice.

_In a snow-fallen village in the Land of Water, a young girl sat. She was not too far from the small dumpsters. People endlessly passed her by. Her emerald green eyes casted downwards, she sat with her hands surrounding her knees, trying to keep herself warm_

_A vicious dog bark brought the girl out of her searching. She looked at the dog with dispassionate eyes. Yet, they were sorrowful. After all, she lived in a kill or be killed environment. However, the young girl wished to see more of the world one day._

_She looked back to see the dog's family. The girl looked sad as her bangs covered the scar that was slightly visible - a lighting shaped scar, to be exact._

_A few days later, not long after the event, the girl was sitting across the rail of the bridge in the same position she was in by those small dumpsters._

_A shadow lurked over her and she looked up to see a menacing-looking man staring directly over her. Coal black dashed with emerald green as their eyes met. _

While the girl remained in that state, Sasuke got up and 'Wham!'

"OWW!"

Haku blinked out of her reverie. That memory was one of her saddest yet, one of her best. It was one she would never forget.

"What was that for, teme?"

Haku blinked then laughed with her hand covering her mouth. Sasuke scoffed and Naruto looked embarrassed.

Haku stopped. "Thank you, but you see. A person... a person becomes truly strong when they have something to protect."

Oh, great the dobe believed the girl not, that he didn't either. What the girl said made sense, but he needed no one.

"Yeah, "Naruto said looking away, "I hear you."

Haku smiled looking at both of them, before grabbing her basket of herbs. "Both of you will become strong, very strong." Then she turned around to walk away.

"Whoa, she was prettier than Sakura-Chan!"

Sasuke hit him on the head. If he was right than that girl was even stronger than the pink –haired fan girl. Never mind that he even agreed with the dobe, but she was different. Unique and she had a gentle aura about her even if he found it strange. The only one who had that kind of mixture was his mother. There was something about that girl and Sasuke will figure it out. So, with that the raven placed his hands in his pockets and walked ahead.

No doubt the idiots will start looking, "Let's head back, dobe."

* * *

"Now, calm down Sakura their not dead," Kakashi depan.

He sighed the girl was something else. "Hmm…" he muttered. There was someone sleeping in the forest? And, an owl perched above him.

"Sensei," called Sakura.

Kakashi kicked the man lightly receiving a groan. A foreigner..?

Obsidian clashed with obsidian. "Are you lost?"

The man nodded, looking at the two ninjas. Seeing Sakura's eyes he thought he found the girl, but he will soon learn that this Sakura Haruno isn't the girl he's after.

"Severus. Severus Snape," ay, it must be his name then, but Kakashi didn't trust this man just yet.

"Kakashi and this is Sakura Haruno. Is there a place you are headed?"

"No," Snape answered going through his options. These people looked like any other citizen, but he could feel that they were not, even though he didn't know what they were.

"Come on," Kakashi ordered with an eye smile. "We might find our group if we search together." Sakura looked between her sensei and the man that could pass for an Uchiha, but was not. So, who was he?

They followed Kakashi and they met up with two boys; their names Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Haku stopped, she was far away from the enemies yes, but that was not why she stopped. A flash of white grey-silverfish long-broad wings flew pass and the magnificent bird landed on her shoulders.

"Ay, Riri you're back," Haku said stroking the falcon's feathers. The falcon was a gyrfalcon with sterling yellow eyes. It hooted in approval.

"Let's head back to, Zabuza-san."

The falcon made a sound and flew ahead. Haku smiled following the falcon. As she headed back she frowned something wasn't right. Haku felt as though a plan was in need of a change and this time her precious person would be temporary unaware of what she was planning. And, team Kakashi would definitely agree, but….

Haku smiled. That will have to do.

* * *

Harry and the advanced guards landed on a grassy plane. Lupin let out the lights and Moody threw Harry a piece of paper.

"Read it quickly," his ruffled voice carried from ahead. "We don't have much time."

Harry read the headline.

**_The headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number twelve, Grimauld Place, London. _**

* * *

N cut'! What do you think? Errors, improvements, reviews, ect. Next chapter will be a little different as it will not have the double settings as the last couple of chapters. Instead it will just be shorter, but you'll see why. Well, again I apologize for the note above, but … Oh, guys don't take this chapter the wrong way. I am not going to out-characterize anyone. Naruto will still be Naruto and Sasuke will remain the same badass, but just that I'm going to change his goal slightly from one of _total_ revenge to one that wants answers and will be protective. Pairings are yet, still undecided. Well, until next chapter; I'm out!


	5. Battle plan start

Disclaimer... You know the drill. chapter was kind of hard to do, but i'll leave the opinions to you guys.

**Mana** is a generalized, supernatural force that is in everyone and everything. It is the force that makes up the two separate entities magic and chakra. Remember last chapter is where I said it is also used for transportation; as it is how Snape ended up where he is now.

**YOU- I placed it as hiatus. Reason to much confusion at the moment between this story which is a somewhat re-write and ITOY... Yeah, I'm sure you would get confused too.**

Last time: Harry finally arrives at Grimmauld Place, London with his advanced guards. Haku met Naruto and Sasuke, Snape met the members of team seven, but Haku has a plan forming…. What will happen now?

* * *

Peacefulness, was that what they called it? Snape didn't know, but he's been in the land of Wave for a few days and came to learn that Tsunami was a single mother raising the young Inari, but this village it was in need of repairs. He learned that Inari's father died a hero's death and they the team that he met just recently were bodyguards (though he has his suspicions). Although, he was somewhat relieved that the girl with pink hair wasn't the girl he was looking for even if they had similar eyes. However, one night...

Inari's grandfather waved it off, "Aw come on, Kakashi let him come along." They were discussing weather Sanpe should accompany them to the bridge.

Kakashi looked skeptical, "Alright, but...

Sensei..?" Sakura called. A white falcon soared in from the open window. A note hung from its leg. Kakashi cautiously untied the note after all; the third wouldn't send back up not, when they didn't turn in a report or requested it.

"Sasuke come with me. Naruto, Sakura stay with our friend there," Kakashi said gesturing to Snape who he still didn't trust.

Naruto pouted and sakura looked crestfallen that she couldn't go with her Sasuke-kun. Without a word they left the bridge builders' home.

Sasuke with his hands in his pockets, "What- They were in the forest. Surely Kakashi wouldn't want to train him –

"Thank you for coming, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi one eye closed into a smile. "Well, it's a pleasure it's good that you showed yourself. Now, get to the point," he said his smile dropping. "Why did you change your mind so suddenly, apprentice?"

Kakashi wasn't one for bribery, but he would trust that Zabuza's apprentice knew what she was doing. The person didn't flinch, but Sasuke's eyes narrowed. That voice was familiar. "I wish not for the outcome that, Gatou has lain out."

Gatou…? Than that was one of... Sasuke tensed.

"On one condition: State your name and tell us the truth."

The person hesitated, before resolving to talk. Kakashi's one eye widen as well as Sasuke's. That was the girl from a few days ago!

Kakashi's eye closed again, "Well now this was interesting. Haku-Chan you have our help let's go back, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't move just stared at the girl; the girl that was so uniquely different yet, the same as he.

Kakashi watched silently, but it seems Sasuke wasn't going to do anything as he just turned around walking away. The teen turned over his shoulders.

"Don't hold back, Haku."

Kakashi smiled. Ma that's one way to put it, but it looks like Sasuke found something of interest besides Naruto.

* * *

A week passed by since that encounter and in the same forest-like hideout, Haku stood next to Zabuza-san, her precious friend.

"You're recovering quickly," Haku commented.

Zabuza cracked his knuckles, testing them out. "Just a little longer, Haku."

The ever faithful reply was immediate, "Yes."

Again, as said before, the week passed by as if it is nothing more than a cloud in the sky. Kakashi's team (excluding Naruto because he's sleeping in) with Tazuna and Snape who was allowed to go headed towards the bridge while Gatou, a powerful, greedy, buffy short man was in a high office hideout.

"I hope you're not wasting time tending to your wounds. I gave you a job- Are you even listening, Zabuza?"

Zabuza crushed the communicator with no mercy what-so-ever. "Haku, you're ready?"

Haku had on her mask, covering her face. "Yes."

They were in a small boat just underneath the bridge. Zabuza surrounded the bridge in mist. Though he had made the shadow clones in the shadows, one of Kakashi's brats saw through it.

Within a flash, and without making a sound other than a soft paddle as their sandals touch the ground, Zabuza looked on with slight interest. "So you could see that they were clones, huh?"

Haku stopped walking once she reached Zabuza's side. "Looks like you got a rival, Haku."

"So it seems," Haku answered in a monotone.

They remained silent. Kakashi spoke next. He needed to go along with the plan after all. "It seems my suspicion was right. You're nothing but a phony; all of it was an act. Oh, and the one in the mask is your companion."

Really, Kakashi already knew that, but the others didn't.

Sasuke glared his famous glare as he stared at Haku. "I'll fight her."

Her..? Snape questioned. Could she be the girl I'm looking for?

No, that shanty little... She's grabbed my Sasuke-kun's attention!

"Impressive," Haku commented to Zabuza. "Those clones had only 1/10 of the original."

Zabuza grunted in response. He knew only some of the plan that Haku initiated on her own, but to what extent? How far does her plan go? But, for now…

"Still very impressive," Haku said.

"We have the first advantage. Now use it," Zabuza said indifferently.

"Yes," Haku replied as she began to move so fast it was as if she were a twister – a tornado. Her body was untraceable as she dashed towards her enemy.

Sakura stood infront of Tazuna while Sanpe stood to her right, directly beside Tazuna's left. Forming a simple formation.

Sasuke eyes widen as he couldn't even see the speed. Haku continued to twist as she got nearer, but it was starting to slow. However, it was the least of the young Uchiha's worries.

They clashed. Sakura's, Snape's, and Tazuna's eyes widen. So fast!

Sasuke was pleased he found an opponent who kept to their word.

'Impressive little brat, keeping up with Haku's speed,' Zabuza thought.

Kakashi looked back towards Sakura before stating, "Sakura, cover the bridge builder and him. Let Sasuke handle this."

Haku's and Sasuke's weapons were still clashing.

There were resounding clashes as metal met metal. The dance caused each other to try to throw the other off. However, Sasuke matched her blow for blow.

Snape was motionless as he watched. Hell, he couldn't see much anyway, but just blurs. What were these people? Looks like his suspicions were right. They weren't just mere bodyguards.

"We want the bridge builder, not you, so back down and I won't have to kill you."

"Save it," Sasuke said smirking, catching on rather quickly.

"You're making a big mistake," Haku remarked. "You won't be able to keep up with my speed. I already have two advantages over you."

"Yeah, and what are they?"

"First, you're surrounded by water. Second, I blocked one of your hands. Therefore, you only have one hand to defend you," Haku answered, making her point known.

Sasuke's eyes widened to the point that they looked like saucers.

Haku was doing rapid hand-signs with one hand! Within seconds she was done, as her hand-signs ended with the tiger seal.

"Secret Justu: A Thousand Needles of Death!" Haku said inwardly, not voicing her attack out loud. Haku moved her right foot slightly then water surged around her before steadying.

Zabuza inwardly questioned Haku. 'The girl doesn't want to kill the kid. Is this too part of the plan?' Zabuza then grunted. The girl was too soft.

The needles were forming fast.

"Sasuke-kun!" The boy's teammate shouted. 'What that girl can see through this thick fog?' Snape thought.

An explosion of water formed where Haku and Sasuke were. Haku jumped back, skiing on top of the water. Haku looked up and gasped. 'He's gone...'

No. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't gone - just airborne. Haku swiftly moved, dodging each and every one of the younger boy's kunai knives.

Sasuke appeared behind Haku. "You're not as fast as you think. From now on you're going to be the one to defend against my attacks."

Haku moved swiftly, dodging the kunai, but Sasuke managed to get a hit.

Zabuza's eyes were wide in disbelief. 'It's impossible - no one's faster than Haku.'

Sasuke gloated at Haku's misfortune. "You thought you were quicker, huh? What else were you wrong about?"

Kakashi encouraged - no, in fact, he was following Sasuke's little gloat.

Meanwhile, Naruto was with Inari, talking near the unconscious thugs.

Zabuza laughed. "Haku, if we keep going like this than we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it."

If this drags on then…The ever faithful Haku responded with a nod. "Right," she said, and she began to glow a beautiful icy blue color. "I apologize that it's come to this," Haku said apologetically. It was time to end this.

The air around the bridge suddenly became incredibly cold, as if you were in Snow Country without a coat.

Haku was ready. Pure crystal white blocks of ice began to rise up. "Secret Justu: Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku voiced in her head once more.

Team Seven, Tazuna and Snape watched in complete shock as Haku walked in the mirrors like it was nothing!

* * *

Ok, n cut'! Alright, I don't know how well this chapter played out since I never did it this way before. Basically Haku's planning this and the fight has to be real enough, before on Haku's belief that Gato will appear.

So, should I change it? Re-write, fix errors..? Review; and you tell me, k. Well, what will the outcome be? Will Snape on finding out the truth reveal his true motivates? Until next chapter; I'm out!


	6. Battle finish

Disclaimer... You know the drill.

Last time: Battle has started. What will happen now?

* * *

Sasuke and Haku were surrounded by the ice mirrors. A difference, however, was that Haku was in the ice mirrors – every single one of them – and Sasuke was in the middle of the dome.

Kakashi moved. Zabuza followed. "If you enter the fight, then you'll fight me," Zabuza said seriously. "Your boy doesn't stand a chance against that jutsu."

Haku looked at Sasuke. "Now then, let's begin and I'll show you what speed..." she paused slightly as she pulled out some senbon, "really is."

Sasuke was even more excited than he was in the beginning.

Instantaneously, Haku threw the needles as if they were nothing more than sand paper, hitting dead onto its target – Sasuke with perfect accuracy.

Thousands – no, millions of needles flew like blurs, hitting Sasuke, who couldn't even dodge properly. His kunai fell out of his grip and it flew out of the mirrors, landing by Sakura.

Sakura tried – key word: tried – to throw the kunai at Haku, but failed as Haku easily caught the kunai with her right hand.

Snape was in a daze. This was impossible. No one possesses such speed and agility!

Sasuke Uchiha fell to the ground, breathing heavily. However, the adrenaline never left his system. This is what he wanted, always wanted an opponent that was a challenge more so than he could imagined.

Haku's back was only turned for a moment, but she heard the whooshing sound of a kunai being thrown; but didn't dodge. In fact, it was almost like she let herself get hit.

Tazuna's, Snape's, Sakura's, Kakashi's, and Zabuza's eyes widen. No way! She was knocked out of the mirrors!

Being knocked out the mirror, she stayed on the ground only for a second before getting up.

Smoke became visible on the bridge as Haku looked over.

"Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja," Haku muttered softly.

* * *

Yes, indeed it was none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself. Naruto gave a heroic, yet long, speech about heroes, but that wasn't important. Really, does he have to be such a… person who doesn't think all the time? And so much for keeping out of the plan, Kakashi sighed. But then he wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't show up, right?

Zabuza titled his head. "Eurgh, this brat again?"

'That boy,' Haku thought instantly remembering something.

_Naruto just grinned and replied in a silly fashion. "I'm training."_

_"Impressive," Haku remembered saying. "Are you training for something dangerous?"_

_"I'm training so I get stronger."_

Yes, it was not too long ago that they had the conversation, but Haku had to what she does best.

Just as Naruto putted his hands in his most notorious jutsu, Zabuza threw some kunai knives towards him.

Tazuna's and the others eyes widen.

'Is he planning on knocking, Naruto out?' Kakashi thought.

Haku swiftly threw her senbon needles, cancelling the attack out.

Everyone present watched in amazement and in confusion, but Zabuza looked sternly towards his companion.

"Haku, what are you doing?"

Haku stood up. "Zabuza-san, this boy," Haku started, pausing slightly, a change in plans. "Let me fight him my own way. Please."

"Bring it on!" Naruto exclaimed.

Haku moved forward and picked her head back up, looking directly at Naruto.

Moment of silence.

Zabuza's eye was completely to Haku's back before closing them. "Humph… So you want me to leave this to you? Is that it, Haku?"

His question was met with silence.

"As usual, you're too soft."

Haku's head went down in a small bow. "Forgive me."

Sasuke noticed what Zabuza was speaking of, and the man was right. However, that just didn't suit well for the Uchiha.

_'I told her don't hold back…' _Out of anger Sasuke threw a kunai_. _

"One way or another," Naruto exclaimed, pointing a finger at Haku, "I'm going to rip you apart!"

Haku dodged the kunai catching it effortlessly. "Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you."

Kakashi moved.

"Don't even think about it, Kakashi. You know the score. You go after Haku, and I'll kill the bridge builder."

That just put the Leaf-Jōnin in a tight position. Zabuza wasn't kidding. Was he going to deviate from the plan? "Relax Kakashi," Zabuza said airily. "Enjoy the show, and let's see how they do one on one."

Naruto was pretty much in shock. The masked accomplice of Zabuza was strong!

"I'm sorry," Haku said apologetically. "But, your sensei is right deceiving an opponent, catching them off guard that is the art of a shinobi. Please don't take it personally."

Haku turned back and addressed Sasuke with wise wisdom. "Some warriors accept defeat gracefully, but others do not."

Haku's voice pitches up a little louder, "So be it. Let's finish our battle then," Haku then paused slightly, "to the death!" Haku walked a few steps forward. "It's alright, Naruto, we will have our fight next." Haku said seriously. Then she slithered back into the mirrors, surprising Naruto.

"I'm behind you," Haku answered the unspoken question, shocking the Uchiha. Haku wasted no time in letting her reflections come to life and throwing her senbon needles.

While Sasuke was thinking, Haku got ready, but didn't move right away. This plan was to just stall until Gatou shows up, but at this rate…

"Hey, Sasuke, I came to help!"

If the two didn't have to hold a mask they would have dropped anime style by now. How could he be so..?

Sasuke had enough. He performed his clan's greatest known jutsu, but… Nothing!

"You'll need much more heat than that to melt this ice," Haku said in a soft, matter-of-fact voice. However, the two Genin were no match for her speed and accuracy with the senbon needles.

Naruto grunted in frustration, but Haku was calm as the winter's breeze. "Look into every mirror as hard as you like…She said flashing in each mirror. " You will never learn the secret."

The hundred clones were defeated within an instant as Haku slithered in and out like she was the water itself. "These mirrors only reflect my image only allowing me to transport myself at light speed. Through my eyes, you appear to be moving in slow motion."

"It's a bloodline trait... Kekkei Genkai," Kakashi said rounding on Zabuza, who chuckled with amusement.

Kakashi explained what bloodline was to the others. "There's no way to destroy it and no way to copy."

All Snape could wonder was: Advanced magic.

"She's not going to stop me from reaching my dreams!" Naruto yelled, head lowered, eyes casted away.

"Huh?" Haku barely uttered in wonderment. 'Dreams…' She questioned, as if she forgotten the word.

_Snow. Lots and lots of snow. A girl sat by the rail of the bridge, alone, with her black hair covering her face, which was hidden in with her arms and legs; a sad attempt to try to keep herself warm and live for another day. _

_She picked her head up slowly when she felt a shadow lure over. It was man with bandages from mouth to neck, a sword on his back._

_He chuckled. "Pathetic little orchid." The man then walked towards Haku, stopping before crouching in front of the young youth. "No one wants you, huh? Before winter ends you'll die with nothing not, even a dream."_

_The man's eyes widen as the youth's emerald green eyes closed in a smile. "Huh?"_

_The girl smiled. "Your eyes... They're just like mine, mister. We're one in the same." _

Yes, Haku remembered that clearly as day. "It was not like I desired to be a shinobi - it's painful. I don't want to kill you. But, if you advance I will have no choice then I will kill the kindness in my heart and fully embrace the shinobi way. There is no turning back - this bridge will be the battle where our dreams collide. Do not blame me; I fight for someone that's precious to me."

* * *

**Grimmauld, Place… **

While in Japan it was morning time, in London it was evening time. Harry who was still with the guards just had to know. "What is the Order of the-

"Not, now boy!" Moody snarled. "Wait till we get inside!" He pulled the parchment harshly away and set it in flames with the tip of his wand. Harry didn't mind so much as he was too busy looking for number 12.

"Where is-

Lupin gave Harry some advice and Harry thought about it deeply. Not even ten minutes and a battered old door emerged. This just was...

"Come on, quickly," Moody grumbled hurriedly. Harry walked forward, but the material of the home was battered and worn just as the door. There was no letterbox or keyhole so how were they getting in? Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Lupin tap the door once.

Once Harry stepped over the threshold Moody tapped him over the head. Oh, disillusioned charm was probably removed. Light soon casted over the darkness and Harry could see the house was more of an old –fashioned medieval mansion with cobwebs clinging from the walls here and there; wallpaper was peeling, pictures hung crookedly above, and old -fashion gas lamps hung on opposite s ides facing each other as they glowed immensely.

As soon as Mrs. Weasley saw him he was immediately crushed in a bona fide hug. The woman however, let him go thankfully and when she whispered urgently about a meeting... He followed, but was stopped and ushered upstairs where his friends were.

"I'm going to show you were you will be sleeping. I'm sure Ron and the others will tell you the good news." Mrs. Weasley said hurriedly leading him to the second floor.

Harry cautiously entered the room twisting the snake-like doorknob. He was immediately engulfed by bush y hair-Hermione hugged him as if he would disappear. Harry was thankful when she led him breathe a little, but that was short lived when she started to talk up a storm.

"Hermione, let him breathe," Ron muttered with a wide grin as he stood just behind his best friend, closing the door behind them.

Hedwig swooned on his shoulder and Harry gladly returned the owls affections. He was thrilled to see his two best friends after so long; but the thrill went down the slopes. Harry talked casually with them, but a mask could only last so long before it breaks.

"Harry, we're sorry!" Hermione yelled desperately. "Her eyes sparkled with ushered tears that were ready to fall. "I'd be furious to if it was me! "Hermione then smiled sadly. "But, didn't anyone tell you?"

Harry glared at his anguish still there. What now? What didn't he know now?

Ron finally came back to the real world and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Dumbledore -we may have not been able to, but ..."

Harry gave him a look saying, spill it.

"Dumbledore has found your sister, Haliene," Hermione answered quietly.

Everything just flew away. Nothing was remotely functional as he stood there stunned out of his wits.

The silence was broken by the Weasley twin's apparating out of thin air.

Harry raised a brow after gathering his wits about him.

"Expendable ears," one of the twins whispered. "Don't ruin the reception."

Ron protested, but. "It's worth the risk."

The door opened and Ginny appeared. She explained that the expendable ears wouldn't work.

"Blimey," Fred said dejectedly. "And Snape-

"Wait," Harry said. "Snape's here?"

No," Ginny answered surprising them all. "He's not. Tonks told me that Dumbledore sent him to get your sister from Japan."

How many times can one be surprise in such a short time?

With new found encouragement and wanting to know more, Harry sunk down next to the bed were the rest of the Weasley's were and listened striking up a small conversations along the way. However when Ron said... "Your name got dragged in the row."

At Harry's look Hermione quickly explained, but Harry wasn't pleased with the explanation. "What..?! That's ludicrous! Don't they know that all I want is to find my sister and finally have the family I lost?"

Fred and George suddenly swiftly grabbed the expendable ears and vanished with a crack. The doors soon opened to reveal Mrs. Weasley.

**End... **

* * *

Haku was striking accurately. The battle was coming and nearing faster and faster, but a warning has yet to arrive. Kakashi and Zabuza clashed and clashed; their metals hitting with the dance.

Snape still couldn't comprehend, but apparently this was a battle, a battle that he was thankful he wasn't fighting in because if he was going to be honest with himself than… He knew that he would be dead before he could even pull out his wand.

A sound of a falcon hovering overboard alerted Haku and the others.

Sasuke who stood above the unconscious Naruto looked at Haku expectantly and the ice-ninja released her ice mirrors. Riri had made her call.

Kakashi eyed smiled and skied a few feet away from Zabuza who leaped back once. No longer was Zabuza bragging about the girl and no longer was Kakashi bragging about Sasuke, so all was well.

It was finally time.

Naruto woke just before Gatou a short –business man showed up on the scene with thugs behind him.

"Well, well I sent you to do a job and you can't even do that!" the man yelled. "Kill them all!"

Multiple Kakashi clones surrounded the area and the men staggered back, but Zabuza wasn't going to let the man breath any longer. With Haku blocking each and every one of the spears, bows, knives, and various other weapons; Gatou was beheaded and the thugs ran.

Kakashi stood on his two feet and turned heading towards the onlookers. Zabuza and Haku who was helping Sasuke with Naruto walked back as well.

"Hm..." Tazuna started awkwardly. What did you expect he was clueless just as the other two by his side?

"Well," Kakashi started with an eye smile. "Zabuza is no longer a threat to you in fact everything was planned out precisely as his accomplish predicted."

What that girl planned this?!

"For real..!" Naruto shouted in disbelief then sulked because he wasn't informed earlier of the plan.

Snape just stared openly stared he couldn't muster up a word. Too impress to say anything. Sakura was doing the same, but then she, Tazuna, and the other two excluding, Kakashi, Zabuza and Sasuke looked on in shock as Haku removed her mask; revealing…

A beautiful girl with childlike emerald eyes- that glittered with joy and hidden sorrow as she smiled with loyalty; with a forehead protector covering her forehead.

Naruto grinned stupidly however; it was Snape who said the words that he would soon have to painfully explain. "Ha…Haliene Potter."

Out of exhaustion Haku collapsed and dreading what was to come, Snape followed as they headed back to Tazuna's home.

* * *

N cut'! Phew… the ending of this chapter was hard. I totally had to change everything! Well, did this come out ok? Bad..? You guys totally rock for ...well favoring, alerting, following, etc… Now, review and tell me what you guys think! It always helps.

Oh, my other story **ITOY** is still going to be up-dated, but it should be sometime next week. Ay, n' **YOU** – is on a hiatus. I won't be up-dating that one. However, concerning other stories they will be up-dated when I get to them!

**Preview...**

"I…."Haku started, pushed against the tree; a fist buried in the trunk.

Coal black endless pools looked at her. "_What_? "He was practically livid. Did she believe that man?

Well, until next chapter… I'm out!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer... You know the drill.

Last time: the battle was won, but what Snape finally found...- The ninjas are curious, so what will happen now?

_Couldn't let myself to go… _

_Even though I feel the end…._

-Beck-

* * *

They sat in the room were Haku lay in the futon. "Start explaining," Zabuza said impatiently.

Snape braced himself. Normally things like explaining to children that they were witch/ wizard respectfully was an enjoying experience, but from what he witnessed… Snape shook his head and breathed, calming himself down. It was no use, but perhaps he could try, right?

So, he talked and explained. The ninjas were silent and Haku studied the man. He was a soul that was like hers: Troubled; searching for peace. However, the story he proclaimed made no sense and she refused to believe it.

"I find your story hard to believe," Kakashi remarked.

Tazuna nodded voraciously.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, "Although it sounds so cool, but still!"

Sakura nodded in thought. That was way too farfetched. If she did have a brother who was waiting to reunite wouldn't he come himself? And, magic..? Please.

"So let's say I believe you," his new comrades turn to look at him as if he was crazy. "Why now? If you have been searching for Haku for the past couple of years… Why suddenly show up now?"

_'Ma,' Kakashi thought. 'Zabuza has a point.'_

To them it was: you found her so what?

Snape silently was cursing. Dumbledore had explaining to do. "Well..." He said thinking on how she should avoid his death that would befall him if he said anything out of text. "Wizarding schools like Hogwarts begin at age 11 which in mug- non magical world is when the child would be in middle school," they silently asked for him to continue. "We don't issue them until they reach that age and we realized to late that she wasn't with her brother and relatives."

"You're avoiding the question, Snape-san," Snape and the rest turned towards Haku who was silently listening to this point. "Surely you're not implying that I leave my nation to fight in a war that I do not belong in?"

With the uncomfortable silence reigning over... Kakashi and Zabuza stood up; kunai knives ready. Sasuke was behind Snape within an instant. Naruto and Sakura stood in a stance ready to jump if needed.

Tsunami hands flew to her mouth and Tazuna grimaced; the story the man told was too far fetch or too out- of- this-world for him to believe.

Snape readied for his wand, but did not move and only replied with a, "Yes."

"Then you came to seek me for nothing," Haku answered. The others still not relaxing. "I will not go to this Britain or Hogwarts and I will not fight a war in which that does not involve us shinobi."

It wasn't voice, but it was clear. 'As far as I'm concern I don't have a brother.'

Snape sighed in defeat. "I knew that from the moment I found out who you were, and from what I witnessed it was futile to ask you and to hope that you would."

"Then why even try," Kakashi stated. "When your attempt failed?"

Snape closed his eyes momentarily before opening them. "It was a promise I made with Lily Potter nee Evans. But I see I have not been able to keep it."

"Then are you not keeping part of it by keeping her-" It was hard to say because no one believed it. "_Brother_ safe?" The voice was cold and Snape craned his head to turn towards the one known as Sasuke Uchiha. The look in the boy's eyes was cold, filled with a hatred that was unmatchable.

Snape shook his head.

_"Weak," it was stoic and cold. How can a boy process such coldness in his voice? No, wait. Don't answer that. Voldemort is a prime example._

Kakashi didn't bother to even stop the boy's actions and Naruto's eyes just widen. Sakura however, momentarily went into fan girl mode.

Sasuke was deliberately moving slow as he watched Haku to see what she was going to do.

Snape waited as he flinched. The boy was right. He was weak. He couldn't even prevent the most important person in his life from… a trickle of blood, but nothing major.

The reason, Sasuke stopped with the kunai still in hand.

Then Haku spoke, her eyes looking back at the ceiling of the room. "Snape-san you may have failed, but the results have been marked however, you still have another chance to redeem that failed mission." Haku didn't explain farther as she turned towards her precious person. "One that's all it takes is one."

Kakashi and the others relaxed and sat back down.

"Haku's right, I suppose." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Zabuza looked down at his companion. The girl spoke in understanding towards the wizard, but his eyes narrowed. Something was off. He may have explained that a war was taking place; she had a brother who was the light of said war and that they needed her back in their world, and about the wizarding world to an extent. Also about the schools…But, "What is your role?"

Snape rubbed his temples. What was this an interrogation? Ever since he told the story he was asked questions nonstop. "Pardon..?"

Zabuza elaborated even though he was itching to throw his kunai and end this.

Snape nodded, "If it's alright before I answer could I have a request?"

Zabuza growled, but it was Kakashi who reassured the potions master that he may.

"Haku," It was hard to say that name, but Snape rationalized if he was living in a foreign country for majority of his life than he wouldn't want to be called a name that he hasn't heard of before either. Well, not unless it was a nickname, but than that was unlikely. "Your childhood... Can-

"Why..?" Haku asked warily. She knew it was a way to ease his troubled mind, but her past would do no such thing. "Very, well."

No one missed how Haku's features suddenly changed. "I lived in a small village in the Land of Water with my parents for four years."

Snape didn't even try to correct her because he knew it was futile.

Happy, pleasant memories played in Haku's head. That's until a sad, happy smile crossed her features. "However, that all changed on that day."

"What happened?" Naruto asked tentatively, mindful of the others in the room.

That sad mournful expression never left Haku's face. "My father. He found out about me and mother."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked barely in a whisper. For some reason he knew that whatever he was about to hear next wasn't going to ease his conscious one bit.

"In the village people were murdered and persecuted; outcast even, but some were made as mercenaries because they processed the Kekkei Genkai: Ice release." They didn't need her to explain what bloodline was, but all the same... Her eyes closed once again, before opening. "Like my mother some were successful in hiding that fact."

_Well, that's till… _

_A young girl played happily while her mother watched in the distance. However, the child on discovering that she could manipulate the water went to show her mother only to get a scolding._

_Both unaware that the father witnessed everything _

They waited with bated breath for the girl to continue.

_Glass shattered as the plate hit the ground. A young girl ran- no scurried towards the nearest corner as there was no other way to truly escape. The terrified girl closed her emerald eyes. _

_The blow never came and a pregnant silence loomed. The girl opened her frighten eyes and was met with a gruesome sight. Spikes- more precisely spikes of pure ice inundated the small home encompassing it completely. _

However, Haku said nothing and the message was clear.

Snape wanted to throw up. At a tender age of four and she had to experience...

Naruto clenched his fist and turned away with his eyes watering and teeth clenched. Haku-Chan was just like him.

Sasuke now knew why he had an interest in her. She was just like him. Her people died because of blind hatred however, whether it was out of blind hatred or not it was still hatred and Sasuke wasn't going to lose someone that he could get along with and/ or understand.

Kakashi didn't need any more explanations. He figured out the rest and grimaced.

Sakura was on the verge of tears whilst as Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari remained quiet looking away in sadness.

"Haku," Zabzua whispered for only his companion to hear.

Haku turned to her left side and looked at Zabuza in the eyes.

"That was a long time ago," Haku's voice was soft and everyone turned back on hearing it.

"Hey," Inari proclaimed breaking the silence. "If this magic exists can't you show us?"

Snape sighed he was hoping he would avoid doing magic, but logic was never really simple. He looked around.

"Hey! Let me! Let me!" Naruto hollered dancing. It sounded so cool to be magicians-"_Levicorpus_!"

Naruto screamed slightly as he was now dangling from his knees.

Everyone's eyes were wide. No way!

Sakura frowned, "That's it? This magic seems like nothing more than a condensed form of our chakra. Sensei ..?" the girl looked towards her sensei questionably.

"Hmm… "Kakashi muttered with a nod. "I'm sure there's more, but I'm afraid I have to agree with Sakura."

Naruto was released with the counter spell and landed on his behind.

Zabuza and Sasuke weren't impressed at all.

"Hmm... That is quite interesting, Snape-san," Haku said beginning to sit up however...

"Young lady, you're not to move until a few more hours!" Tsunami admonished.

Haku sighed and lay back down. "However," she started to finish what she was saying. "My mind is made up. And, now I told you my past so, again: What is your role?"

Snape knew he would regret what he was about to say. Perhaps it was the reason he was dreading the fact that he had to tell the story. It's not that he blamed the girl no, in fact, if he was the one in her position he would react the same. Well, at least she now believed that magic existed.

"I am on neither side. I am a spy," immediately after those worlds left his lips he was suddenly in a world were darkness loomed.

Kakashi held Snape's unconscious form. "Change of plans. We're leaving now."

"Are you sure?" Tazuna asked incredulously.

Kakashi nodded then turned to face Zabuza and Haku. "We're ready when you are," was the silent saying.

Naruto protested.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto think about it. What is a spy? Why do you think they're the second to go after? "

Sakura answered automatically going into book mode. "Because they hold the secrets to the village and with that information they hold the knowledge to prevent two sides from advancing forward."

Kakashi nodded once again, "Precisely and if he learns anything farther he could send the information back to his wizarding world and a war that we don't need would break out."

Yes, that was indeed a spy's job as they were the ones that hold the information concerning a village or organization; risking the chance of leaking out valuable information. And, therefore the fate of a spy was inevitable if they were caught.

Death.

"I understand," Tazuna said dejectedly.

"I apologize. The bridge –we were-

Tazuna waved if off. "Don't sweat it! We will be done in no time now that Gatou's gone!"

Kakashi nodded, "Thank you. We will be available to help. Don't hesitate to call on us." Kakashi nodded towards his students and within the next fifteen minutes they were ready to go.

Team seven looked towards Zabuza who carried Haku, "Let's go."

* * *

**England…**

After Harry met Sirius's mother they exchange small talk. However, afterwards was rather eventful. Mrs. Weasley was strongly against the children knowing anything that was related to the order, but unfortunately she received no support as everyone did not think the same and because of that she sent Ginny, Ron and Hermione to bed leaving Harry, Fred and George.

Sirius explained that current dealings that Voldemort was lying low as to not cause attention.

"But, why?" Harry asked all at once.

"He's no fool, Harry. Voldemort (everyone winces and/ or shivers in fear at the name) he knows that Dumbledore thinks that he is buying time so he could build an army."

"So far," Lupin said picking up on the conversation. "We are managing to prevent his plans from succeeding. We're doing all we can."

Really that's it? They weren't doing anything else? What a load of bull…

"What else is he planning?" Harry asked.

"To get a weapon," Sirius answered. Something he didn't have the last time."

"And to make it worse," Tonks started. "The ministry's not buying any of it. _We_ tried, but Dumbledore is taking the risk that is why Fudge is against it completely and Dumbledore doesn't care what they do."

"Yup," Bill added with a grin, "Says that he doesn't care just so long as they don't remove him from the chocolate frogs."

"And what of my sister? Do they not believe that she is still alive and-

"They don't care for that. As far as they're concern your sister is better off being ignored rather than brought here."

Dang that's messed up.

"Bed," Mrs. Weasley cut in. "You all told him enough!"

"But," Harry protested. "Let me join. I'll-

"No," Lupin said coldly. "Molly's right we said enough. Let's get to bed shall we?"

The next morning cleaning was in order and for the few weeks that's all Harry and his friends did. Although; he still had nightmares and thoughts occupied his mind. Such thoughts were: When would Severus Snape return? The reason he wanted to see his sister – A family he desperately wanted to have.

However, the next morning would be the day. August 12, the day of Harry's hearing.

**End…**

* * *

A month. A whole freaking month and Severus Snape has been locked up in a cell. He dangled from the shackles; his wand far from his reach as it was confiscated. The owl was being held by one of the ninja that had the owl contract.

He jerked his head up as footsteps could be heard. Maybe it was the guards? Or was it their leader? Snape didn't' care he'd given up. What was the point he failed his most important person. The person that gave him happiness during his youth and most of all he failed her two children.

It didn't matter that he spilled valuable information about the wizarding world such as how it functioned or that he used what little magic he could to conquer up books of spells and that there was a magical community in Japan's Outside countries –otherwise known as neo Japan as it was more advanced than the Hidden countries which were more leaned towards feudal era. No, it didn't not. Not, when they found an interesting spell that sealed magic – Snape however, didn't know that it was a jutsu. The same jutsu that's used in that blasted prison-Blood Prison-_Gedō no In: Fū_ _is what they called it and Snape dreaded the meaning. _

His dull coal eyes looked up; seeing sandals and a tight fitting standard uniform that he seen before. His cell doors opened.

"Come on, get out." One guard said gruffly as he grabbed the prisoner rather harshly.

Snape didn't bother to ask where they were going. It was useless. They stopped at long corridor and the second guard knocked.

After the command the guards walked in with Snape... "Thank you both you are dismissed. Stand on guard now, leave us," it was the leader or the ruler of the village. Snape met him once and he was the one who he told all the information too. Why was he here?

The answer was immediate. He was here to receive his punishment, or so he tought...

"Well, then first things first," the man said taking out his pipe, before bracing into a stance. "Gedō no In: Kai!"

It was only slight pain, but Snape could feel his mind coming back to him and his magic.

"Now then," the man said. "I'm sure you remember me. I am the third Hokage," Snape nodded briefly. "Good. Now, I'm sure you already guessed why you were locked in prison and sealed?"

Snape nodded once again and the third smiled.

"That's fantastic." Then his face changed to one of complete seriousness. It has been a while since the _Chūnin __exams_ have started and Haku and Zabuza Momoichi have instated themselves as Konoha's shinobi.

"Is all the information you've said was true?"

Snape didn't hesitate and answered immediately. The third smiled, clapping his hands together. "Then..."

Xx-xxx

It's been a month since Haku and Zabuza became Konoha's helping hand. And within that month they trained with team seven. Naruto however, trained with Jiraya one of the legendary sannin. Sasuke trained with Kakashi and Zabuza who taught him how to wield and use his kusanagi. Sakura followed Haku who taught her some basic herbology.

"Sasuke take a break or you'll over exert yourself," Kakashi reprimanded. Sasuke bended over; as he held the curse seal mark that was on his neck. No way was he giving into Orochimaru. Not, when…

"Brat, do as Kakashi says." Zabuza said turning to walk away. He knew the raven brat's goal was the same as the annoying blonde's. And, to tell you the truth he didn't know whether to be pleased or irritated. He didn't need anyone else to protect Haku!

Speaking of Haku she has been out of it lately. Even though she was teaching the flower girl about basic herbs, she would suddenly stop the lesson and leave the girl to her own devices which weren't too good because the Haruno was beginning to slack of.

When Zabuza reached one of the training grounds his eyes widen. However, it was swiftly overcome by anger at the site he witness. He walked forward and stopped in front of the girl who noticed his presence, but refused to acknowledge.

"Haku," his voice was cold. Haku looked up and met his eyes, before standing.

"What's the matter, Haku?"

Haku looked away.

That just made Zabuza pissed off. It's been a month since that day and – He was hoping his thoughts that were racing were wrong.

"What that man ... Snape-san said it's all..."

**POW! **

Because of the force Haku was backed up and pinned against the tree.

Coal beady black eyes looked at her with a ferocity that was matched with the young raven she sparred with on occasion.

"So you believe him now, after all the times you denied it?" Zabuza couldn't believe his ears. Was Haku serious? Or was she just curious and wants to see this wizarding world for her-self?

"I…." Haku hesitated.

Hell no. Just... no...

"I don't want to believe any of it!" Haku's eyes were swirling with emotion. "I…

_"Pathetic,"_ Zabuza and Haku turned only to see an angered looking Uchiha. He charged towards Haku not missing a beat. "You deny yet, you want to believe. We support you and yet, you're not qualified. And, all because of a _brother_."

A brother who never came in person! A brother who _never _existed in your _life_!

Haku barely dodged his blows as what he said stung.

Zabuza blinked rapidly before turning to leave, but he did turn back over his shoulder to see his companion over powered. She wasn't in her right mind, "A week Haku. You have a week to settle this petty matter."

Sasuke who leaned over Haku who slipped; his eyes were endless pools of anger. He jerked up and put his hands in his pockets' turning away from the girl who was currently not herself. "Pull yourself together."

Then just as silently as he came he leaves_. _Kakashi sighed up in his hiding spot above the tree._ 'Ma, it wasn't the best way for the two to try to help, but I think that got the message across.'_

Zabuza clenched his fist. He couldn't help Haku, she had to figure out and come up with the final decision on her own.

_Damn it all_.

* * *

While in Japan things weren't all roses and candles- In England however, Harry was released and cleared of all charges from his hearing. As soon as they returned back to Grimmauld, Place, all was well. Ron and Hermione were made perfects and the Hogwarts students received their schools schedules for the year- a celebration was in order. However; a day later when they came back from the school shopping Dumbledore was waiting for them.

He gestured all to follow him to the kitchens. Once everyone was present, he spoke. "It has been a month and two days since I sent Severus to go and retrieve Haliene. However, there has been a problem." Everyone waited for him to continue. "I have lost contact with him and the owl that I sent has not returned either."

"What does that mean, sir?" Harry asked, his stomach churning.

"Well… that's," Dumbledore said looking grim. "Is..."

However, just before he could finish a **crack** was heard.

* * *

N cut'! I know. I know so many questions will pop up! I can somehow feel it! –XD! Well, anyways good... bad, needs improvement? Errors..? Well, review and you tell me ok. What will happen next?

Beck-I like the song and I thought the ending would be great in describing the mood for when Haku's child hood was revealed. Even, though is a love song –a sad one-XD!

Naruto-pedia is where you can find information on those two attacks that I had for the prison. Also, as for the prison name – I basically couldn't think of a good name to call it so, I used the name from Naruto Shippuden movie 5.

**Merry Christmas! I'm out!**


	8. Chapter 8

For those of you who are disappointed that the climax on the bridge didn't take place... Don't be. Also, have you guys read the latest chapters? Sad and yet still good!

Last time: Snape told the ninjas of Haku's unknown birth and they were not pleased. On finding out his occupation: A spy, Snape was incarcerated for a month instead of immediately being placed to death.

Harry went to his hearing and was cleared of all charges however, the day after coming back from shopping for school; Dumbledore appeared with some news and a **Crack** – indicating that a new comer has arrived. With Snape revealing the truth, and forming with the Hokage, what will happen now?

As for becoming shinobi of Konoha they are not just the helping hand; allies to be exact. Oh and feel free. You can protest to your heart's content! So, thank you guys... You all totally ROCK!

Now on to chapter …8!

* * *

In a forest- No precisely at training ground seven a teenage girl by the name of, Haku sat underneath a tree.

Her clothing was muffled and a little dirty and she sported small bruises here and there. Nothing, that couldn't be healed within the hour, however; trivial they were Haku, refuse to acknowledge them. The reason: Her conflicted mind was replaying the spar with Sasuke Uchiha.

Punch aimed followed by a roundhouse kick.

_Do you understand?_

Sasuke twists aiming more fierce assaults. Haku barely dodges.

_He never came. Never was in your life. A brother. _

Haku dodged again, but she was hit with an upper cut.

_We're doing everything for you….I'm doing everything for you._

The teenage girl stumbled back, but Sasuke was not done. He kicks her in the air and vanishes only to appear behind gripping; they became airborne as he spun them.

_Is everything for waste, huh?! Are our efforts not enough?_

They were falling drastically and Sasuke took advantage attacking nonstop.

_Then, why believe him? Why when you clearly denied it all?!_

Finally throwing – sending Haku towards the ground at a rapid pace, Sasuke controlled is momentum kicking her in the stomach.

_Understanding? Don't make me laugh. We're the only ones who will understand. After all; we know your pain._

A bed of water was the only thing that stopped her from crashing. Sasuke wasn't done though and Haku rolled over from his assault before flipping and landing on her feet somewhat clumsily.

However, she lost her balance and slipped. "Pull yourself together," he was gone just as quickly as he came.

Haku leaned her head over her knees as she wrapped her arms around them. How could she be so uncertain when she had precious people here?

There was Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san, Sakura-Chan, and Sasuke-kun and…..Zabuza –Sama. She squeezed herself tighter as she bit her lip subconsciously. She was letting them down. They only knew her for a month, but … That month was happy. Even, Zabuza –Sama she was worrying him; he may be a demon in public, but. She has seen his kindness.

Haku picked up her head and looked up at the knighting sky. It was starless out but still the moon shined beautifully. The trees swayed as the slight wind blew with a cool breeze.

Haku welcomed it. She smiled; it was as if she received her answer. Her mind was no longer conflicted and she stood on her two feet.

Unaware that a crow loomed in the distance watching, seeing everything before it vanished.

* * *

**Xx-xxx **

"Well… that's," Dumbledore said looking grim. "Is..."

However, just before he could finish a **crack** was heard.

There standing in the kitchen was Severus Snape. "Ay, Severus, my boy."

Don't boy me," Snape replied snidely.

"Where is Haliene? I was sure you…" Dumbledore said speaking up for all, ignoring Snape's snide remark.

Harry's stomach churned even more. Feeling as though the reason, Snape was back was just to give them bad news.

Snape didn't answer instead he dug in his robes and held a parchment in hand. He unrolled it and walked over towards Dumbledore. "The girl wishes not to come. Now sign this contract and …"

"Contract..?" Dumbledore said frowning.

What? Harry froze and felt sick. The only family he had didn't want to meet him. What if she didn't want to embrace her magic? What….made- made her a witch and had chosen to live the life of a normal civilian. You think he would be happy that his sister wasn't going to be involved.

"What do you mean?" Sirius growled. "What do mean she wishes not come? Does she not believe..." he stopped. That notion was ridiculous. She was James's and Lily's daughter; sister to Harry.

Snape didn't answer in fact he was just waiting for Dumbledore to sign the contract that couldn't be translated.

Moody's eye rotated solely on Snape, but he made no move.

Severus Snape was awaiting his death when he was locked up, but it didn't come. He assumed they were toying with him and waited until he would rot, but that too didn't come. He was grateful to the third and his quick thinking. He respected that man and with that he agreed to the SS class mission.

Yes, he agreed to help them. The contract was not get them involved, but the third was a remarkable man and he seen that it was unavoidable.

"Don't bother," Snape drawled as he watched Dumbledore closely. "There's no translation spell that will translate this contract."

Everyone was speechless. Why was the... "Why?" Tonks asked suspiciously. "Why a contract so suddenly? Is it from V- Voldemort?"

Many cringed at the name. Harry, Sirius and Lupin however, didn't.

"No," Snape answered smoothly, reassuring that it wasn't. However, they were not fully convinced.

Dumbledore frowned. "I cannot sign this, Severus my boy. I do not understand its terms."

"And you won't," Snape said glaring. "It's not important to you just for me."

The others were still confused as they watched the exchange.

"What do mean by, 'it's only important for me'?" Lupin calmly asked.

Snape didn't answer.

Dumbledore put his wand away and turn to address the others when …

Gasped were heard.

Someone shouted. "What's the meaning of this?! Why would…

Yes, indeed. Why? Moody and the other guards that accompanied Harry all held their wands out ready; but Mrs. Weasley looked torn remembering the Boggart incident.

Harry and his friends were shocked.

Snape put away his wand and let the blood drip on the contract and said, "I never really needed just a signature. This will do perfectly." The blood formed in itself and Dumbledore's name appeared.

Dumbledore frown deepened. This wasn't the Snape he knew. Of course he remembered the time when he was acting strange, but this was beyond reason! The punch a month ago didn't compare to this.

"Why did you attack me?"

Snape rolled up the scroll carefully. He snorted then scoffed rather disgustingly. "I did no such thing and that isn't even a _wound_ to cry over. Use some healing spell it's just a cut nothing more," then turned around as he was leaving.

"Severus!"

The man turned over his shoulder to face the headmaster impassively.

What did he expect from him? He wanted to do more damage than a small cut. Like punch him again for not even sending someone to find him, but that was no longer important. He had orders from the third and the seal that was hidden on his tongue would keep their world hidden, but with the contract…

"All will be revealed in due time." He glanced towards the boy. "Potter don't worry she's fine and happier where she is now. "

He then vanished with a **crack**.

The churn vanished and Harry was relieved to know that, but he was still disappointed.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Albus," Moody started his eye rotating as he putted away his wand. "Are you sure Snape's working for us?" His eye was rotating furiously.

Dumbledore just frowned and vanished not giving an answer to anyone.

Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together. "Alright children back to your rooms. Everyone else let's-

"Molly, we might as well wait." Lupin reasoned.

Molly nodded and sent a glare to Harry and the children. With a sigh they headed to their respective rooms, but the tension was there.

* * *

"Git," Ron sneered once in the room. "Bet he's going to betray us."

The door opened and in walked Hermione and Ginny.

"I don't know, "Hermione said with a frown. "That contract is more important. It couldn't be translated and the contents must be-

"Valuable enough for Snape to draw blood," Harry supplied sarcastically. Honestly the way he felt, Dumbledore deserved that in a way. He was mad at the man for keeping him in the dark and more, so he was somewhat pleased when Snape did that.

"Harry," Ginny whispered.

"Sorry," Harry apologized, running a hand through his hair. Who was he kidding he wasn't fooling anyone he wasn't sorry, but for his friend's sakes…

"No, but …" Hermione stated as if she wasn't interrupted, "What if it was a contract to keep your sister from getting involved?"

Harry gave her a look. "What? Hermione you know that she's the only family I have! The only one who might…?

Hermione shook her head. "I know that! But, I'm just saying! She's in Japan. An isolated country that has its own wars that we …We don't know about. And, Snape did say she was happy there and not to worry." Hermione finished trying to reason with her friend.

At that Harry sighed in frustration.

"Look," Ron spoke running his own hand through his hair. "Let's just wait on it, ok? I mean when, Snape comes back…. you know." He finished lamely.

He looked sheepish, but a **crack** and he was sprawled out on the floor with his two older brothers on top of him.

"Get…up," Ron muffled, strangely enough he sounded like Zazu from the muggle movie The Lion King.

Fred and George grinned, but got of their little brother "Sorry, Ron."

Ron got up dusting dust off him and grumbled.

Fred and George took out their expandable ears. Harry and the others gathered behind. "It was quite suspicious you know?"

"Yeah, mate…." Fred said. "Reckon they think Snape's conspiring."

"But," Hermione said. "That's not all true, but that contract…" she trailed off.

Fred removed his ear from the wall and George followed. "What's the matter guy's?" Ginny asked her brothers.

They shrugged and vanished just like they came.

It was a good thing they left too because Mrs. Weasley was standing there by the opened door.

"I said all of you get to _bed_," she looked at each of them equally waiting for the girls to get up. With reluctant Ginny grumbled and a complaint before saying goodnight. Hermione wasn't as hostile as she got up and followed the angered girl.

Once the girls were out the room Mrs. Weasley said good night and slammed the door. The result was the hinges resounding against the walls.

"Night, mate," Ron said crawling in his own bed. To him when his mother was angry there was no use in arguing. Mothers were scary like that.

"Yeah," Harry replied, but sleep didn't come and his mind was an endless void were his thoughts swirled violently.

One thing was certain though he would corner Snape for answers when he managed to see him.

**End…**

* * *

Haku was walking out the forest clearing as she was nearing the small road that led to the village center. She smiled as the moon shined from up above. Nothing could deter her mood, she was happy yet anxious. Anxious? Why, she didn't know. Maybe it was because somewhere deep down she felt as though she was going to confess rather than give an answer concerning her behavior.

Finally reaching the empty streets that were lit with torches here and there it was no surprise to her, but none the less she still thought they were beautiful, but a frown marred her features. How long would they be living in such a peaceful village?

She reached their apartment and walked inside. It was nearly empty saved for the little furniture that was there. Even without the lights she maneuvered expertly though the apartment heading towards the bathroom. Perhaps in the morning when he's done training or when he finds her presence needed she would give her answer.

* * *

"You know," Kakashi's voice ranged from behind as he sat crouch on a rock. "Worrying so much isn't good for the health."

Zabuza grunted in response. Didn't the scarecrow have two brats to go meddle with? His social life or whatever wasn't important – well for others it wasn't.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"Hmm….." Kakashi said as if he was thinking hard. "No, not really."

Zabuza twitched. So, he was the copy ninja's poor victim. At that he just twitched again. He was Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody Mist! He was the predator not the other way around!

"Surely," Kakashi said slowly. "You're not going to let Haku-Chan suffer for a week? Won't that be a little too cruel even for a demon such as your-self?"

Kakashi's one eye closed as he smiled. Inwardly he was having a blast. Provoking the man's pride was fun.

"Haku will figure it out," Zabuza said irritated.

"Maybe," Kakashi remarked waving Zabuza's irritation off. "But, she's a conflicted girl who deeply cares for a demon." A pause, "Maa, if I had a girl like her…" Kakashi trailed off.

Zabuza twitched violently itching to grab his sword that lay within the sandy ground beside him. Would he just shut the hell up?

"Shut up," Zabuza growled lowly trying, but failing to keep meditating. However, Kakashi wasn't done and Zabuza grabbed his sword with a brutal grip and swung.

Kakashi dodged, "Still though," he continued as he evaded each attack. "I have a way to making you see. You're clearly blinded and won't drop the mask. Is it so hard, Zabuza?" Kakashi taunted. "Is it so hard just to be human in front of, Haku-Chan? Maybe, Sasuke's interest is more than what it seems. I mean he too doesn't have a clan and, Haku-Chan is strong..." He dodged the water vortex.

Mist surrounded the sandy clearing.

Kakashi uncovered his left eye revealing his Sharingan. From what he heard from Snape's conversation to the third- on orders he was the only one present in the shadows while the silencing seal was intact.

"Now, then I think it's time I show you just what you need to see," with that he took out a long scroll.

Zabuza skidded back. Damn it what was the copy ninja getting at?

Kakashi moved.

* * *

Snape was greeted by two guards and chained with shackles. They disappeared and reappeared at their destination. "I sure hope you are right," the third's voice ranged from the side as he slipped his pipe back in his mouth; "Because death will be your punishment and the deal will be severed."

Snape inwardly flinched. He was hoping that the method the third came up with worked and that his assumption was valid because … because he felt that he still had something to accomplish. Atone for.

Snape remained impassive though and took out the scroll from his robes and walked over towards the leader of Konoha, and handed him the parchment.

"I assume you did it without him knowing of the terms?"

Snape nodded," Yes, sir, I did as you requested."

Hiruzen unrolled the parchment slightly and nodded in approval placing the scroll somewhere on his person. He would need it later after the fiasco that's transpiring.

Haku stood up rather abruptly from the chair and disappeared; the tea cup that was on the table's edge fell with an audible bang. Tea flooded the small area of space like a puddle. The tea cup rolled slightly revealing a crack.

That was the sign of an omen.

"Guards come with us," was all the third said before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The guards retraining Snape followed.

* * *

Zabuza's sword was far from his reach courtesy of Kakashi's swift assault. He cursed colorfully; his arms ached form those stupid hounds that ripped his flesh. Hell that wasn't what he was worried about in the slightest.

For his eyes widen at what Kakashi was doing. Where they being betrayed? The idea didn't seem odd in fact it was something he expected, but so soon?

What sounded like a thousand birds filled the air and Kakashi charged. Time seemed to move slowly. If this is what the copy ninja wanted him to see than he... No, his mind urged. This wasn't it, nor was this just a rematch of the bridge.

_'Haku…' _

They say when someone's on the brink of death their life passes rapidly before their very eyes. For, Zabuza it was vaguely the same. The time that he met Haku for the first time, how for twelve years he always thought the kid to be a boy. Heh, that was a long time right? And, the last couple of years.

Well, what did it matter? When …

All sound stopped and movements seized to a halt.

The third and Snape who was responsible for all of this accompanied by two guards appeared on the scene.

Haku stood within Kakashi's hold; her eyes losing their gleaming emerald shine. A sad smile played on her once pink rosy lips and all color drained from her body.

_'I … I never gave my answer, Za….Bu...Za...'_

Hiruzen sighed sadly and the guards moved in on Snape. "Don't kill him send him to the torture room." He looked in their direction as Snape was looking at him with barely conscious eyes. "You better pray," the third said coldly.

That's all Snape heard as he lost conscious, but he was rudely awakened by one of the guards, looks like he wasn't going to visit the darkness any time soon.

"Kakashi bring her to the medics immediately. Zabuza your welcome to follow," he received no response.

Kakashi glanced at the teenage girl mournfully and regretedly. That man's words better be true because if she's dead than he would be sending a chidori straight to the center. Kakashi then turned towards Zabuza who was in shock. The only thing that all were grateful for was that the finals wouldn't start until next week and hopefully the girl won't be…

"Zabuza," Hiruzen called just as Kakashi shushin away. Seeing that the man wouldn't move the third did what any comrade would do… help his fellow man.

* * *

**Xxxx...**

While in England it was morning time and people were just starting to wake, a certain boy however, was …

"Harry, Harry… HARRY!" Ron hollered.

At Ron's shout the door swung open with a bang and Sirius and a few others could be seen standing there. Ron blink it was his family behind his best friend's godfather.

"What's the matter? No, in fact what happened? What's going on?" Sirius said with panic as he dashed over towards his godson's bed.

He shouted and shook the boy, but no response.

Hermione looked on horrified. "This is just like…"

"Like what?!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"Like when Harry …" she swallowed. "Last year," was all she could say, before looking away.

Realization hit like a tidal wave; The Tri-Wizard Tournament.

**End..**

* * *

It's been hours since Haku has been brought to the hospital and the ones that knew of what happened stayed in the halls. Zabuza to, Kakashi and the third who ordered that no one come visit this section looked at the man sadly. Some would reckon it was pity, but it was not.

Kakashi didn't know how he was going to lie to his students on this one. Hiruzen allowed them to stay for a full month in Konoha, but after this he wouldn't be surprise if Zabuza Momoichi severed their alliance.

The double doors opened.

"Sir, she's stable, but..." the med started.

Kakashi nodded then looked towards Zabuza only to see little color return.

"But..?" Hiruzen prodded.

The med restrain from gulping and fidgeting. "Someone like the legendary Sennin, Tsunade –Sama needs to work on her, before the week ends."

* * *

**N' Cut! Dodges various types of assaults... Wait guys! Ok, thanks for giving me a chance. Well, hm… working on next chapter hopefully will be here before the weekends over! What will happen next? Oh, and just to explain – Snape on witnessing Harry's deaf revivals wondered HOWEVER, that was a huge gamble on his part, but Luckily it's ok. So, again what will happen next? **

**Happy Be-lated NEW YEAR! **

**JA!**


	9. Chapter 9

Oh and feel free. You can protest to your heart's content! So, thank you guys... You all totally ROCK! Keep up the motivation... please. Otherwise without you wonderful peeps I wouldn't be up-dating nor writing this immensely fun story!

I own nothing, but my imagination. This is mainly for fun …Blah, blah, blah. But, if I did…Do you honestly think those two series would be the same?

_Last time: The contract was forcibly signed by Dumbledore's blood. However, just what is this contract? Haku took a hit from Kakashi's chidori all because of a gamble. Now, Haku lies in the hospital in need of great medical assistance. However, Zabuza … _

Now on to chapter …9!

_"Just because my eyes show no tears... doesn't mean my heart isn't broken." –Unknown._

* * *

It ached and it hurt. The pain, everything nothing mattered. Although he shed nothing more than a single tear his heart shed and broke like priceless china.

_Zabuza crouched in front of a child. "You don't have a name kid. You have nothing, not even a dream. You'll be dead before winter comes," beady coal black eyes looked at the fallen child who looked like a wounded animal._

_Emerald eyes brighter than any gem the man has ever seen glanced up and looked at him, before they closed and the child was smiling. "You have the same eyes as me, mister."_

_Zabuza's eyes widen a fraction in surprise, before they went back to normal. Then Zabuza stood up; "Come with me kid and become my tool. Or would you rather die here?"_

_The child with bangs covering a scar stood up and walked stopping just beside Zabuza. _

_Zabuza placed an arm around the child's shoulders. "Then you and your bloodline belong to me."_

Crushed. Scattered like the cherry blossoms.

_"Haku," Zabuza said placing an arm over the androgynous child. They were standing overlooking the land of Water. "I'm though. Tonight, I cast aside the Land of Water, but one day I will hold these lands in my hand. You will help with that, but know this: Comfort and friendship are nuisances. Don't expect them from me."_

_"Yes, Zabuza-san, I am a tool. An instrument. My use is merely to serve you…. Use me as you see fit," young Haku replied in a sincere, loyal tone._

Crumbled and in pieces like a mirror that has fallen a thousand times over.

_"You are a tool, my weapon. Nightmares are meaningless to you. Get over them. A shinobi's life is far more important than those dreams. I have no need for a worthless tool."_

_Haku lay on the pallet; "Yes, Zabuza-san." _

_The kid now thirteen was throwing accuracy; hitting the wooden dummies. The kid then became airborne, and threw precisely- body spinning as it maneuvered left and right swiftly. The kid's emerald eyes gleamed as they remained focused solely on training. The kid's clothing was that of a moss dark green kimono with white edges and matching sandals. A Kirigakure headband tied around the kid's forehead; and its hair was in a customary bun. _

_The kid then landed on a tree branch, but swiftly with speed that was astonishing dodged the kunai with practiced ease. _

An empty shell of one's self; is that what it ends up as? Having nothing, yet having only the body. No joy, no happiness. Not, even the slightest emotions.

_"Zabuza –san," Haku called the kid sounded uncertain. _

_Zabuza's eyes narrowed. "What's the matter? You're not injured?"_

_Zabuza watched as Haku shifted and fidgeted. "You will no longer need me, Zabuza-san."_

_A firm brow was raise and Zabuza looked questionably his apprentice. _

_"I'm… I'm …."_

_Silence reigned. _

_Well at least Haku wasn't injured. So, it was just that –well at least now Zabuza won't have to keep on guessing the kid's gender. _

_"That doesn't change anything. You're still my tool, my weapon. And like any weapon if you are useless, I'll find another."_

Haku was only eleven probably twelve then, but what does that matter now? When she was …..

"She's stable, but…"

If his heart shattered before than it painfully was ripped apart.

"But," he vaguely heard the Hokage press.

"Someone like the legendary Sannin, Tsunade –Sama needs to work on her, before the week ends."

Before the week ends? His dreams he wanted yes, but he wanted to achieve those dreams with Haku.

A hallowed, humorless, strained laugh left his lips.

"Take him home," it didn't matter, in fact his eyes was only seeing and his body wasn't even responding. You think with what just transpired moments ago he would go on a rampage and betray them, but…

"Yes, Hokage-Sama. Come on, Zabuza let's get you home."

Home..? Where was that? Home was not a place, a thing it was a person and where the heart belonged.

Zabuza Momoichi's home was shattered and burned in a freezing fire that couldn't be healed or replaced; he no longer had a home.

* * *

Kakashi lifted up Zabuza and bought him to his apartment, but he knew. He knew his fellow comrade beside him had become nothing more than an empty doll. Seeing him like that made Kakashi want to recoil and hide. Hide and cope the same way he did when he lost those important to him.

Kakashi slipped in and headed for the bedroom. He noted the cracked tea cup on the floor and instantly knew it was Haku's. He glanced at Zabuza only to see a flicker in his eyes, before it dimmed significantly.

With a sad sigh and demeanor Kakashi guided Zabuza to the closest bedroom. He opened the door and briefly which was necessary of any ninja looked around whilst placing, Zabuza gently down; noting the pink kimono that hung loosely on the wall.

_'Zabuza_ _hang_ _in_ _there_, _Haku's_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _just_ _fine.'_ Kakashi promised, before closing the door and leaving the room.

Kakashi cleaned up the mess around the table and disposed the cup, before leaving the apartment completely. On his way out….it started to rain.

* * *

"Come on kid," Jiraiya said kicking Naruto off the cliff. "Man up."

"AHHHH! Damn Ero- Sannin!" Naruto yelled, panicking.

"Don't forget to control it!" Jiraiya hollered from up above as he grinned. However, his grin soon dropped when he looked up to see a massager hawk heading his way.

The first thing that came to mind was his sensei, Hiruzen then Konoha. Has it been attacked? Has his old team-mate Oroichimaru- The massager hawk landed with a sealed scroll.

Jiraiya cautiously and carefully unrolled the scroll and read it quickly. Damn it! He needs to hurry with Naruto and fast!

* * *

**England….XXX…. **

Pomfrey shook her head, placing her wand down. "Nothing's wrong with him. It seems that he has seen a vision. Is-"

"That is precisely right, my dear," Hermione and the others turned to see Dumbledore. Argh, he has the nerve to show himself!

"Perhaps it'd be best to wait a few minutes it looks as if he's coming too," the wise headmaster said to Madame Pomfrey.

The medical- witch nodded and, "Yes, of course. I was just going to suggest that. Maybe I can stay for a few more hours and observe." She mumbled more to herself than them.

"Harry," Ron called worriedly.

"Ron…." The teen wheezed. "Guys…?"

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked looking worried as well.

Harry blinked noticing everyone was in the room including Dumbledore.

"Harry my boy, you had a vision attack. Did Voldemort make his move?" Dumbledore asked.

Many flinched once more at the mention of the vile man's name.

Harry looked up skyward then back at them. "No, it wasn't. It...It…"

_Emerald eyes as clear as his own glistering green were bright, but that changed drastically. A thousand birds flying through the air, but it was not so and a blinding blue light engulfed his vision. Then…. Blood. Piercing, oozing from what was the mouth, but the hit…_

_Then everything….everything went black._

"I don't know," he finally answered. Who was that? Who was that person? What exactly did he see?

Dumbledore frowned. "Are you sure, Harry? Do you remember any details?"

Harry thought for moment. "The exact same eyes as my own." When Harry didn't continue nor couldn't Dumbledore frown farther.

What could the boy have seen? Was it his mother's death again?

"What else, my boy?"

"Darkness," Harry answered. "Professor….." Harry didn't finish as his throat felt dry.

Dumbledore continued to frown. "I see." Then turned to the others; "I'll look into it, but call me immediately if this keeps up." Then he vanished with a **crack** leaving the Black estate.

"Harry," Hermione tentatively called.

Harry sighed. He didn't know what that dream-like vision was, but one thing was certain it set him on edge.

_Growl!_

"Well then," Ron said with a grin. Let's go downstairs and eat."

**End…**

* * *

"Why? Ero-Sannin! Pervy-sage, why are we stopping?!" Naruto demanded to know.

Jiraiya sighed. "I told you, Naruto so I have something important to do and we need to find Tsunade."

"But…WHY?!" Naruto growled out in frustration.

Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose. Honestly… "Just stop complaining. Look once I'm finished I'll- He stopped. Maybe ..." Naruto pay attention. I'm only going to do this once."

Naruto looked on curiously. Within a second Jiraiya, had a spinning vortex rested on his palm.

"Whoa!"

Jiraiya grinned, "You want to learn the Rasengan don't you?"

He continues to grin at Naruto's excitement. "Then you learn in the next village however… on your own."

Naruto had the expression of WTF?!

Jiraiya ignored him. The kid was so gullible sometimes. "Come on brat, the sooner the better." And, so they headed off towards the nearest village. Hopefully Tsunade was in that village.

It was nearing night fall when Jiraiya stopped at a bar. Naruto was asleep in their hotel. The legendary toad Sannin entered the shabby place and found the person he was looking for.

Walking over; "Well, well. Never thought it would be this easy to find you, hime."

Amber –golden eyes glared at him. "Same to you." Then her eyes narrowed. "Here to do that dirty research I presume."

Jiraiya sat down shaking his head. "No."

The blonde woman's hardened features didn't change. The way her old team-mate said that was serious as if it was more important than his research.

A petite black haired woman holding a pig sighed. At least her friend wasn't drinking anymore, right?

"Shizune!"

"Hai, my' lady."

Shizune sighed in defeat. Sake, sake, sake. Really if this keeps up she's going to rid them of the alcoholic beverage!

When she reached the bartender he sent her pleading look. "Two more sakes." The tender whimpered dramatically as tears wired-up in his eyes; handing the woman the last two of his sakes.

Once Shizune returned, Jiraiya started to explain.

* * *

**Konoha…**

Zabuza gripped the sheets. His knuckles were turning white and his mind was empty. He looked as though he hasn't slept in days. This is what Kakashi found when he went back to check on his fellow Jōnin/ ANBU. Damn it. The few days that would follow would be the hardest.

Kakashi sighed.

"Come on, Zabuza. Eat something, I brought some ramen." Kakashi said holding a bag in his hands as he crouches in front of the unresponsive Jōnin.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and placed the food down on the table beside the bed. Momoichi wasn't looking at him, but far away as his eyes looked dull.

"Haku…"

Forget the damn food. Zabuza needed to be far away from the apartment! It reminded him to much of the young teen-adult. So, with that he hoisted up Zabuza and shunshin to his own apartment.

"Kakashi," Kakashi turned to side only to see Sasuke Uchiha. "What happened?"

Sasuke studied and watched with an unnerving stare. No one said a word. It started to rain again, but this time was slower more sad and melodramatic.

Seeing that the two wouldn't give him the answers he wanted he left. Haku's chakra was fading in and out and Sasuke followed it and ended up at the hospital's entrance. Not taking any chances he disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared in a dark lit room.

He didn't blank, but he needed answers. Why was her chakra flicking so badly?

**"Poor, Sasuke-kun~ worried for her. ~ Hmmm…. Want the power. I can give you that. ~"**

Sasuke's hand flew to his neck as he gritted his teeth. Damn Orochimaru! He didn't need any help from a pedophile! Fighting the excruciating pain, Sasuke left the hospital, but not before taking one final look at the pale teen.

One way or another he will find out what happen.

Riri who was relaxing in the cold mountains suddenly shrieked, before soaring through the skies. The ice-crystal like collar around her neck suddenly had a weird feeling about it as it cracked only slightly. Something wasn't right and Riri, Haku's gyrfalcon knew this.

* * *

**Location… England….**

Three days later and Harry hasn't said a world about any of it. Ron and Hermione waited patiently, but one thing stayed on their minds. However, they were unable to ponder it farther because….

"I have come up with a solution." Dumbledore proposed looking grave. "It is one that I wished that could be avoided, but the risk must be made."

Harry who was quietly thinking about that vision suddenly straightens. He had the feeling he wouldn't like Dumbledore's proposal.

"What's the matter, sir?" Lupin asked tentatively.

Dumbledore glanced at them equally. "I have found that Harry needs to go back to his relatives for the time being."

_"What?!" Harry cried._

Many of the order members protested and argued that his proposal was ludicrous.

"But, sir!" Arthur cried. "We risked our lives to bring him here. Why must he go back?"

"I very well know of the risks that have been taken. However, because of his recent event I believe he needs to be away long enough until the school year starts."

"But, professor," Harry protested. "Nothing happened! I-

"I agree Harry hasn't been in any danger or anything. " Sirius said taking charge. "Whatever that was the other day wasn't connected to Voldemort (many shivered at the name) "So, explain to us in terms that we can understand, why suddenly bring Harry back to those _vermin_'s?"

How dare they? How dare they defy him? Him, Albus Dumbledore! "Silence! My decision is final. Harry my boy, pack yourself a few clothes everything else will be magiks to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore smiled grandfatherly. "Don't worry it is only for a few weeks and you'll be back during the last week of vacation. Now, run along."

Harry gritted his teeth and stormed off.

Meanwhile at the Dursley's Petunia shrieked. It was another one of those howlers.

"**I hope you've haven't forgotten, PETUNIA!"**

"Vernon!"

Vernon just took of his shoes and sat on the couch. "What's the matter, pet?"

"The boy…" she said shaking. "He's coming back."

"_WHAT?!_ " Vernon shrieked looking purple. "No! I won't accept it. That boy has caused nothing, but trouble!"

"He has too..." Petunia said firmly. "It's only for a few weeks until the last week in August." She showed the howler.

Vernon paled. "But, why? I don't understand. Didn't his kind take him away?" He was trying to reason with the situation. "So, why bring him? I know!" He suddenly exclaimed. "Maybe they have gotten tired of his freakiness and finally disowned him from their ways and... and…

"Vernon, calm down. We can just lock him up and ignore him as well."

Vernon nodded. That was possible too and they could get some answers like last time.

**End…**

* * *

**Konoha…**

"Tsunade," Hiruzen greeted his former student.

Tsunade nodded. "Alright show me the room. I'll work on her now. The person that gambled on that girl's life …

Hiruzen breathed from his pipe; "After the operation is done. "

Tsunade ran a hand through her golden locks. "Fine," and with that Hiruzen brought her to Haku's room.

Haku was stable yes if the heart monitor was anything to go by. Tsunade steadily walked over towards the teen-adult and her hands were now a green hue.

"Shizune," Shizune understood and took out a pad and pin.

Hiruzen left the room as soon as his former student got to work.

"I have the kimono, sir."

"Ay, Kakashi. How is, Zabuza?"

Kakashi contemplated the question. The man wasn't doing so well. Really, it was as if he was just a walking zombie. "He hasn't improve, Hokage-Sama. My guess is …

Hiruzen nodded. Tsunade will do her job seriously and the young Chūnin will make it.

The doors open to reveal Shizune. "Tsunade-Sama wishes you both to come in." The black haired woman turned around and headed back inside the room with the third Hokage and Kakashi following.

"I have done all what I can. She is healed and her heart is beating normally." The blonde medic turned to them with her eyes narrowed and her face stony. "A chidori. A fucking Chidori! Kakashi what in the hell were you thinking?" The Jōnin flinched back slightly. "A one- kill technique. Tell me what gave you the idea to believe that man?!"

Tsunade looked as though she was looking for something to throw out of the window, before she closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "Shizune stay here. Let's go we have to go and pay someone a visit." Kakashi nor the third say a word. Tsunade's temper was legendary and pissing her off farther wouldn't be the smartest idea.

Kakashi handed Shizune the kimono and the latter placed it on the small table.

"Hai," Shizune whispered with a bow, watching as the three disappeared.

* * *

Snape dangled from the shackles that clung to his wrist and feet. He looked tired and waned. The ninjas were relentless as he was struck with lighting. It was a miracle, he mused. The kami's must be laughing at him. Course he deemed that he deserved this punishment. What…? With all the sins he committed. He was being rolled back down towards the waters as if he was just watching a movie. Like he held the remote, but he couldn't stop the movie from playing.

But, what did that matter?

**Creaked! **

The chambered doors opened. "Release him from the punishment," the guards and torturers peered at each other before letting the man go and releasing him from his bonding.

Snape wobbled and limped; his eyes solely on his new visitors. Staging back he was helped by one of the guards who gave him a look, before shaking his head.

"You've done as ordered. I see."

Snape mouth opened, but no words came out and he just nodded.

"That's good," Hiruzen said relaxing. "That means you're still sane."

Tsunade however wasn't going to let this man slide. "I'll heal you to an extent, but not before..." she said crackling her knuckles.

Snape didn't even scream. Hell, he couldn't not in front of these people. He had some pride and he was stubborn too.

He doubled over in pain, but pushed it aside and slowly tried to stand back up. Man, Tsunade had a right hook!

After his brief beating from the mad woman he was healed to an extent, but she didn't go back on her word and some of painful injuries were still there.

I" ..." he started his voice hoarse. "I'm glad everything worked out. I never meant to …to gamble like that. She…" he stopped as he could say no more.

"That's understandable and it won't happen again," Hiruzen said seriously.

Snape nodded.

"Good now the guards that escorted you before will accompany you again. However, if anyone else besides them get involve- the contract is invalid and Haku will personally hunt after you." The silence that followed that statement was uncomfortable.

Their eyes never left each other's. _And I will not nor will my successor stop them._

"I understand, sir."

Hiruzen nodded and they left the prison. Hiruzen talked animatedly to his former student asking if she would take over his position.

"Hmm…" Kakashi remarked looking up towards the sky. The rain has longed stopped and a white gyrfalcon was heading directly towards him.

"She's Riri, Haku's falcon." Kakashi supplied. He disappeared. Hiruzen sighed tiredly and with his former student headed back towards the hospital.

"I'll become your successor, but..." Tsunade paused; "Only because so none of this happens again."

Hiruzen smiled that was good enough for him.

* * *

Haku woke up yet again to a white ceiling. 'Zabuza-san…Where?'

"Ay, you're awake. I am Shizune," Haku titled her head in the other ninjas direction. "If you feel find to it you may dress. Your kimono is over there," she gestured to the small table.

Haku nodded just as knock was heard.

The door then opened to reveal the third Hokage, Tsunade and Kakashi who eye smiled.

It was best to get down to business, before the teen was ready to be released from the hospital. "Haku it was a gamble. I am afraid so, and it mattered not your condition because he would have met his end anyway." Snape wouldn't have suvived if she didn't. The Hokage smiled slightly. "You have made his suspicions true and I know that it is now more than ever unavoidable. "

Haku's features didn't change. "And so you want me to…" is what her eyes said.

Hiruzen shook his head. "No, that is not necessary to be separated from your companion and because the school only takes in children to high school students- we have with the magic community of Japan have come to an agreement. Thus the contract was made. More will be explained however; it will not happen again I assure you. "

A pause; "You are aware that the Chūnin exams start next week?"

Haku nodded. "Because of the ordeal that took place in regards to the _wizards," _it was the first time they ever heard Hiruzen spat out a name as if it was viler than Oroichimaru's curse seal. "Not handling they're own business and involving us. I have assigned you and your companion if agreed too- You both will be assigned a mission."

"I will talk to, Zab…"Haku stopped. How was Zabuza? Was he...

"He is waiting for you," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Haku nodded feeling reassured.

Hiruzen dug in his robes and took out a envelop that had a copy of the contract and the mission information. He crossed over and handed it to her. "I trust you will make the decision and report to my office immediately once it has been decided."

Haku mutely nodded.

"Alright then," Tsunade said. "Since that is out the way. I'll explain to you what happen and give you an up-dated report of your health, etc… Understand?"

"Yes," Haku answered slightly. Tsunade handed her some water and she started to explain. So, that's what the gamble was. It was a coax.

"And where is Snape-san headed, now?"

"Back to his word," Kakashi supplied.

Haku closed her eyes. It was partially his fault- all because he was following orders. But, didn't he take heed to her advice?

"May, I be release today, Tsunade-san?"

Tsunade nodded and gestured towards the familiar pink kimono.

Haku got out of bed and walked towards the clothing. The door closing behind her so she undressed out of the hospital gown and into that familiar kimono that she loved.

Once signed out, Kakashi was the one that offered to take her to the apartment.

Kakashi was unable to warn Haku who scurried inside looking for her companion, Zabuza. The apartment looked just as she left it saved for the disposed cup, but when she stopped in front of their room everything just froze. Not, even Riri who was perched on her shoulders could sway her from the immobility.

Slowly Haku opened the door and looked around. "Zabuza-san..." she whispered.

At hearing the voice that was nothing more than a mirage in his head, Zabuza looked up in Haku's direction not quite seeing.

Haku was on the verge of tears as she bit her lip. What happened to him? Why does he look like he hasn't slept for days or eaten?

"Haku…" it was hoarse, croak. That was, but wasn't her Zabuza –san. He was strong, feared, demonic yet, kind and flawless. But, yet looking at him he looked utterly broken.

Riri flew off of her mistress shoulders and landed on her perch while Haku dashed forward. The envelop dropping on the ground forgotten.

It ached. It seriously ached. Zabuza knew the pain was no longer a hindrance and he was ready to endure even more pain. The apartment that he was brought back to was filled with nothing, but of _her. _He knew Kakashi came_, _but he paid_ no _mind. Even when he was brought out of the apartment and into the scarecrow's it was the same. It wasn't that the apartment reminded him, but the visions at night were enough to keep him awake.

You'd' think that an emotion would flicker through his cold dull eyes, but nothing seemed to get a reaction not even a laugh. Then he one day during the week of Haku's state he was brought back without complaints. He dully looked about when he entered and didn't look at anything that would spell: Haku.

However; that all changed when… "Zabuza-san….." It was her, but was it really? Was it really his apprentice, his tool his… His mouth opened slightly, but nothing came out and his eyes only flickered a little, but it last even for the illusion to see.

Then he was engulfed in warmth. A person, tears..? But, why him? Wasn't he a demon? Wasn't that why they were betrayed? A forest scent with the smell of winter-snow engulfed his senses.

His eyes blinked. Realization slowly, but accurately hitting him hard. That was no illusion! That was not of his mind's eye... That was…

"Haku," he breathed as his arms slowly surrounded the small petite body, cradling. Soft tears fell down her face and Zabuza could see it clearly when she blinked at him.

Instantly his thumb swept them away. Zabuza noted how small and fragile his companion really looked.

Haku was silent as she tried to blink away the tears. Zabuza's hand caressed her cheek and she leaned into the touch. It felt like years not three days.

It no longer ached. It was no longer raining hail. All was fine. All was well because... because he didn't need to shed no more tears and his heart didn't feel like shattered glass.

With one fluid motion Haku was back in Zabuza's arms and the latter breathed in his companions sent; holding her as if to never let go.

_"You are my tool….my weapon. My companion, but most of all… You're my most precious person." _

Zabuza tightened his hold.

* * *

N' cut! Oh, my….What will happen next? So much happened in this chapter! It is needed though! Anyways you guys know what to do! Untill next chapter; I'm out!

JA!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I want to thank you guys who are still rolling with **ITOY**! You guys are the best!

Also, I'm not giving them extra power or a power that overpowers the other. I'm leaving them the same for now. Well, in a way the sibling's do have a connection or link of sorts. I'll explain more when that time comes. And, yes. The pairing is still undecided and yes, Sasuke / Female Haku are welcomed as a choice. I'm currently stuck with them two and Zabuza / female Haku. However, as I just said the poll-your choice- is still open for you guys to choose, but once the story ends whoever Haku ends up with will be final. Harry/ Hermione I don't know yet, but maybe briefly as the same applies to him.

_Last time: Zabuza went into a depression; Harry had opened a link of sorts unknowingly with someone who has eyes like him (Haku) and because of this Dumbledore came up with a hazard idea that could put him in even more danger knowing that it still wasn't safe; and in Japan, Hiruzen sent Snape back after Haku received assistance –from Tsunade-and made a full recovery. He also gave Haku the mission folder that contained not only the mission, but other information as well. Zabuza finally admitted that Haku was a precious person. Sasuke wants' answers now what will happen? _

Now on to chapter …10!

* * *

_To be called precious by someone; is to be that person's important treasure._

Zabuza Momoichi glanced down at the sleeping girl, before his dark lid eyes looked up at nothing in particular. It was ironic. So, much so, that Zabuza wanted to recoil in the lowest pits of hell. How could he have been so stupid?

_"Human! That's what emotions are. They make you such a thing and you…you... Threw, Haku away as if she's nothing more than a dented weapon! That's not being human … that's being a puppet!"_

Zabuza wanted to laugh at his idiocy. That damn, Uchiha ever since he met Haku the boy was hooked. Honesty, he didn't know whether to be grateful, irritated or just ignore the comment that the Uchiha's blonde teammate made. It was rather interesting how that crazy kid just up and yelled at him as if he wasn't feeling the damage.

At least the other knew that being a shinobi required one to show no weakness, but that didn't mean that Uchiha, Sasuke wasn't interested no contrarily he was.

_An apartment, Zabuza vaguely noticed. His eyes were dully taking in the surroundings. Some was helping him, but why? Why was he even here? _

_"Kakashi. What happened?" _

It was like second nature to take in information no matter what state a shinobi was in and that time was really no exception.

Zabuza's gaze never wavered and just continued to stare at nothing as an emotion flickered. However, he never voiced a sound.

* * *

**England….XXX…. **

_Emerald eyes as clear as his glistering green were bright, but that changed drastically. A thousand birds flying through the air, but it was not so and a blinding blue light engulfed his vision. Then…. Blood. Piercing, oozing from what was the mouth, but the hit…_

_Then everything….everything went black._

That memory replayed in Harry's mind as he finished up packing his few clothes, before pushing it away with a shake and heading back downstairs.

"Come on," Dumbledore said bringing him out of his silence.

Harry didn't say a word as he took Dumbledore's outstretched arm after saying a brief goodbye.

Harry entered the home that was never really home. "So, your kind given up on you already have they boy?" Vernon sneered with a smile.

Harry glared, but answered impassively. "No, not really. Just … Never mind," he said walking passed the normal family and up towards the stairs.

"Where you going boy?!" Vernon shrieked. "We deserve an explanation. That bloody school of yours doesn't start till September and they _willingly_ took you away from us! So, explain, boy!"

Harry turned over his shoulder, having one foot on the stair. Then he sighed turning towards them fully; "Fine."

Harry sat reluctantly just as he did on that day. He looked at the three Dursley's. "I had a break out and went into a shock state for a good day. When I woke up, they concluded that I had another vision of the enemy, but that..." Harry made a face.

"But, what boy?" Vernon said impatiently.

"I don't know, but the person had the same eyes as my own. The next thing I know is darkness."

Why he was telling the Dursley's of all people, Harry didn't know. But, didn't they know more than what a non-magical should know in the first place?

Petunia once again surprised them. "Your sister boy is the only one that has eyes similar to your own. As eyes are like a person. They have similarities and differences, but yet are their own. So, sadly with just that information you gave us and what you _saw_…The Dursley's didn't have to believe fully, but…" There's no evidence to find out who the person with those eyes were."

After a moment, Harry answered, "Yeah. That's what I was saying." Truth was he was thinking it, but they didn't need to know that. "But they still persisted on getting me to talk."

"_Don't_," Vernon growled. "_Get_ _any_ _funny_ _ideas,_ _boy_. We heard you out and gave you our help. Now, go to your room and don't…come... OUT!"

Harry stood up and snorted. Should have known they wouldn't change just because they've decided to open up a bit. Harry went up to his room taking out this wand and twirling in his hands as he plopped on the bed.

_'Was that my sister I saw?' _Harry thought to himself. Harry then closed his eyes concentrating on the memory to play in his mind once more.

But, nothing, nothing came.

**End...**

* * *

**Two days later…**

Sasuke walked the streets of Konoha in barely suppress anger. Why? He didn't know. Mainly it was because it was the only emotion he would welcome. Because worrying for Haku or anyone for that matter wasn't him.

Someone clearly wasn't watching where they were going and Sasuke was going to send them his most heated glare that he could muster which was a lot, but... "Forgive me, I...

"Haku," it was easily simple how her name rolled of his tongue. In besides, only she and probably one other had her kind of mannerism. But, one thing he knew was that he liked the way her name sounded.

Haku's bright green eyes looked up at the Uchiha and he stared back. "Come with me."

They ended up at the training ground #3. No one said a word, but Sasuke was getting even more pissed off by the second. He hated to be in the dark and most of all he hated Zabuza Momoichi to an extent. Funny reason why was because it concerned Haku.

Sasuke wasn't one to care for such emotions, but Haku interested him and no matter how much he tried he couldn't ignore her.

Sasuke sat crossed legged and Haku followed with sitting more on her knees with her hands in her lap.

"Why?"

Haku emerald eyes never wavered from his coal black eyes. "Why were you in the infirmary?"

Haku looked away in thought in the same manner she did when he first met her. "It was a gamble," she finally answered. "One would have happened earlier if…

Sasuke waited, but Haku did not finish. A gamble. A fucking gamble! Did her life mean nothing to her? Because it show as hell wasn't a mission. Konoha may be stupid with its court elders calling the shots, but the Hokage wouldn't…

"Sasuke-kun."

"Don't," Sasuke interrupted her as looked on with an unnerving stare. "Just, Sasuke." Kami knows he had all girls calling him that and it didn't – for some reason even though it sounded like her; he didn't want to hear 'kun', 'san,' or 'Uchiha-san' fall from her lips.

Haku was silent for a moment probably contemplating. "Sasuke," she finally answered.

"I… I'm a tool nothing more than that. If, Zabuza-san…"

Sasuke gritted is teeth and within a flash Haku was underneath him with his hand holding her throat.

'He's gotten fast,' Haku idly thought as her bright emerald eyes crashed with his cold coal black.

"Don't ever... ever say that to me.' Sasuke's cold gaze conveyed as he tighten his hold. He wanted to beat some since into her just as he did on that day.

"You're more than just a weapon."

Seeing that Haku's eyes swirled emotionally he read the meaning. 'A shinobi is nothing, but and I am no exception.'

What the hell? It was ingrained in her. Sasuke loosen his hold. Unconsciously- not even registering his actions Sasuke leaned in. How in the hell did those two relationship work? He could tell the man was devastated during those days and it's been two days since she was recovered and mobile, but Sasuke just didn't understand.

She crushed even the coldest of hearts and made he, Uchiha Sasuke question his own beliefs. Not, just Zabuza Momoichi.

A brush of the lips; the touch was soft almost nearing feathery. Haku didn't move her eyes as wide as Sasuke's own once cold black ones. Like a blazing fire that erupted, Sasuke removed himself and stood with a hand in his pocket.

Haku blinked once, before taking the offered hand. Seeing her standing Sasuke removed his hand as if it was burned, placing it with his other hand in his pockets. He turned his back to her and proceeded to leave the clearing.

"Don't do something so foolish again," and he was gone as if he never was there in the first place.

Haku tilted her head in wonderment. She only told him the truth, but he never let her finished! She had more to say and she never gave him an answer either.

A flash of white –silverish wings and a white Gyrfalcon was on her shoulders. "Riri, "she said absent mindedly running her hand through her falcon's feathers. "I believe I have a problem."

Haku headed farther into to the clearing where there was a small river. Sasuke's actions didn't help in the slightest in fact they just complicated matters. Of course, they were important to her, but Zabuza... was her first precious one.

Her mood changed drastically. She didn't get why after that morning –why was Zabuza pushing her away?

Haku's two strands that were tied with the metal clips blew with the breeze. It was quiet, Riri went to hunt and Haku sat deep in thought.

"Haku..." The footsteps were heavy yet, quiet and the voice was one that Haku hasn't heard since that night. The sound of a sword being placed in the ground and then the person sat close towards her, looking directly ahead.

Silence. Zabuza inwardly sighed maybe the way he acted afterwards wasn't the smartest idea. He shouldn't have ignored her. Hell, it was almost as suffocating as when he lost hope.

"Zabuza-san…why?"

It was a simple question, really. But, Zabuza didn't want to answer. How could he just say, 'I was afraid? Afraid that you were just an illusion…An illusion that would forever haunt me; so much so I wouldn't be able to put the reality back?'

"Zabuza-san…please at least..." Haku sounded small and insecure.

Zabuza ran a hand through his spiky brown hair then the next millisecond he held Haku in an embrace.

Haku blinked several times understanding. Tears began to cascade down her checks as she returned the embrace.

Zabuza wasn't pushing her away or worse- he did it because he was afraid and scared. She smiled wry, but glad. She was a precious person to him too not, just a tool. A weapon that was to be replaced once dulled.

* * *

**England...**

Snape eyes jotted open and he looked around the empty room. Right, it's been two days total since he came back. Snape got out of the bedding and walked slowly, before picking up his pacing strides. Stopping in front of the mirror he took out his wand and casted a spell, before going to the headmaster's office.

"Ay, Severus… I have some news to tell you. You see it involves, Harry." Dumbledore started with his ever glistering twinkle.

Snape impassively looked at the 'light', Dumbledore. "What can possibly be news, _Albus_?"

"Harry has had a blackout. According to him he has seen someone with eyes as bright as his and his mother's. However, I have seen his memory of that incident." Snape didn't need an explanation.

"So," Snape growled with hatred. "You use legilimens while he was unguarded."

Dumbledore waved it off. "It was hardy for my own means." What a load of crap. Snape restrained from snorting out loud. "I merely needed the information to help him."

Snape crossed his arms, tilting his head slightly. He schooled his emotions. So, the potter boy has seen his sister nearly lose her life. Did the boy somehow open a connection with her? "Get to the point," the potions master sneered. "I don't have all day."

"I found it much of interest however, there's nothing else to search into. I have sent the boy back to his relatives for the time being and because of a new ward I have found that it was indeed his sister that he saw, but …" Dumbledore stopped retreating to his own thoughts.

"Well, then," he said after a moment. "Did you manage to get any information regarding, Haliene?"

Snape didn't answer he didn't need to. Snape turned around swiftly and trotted out of the office with a scowl.

He needed to find out exactly what happened with the Potter boy before he delivers the news to the third.

Fifteen minutes later he stood outside of #4 Privet drive. He knocked. Vernon answered the door and sneered.

Snape just looked at the man impassively whilst raising a brow.

"Come in, before someone sees," Vernon said impatiently.

Snape obliged. The other two Dursley's winced as they saw the 'freak's' friend. They sat in the living room waiting on Vernon to come down with him.

Harry blinked, "Professor?"

* * *

Sasuke charged with a chidori towards a poor tree. Why? Why did he do that? Haku was nothing more than an interest. She wasn't precious to him, wasn't a … But, yet he, Sasuke Uchiha treated her like a person... someone who had value in his life in a weird twisted way.

He gritted his teeth and charged up another chidori. He didn't care, so why? Why did her emotions affect him? Why did he care that she smiled? That she stayed with him and that _man_.

Sasuke let the electricity surround him and he concentrated. Zabuza Momoichi may have taught him swordsmanship, but he found himself hating the man because…..

Sasuke tried to block the image of Haku. She wouldn't- no the thing is she could help him. She was after all…

"Hm... so this is where you were," the voice was lazy as it came from the side.

Sasuke didn't answer his sensei. "Well," the man said. "So I was right. Little Sasuke-Kun- Sasuke threw Kakashi a death look, "Does have an interest in Haku-chan."

Kakashi dodged the punched aimed for him and continued. "You know I think this would be a good story for Icha - Icha. A lost girl who meets two of the most coldest of men. The two men instantly find interest in her because of her nature," Kakashi eye smiled as he was having a blast whilst dodging Sasuke's assaults.

The boy looked angry and the curse mark was responding to his anger.

"Zaraki and Sora fight to the death, but are ..." Kakashi kicks Sasuke sending him skiing back. "Stopped by Shirayuki and because she was confused on whom to choose she …

Sasuke stood back up and charged. The man was speaking nonsense, but why? Why did it sound so much like the situation now?

Kakashi twisted and he had Sasuke under his foot. No longer was he just telling a story. "Listen up, Sasuke that's good and all that you like Haku-Chan, but don't confuse the girl let her figure it out on her own."

Before, Sasuke could do anything Kakashi was gone. And, far away a black crow shrieked before disappearing.

**XXX…**

"Such a touching moment. Did you two finally figure it out?"

Haku blushed slightly and jolted away from Zabuza who growled. They both turned to see Kakashi crouched on a tree branch.

'This might be fun, but in the end she'll have to choose one. Who will it be Sasuke or Zabuza?' Kakashi thought.

"Good job, Zabuza," Kakashi commented good naturally. "If you don't mind asking-

_"Get lost, scarecrow before I rethink my options and kill you," Zabuza threatened. _

My word Zabuza was stubborn. He didn't care just so one of them didn't betray the village. "Fine," he said with a sigh. "You've both have an hour before heading off to the Hokage."

Then Kakashi was gone in swirl of leaves. Haku made sound, "the mission," she exclaimed.

Zabuza raised a brow. "Oi, Haku…" with a sigh he followed Haku back to their apartment.

**XXX…**

Tsunade and Hiruzen nodded in approval. Haku and Zabuza accepted the mission and so did Sasuke Uchiha, who accepted his portion which wasn't to be known in the other mission statement that Haku held.

The next morning the Chūnin finals began. First up was Naruto vs. Neji.

Meanwhile in England it was late night and most were sleeping, but one family wasn't. "I don't understand, professor."

"Potter there's nothing to _understand_, that was your sister who've seen."

Snape didn't know how many times he said the same thing over and over again, but it was getting tiresome.

"No," Harry clarified. "I mean I want to know how she died a temporary death. The light that I saw was intense and it wasn't the killing curse."

Harry shook his head trying to sort it out.

Snape sighed once more. "Potter I've been here long enough," he said starting to stand. He couldn't stay any longer as he already stayed for a few hours. He couldn't chance it not with Dumbledore's new ward in effect. "I'll see you tomorrow, Potter. Goodnight."

Dudley snorted. "Well, freak you've now know a little but his story sounds off."

Harry glared. "What sound off?"

Dudley gave him a look that said, 'stupid freak.'

The dead couldn't come back to life.

Snape closed his chambered doors and massaged his temples. He successfully avoided answering the boy's questions, but was ticked because of how the boy was treated there. No, he didn't ask them to tell the truth, but demanded as he had to stall time, before he would tell the boy his thoughts.

He agreed that it was indeed a connection like he has with Voldemort, but was weaker. Another reason why he was ticked was because… He involuntarily said that he witnessed the girl's death and that she was alive. He knew…

His wards were being mess with. "_Headmaster_," he growled out sitting up.

* * *

**Omake**

Hermione and Ginny sat worriedly- one looking at articles of clothing and the other's nose was in a book. However, neither was really focused and their thoughts drifted. "You think Dumbledore did the right thing?" Ginny asked uncertain, her eyes darting from one person to another.

"No," Hermione answered. "Well…

"Of course he didn't!" Ron blurted out. "What was the point in bringing him back there?"

"Indeed," Fred said.

"It smells fishy," George nodded in agreement.

* * *

**N'cut! What will happen next? Oh, Chūnin exams have started! So, the mission although not explained fully has a three team squad. What does this mean? What is the mission? What does Dumbledore want with Snape now? Will Kakashi put away his books and focused on his three victims? **

Again guys pairing are still open for choosing. I' m stuck on who should Haku be with.

Zabuza/ Fem Haku or Sasuke/Fem Haku? I will try to make my Omake's as deleted scenes and or bloopers that didn't get a chance to be in the actual chapter. So, I hope you enjoyed!

Well, until next chapter…I'm out!


	11. Chapter 11

If I own anything...Do you honestly think I would be here? Looking back at m y first two stories. I have come a long was. Sure I still have errors, but they can either be over looked or fixed. Plus it doesn't take long to go back and edit. Unlike my first two-three fic's. Funny huh…?

Well, with that I just want to thank you guys for following and what not with my stories! Thank you!

**Zabuza x female Haku: 5**

**Sasuke x Female Haku: 3**

**The end result is not here yet guys as you will find out in next- later chapters. However, the choices are still there for the chosing so don't stop voting! **

**I have no BETA; I'm currently doing things on my own. In plus with my schedule I don't think a BETA will stick around. So, with that I hope you lovely readers don't mind in helping me out!**

**Cage Bird after some debate has been deleted. Sorry to those who've patiently read and stayed/follwoed that story, etc. **

_Last time: "..." _

Now on to chapter …11!

* * *

The fight has yet to start as both opponents stand ready. No one in the audience made a sound. Zabuza and Haku sat far away from the rookie nine as they waited for one to make a move. It seems that Naruto was ready to charge as he crouched slightly only to throw out several kunai knives aiming right for Neji.

As the kunai headed straight forward the Uzumaki charged.

Neji caught the kunai with his right hand clutching it slightly all the while stopping Naruto's assaulted punch with ease; throwing the blonde who flipped just in time only to twist and land on his feet.

Naruto attacked again, but the Hyūga prodigy just dodged effortlessly.

**XXXX….**

Zabuza snorted and to think that, that was the brat who'd up and yelled at him some days ago.

"He has come a long way," Haku commented softly.

"Hn," was the simple reply.

'Naruto-kun,' a pale-lavender eyed girl thought.

**XXX…**

Naruto fully assaulted with fast punches, but yet, Neji dodged mercilessly. Not, letting the orange-clad Uzumaki get a point. He as gently as his technique was named; outstretched a palm and hits the boy sending him soaring a few feet back.

However, Naruto had other plans and attacked with all his might despite his injury.

"Give up."

Naruto stood back and smirked. "Humph. That was just a warm-up. Let's get started," and with that he prepared to perform his famous jutsu.

**_"Shadow clone Jutsu!" _**

**XXX…**

"Fool."

"Don't be so judgmental, Zabuza-san. It is unwise to underestimate him. Especially with his shadow clones."

Damn it. Zabuza couldn't refute to what Haku said because it was true.

**XXX…**

Naruto including his clones prepared kunai. "Don't… you ever count me out!"

Neji's features hardened slightly as his byakugan pulsed taking in the information that was Naruto's chakra.

Naruto charged once again.

Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't able to even make an assault as Neji flipped over two of his clones and the upper kick that was aimed for his chin.

**XXX...**

"Amazing," Haku commented as she watched along with thousands as Neji Hyūga rotated in the air swiftly taking out Naruto's clones.

Hmph. Zabuza snorted. "That's nothing, Haku. You should know that."

"Ay, but sparring with him would be nice."

Zabuza didn't ask who, but it didn't matter.

**XX…**

Apparently Naruto just didn't give up. Neji whipped out his clones once again, but this time with a small rotation leaving a crater underneath his feet.

"What- What the hell?" Naruto breathed.

"Did you really think you've won?" Neji asked with a smirk plastid on his features.

Once again Naruto performed the shadow clone.

**XX…**

**"**Well, I be damned," Zabuza breathed out airily. "Should have known he was fighting a, Hyūga."

"You mean …That boy has the douju eye kekkei genkai."

"Yeah," her companion replied; "Similar, but not the same to the eyes of the brat."

Haku nodded. She didn't need an explanation on whom, Zabuza-san was talking about, but at the mention of the Uchiha she didn't know what to feel. After all, the teen boy confused her to no end.

**XXX… **

Naruto fell to the ground most likely unconscious. The proctor walked over to check on the fallen fighter, but Naruto was slowly, but surely getting up.

Naruto had a shaky smile as he prepared for one final hope. The only hope he had left to finishing the fight.

"I hate when people look down on others just so they can please themselves. "His blue eyes looked serious as they gaze at Neji with determination and resolve. "People don't deserve that, and failures….Heh, "his smile was crooked before his features changed and he looked like a predator about to charge at his prey. " I'm always called that and today..." He declared." I'm going to prove them wrong."

Neji's byakugan flared to live as he blanched a little. "What the hell is that? Chakra…? Or is it even chakra?"

**XX...**

'That's not chakra!' Haku thought seeing it for the first time. 'What- What is that?'

**XX...**

Neji could barely keep up with Naruto's enhancement. They were matched kunai for kunai. Chakra with demonic chakra clashed.

**XX...**

The audience was amazed. To stunned to rebuke a comment of disbelief. Holy shite! What in the hell happened?! When did the dead last, Uzumaki become…

'He has indeed gotten stronger. I wonder if...' Haku shrugged the person out of her mind and glanced at Zabuza-san with a fond smile. He was shocked as well it seems.

With bated breath and anticipation the audience looked on.

**XXX...**

Neji was pushing himself out of the huge burial – crater. However, as instantly as he stood Naruto's fist slowly emerged from the ground and gut him straight on the chin; sending Neji flying up swiftly the n just as swiftly landing on the ground with a thud.

"How…?"

"Because..." Naruto panted. "I was always called a failure. I failed the graduation test three times," Naruto continue to pant. "And, there was always one that I couldn't master. The shadow clone."

Neji's eyes widen.

"That's right. So, don't tell me about fates can't be changed."

The proctor closed his eyes with a smirk. "Winner! Uzumaki, Naruto!"

* * *

**England...**

_"One may seem far away, but it is closer than you think."_

Harry turned on his back and looked at the blank wall that greeted him. He couldn't sleep. The conversation he had with Snape was one that he wished he had answers to because the man didn't tell him a single thing.

"_Potter, stay away and wait. That's all you can do."_

_"Why..? Why must I wait? I've waited long enough!" he remembers shouting. "Fifteen years. Fifteen long years..."_

_He could have sworn he saw an emotion flicker in those black depths. "Another wait will not hinder you. You are a lion are you not?"_

_Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, looking away he didn't answer. Of course he was a Gryffindor. But, he hated not knowing anything once again, he hated that Voldemort could be moving while he was sitting here back at the Dursley's, he hated that he had to wait longer to know of his sister, he hated-_

_"The vision that you speak of," Snape spoke breaking him out of his thoughts. "That was your sister."_

_The realization shocked him. That suspicion creped in his mind on occasion, but... "I don't understand, professor."_

_Snape remained silent pursing his lips. "Potter, don't ask any questions that I cannot answer. You just need to know that yes that is what you have witnessed."_

_So... No, wait how did Snape know this? Did he witness..?..." How is she? Please, professor at least let me know something!" Harry begged. "Something other than that's she …_

_When Snape answered he thought he was speaking to a robot or a soulless being that had no commands. "I can't answer questions that I'm not permitted."_

_"Why?!" Harry was losing his temper. He already knew that he-_

_Snape didn't answer and Harry sighed running a hand roughly through his hair. "Then can you at least tell me something. I don't understand, professor."_

_"There's nothing to understand Potter. Tell me," Snape drawled with a demanding tone." Why are you so insistent on knowing? "He didn't give Harry enough time to answer asking another - more like demanded to know of his life with the Dursley's._

Harry thought farther. He had to agree to some extent that people just didn't come back to life, but then...No, the Hogwarts ghost were just ghost not really **_alive_**. Unfortunately, the ghost thing was far from his mind now and he was thinking of the how and why.

Why did Snape want to know of his life with his relatives? Did he want to make truce?

How did his sister come back? Surely where she was living there wasn't someone like Fawkes there, right? What kind of killing curse was performed, or was it even such?

He didn't know anything. Was his sister living in a wizarding world that was more advanced than wizarding-Britain? Was it so hard for them to realize that all he wanted was to meet his sister? Why couldn't he go to Japan just once and see for himself?

Harry turned his back now facing the wall. Angst-ing about his current situation wasn't going to help him and he knew it.

Harry sighed tiredly and took off his glasses placing them on the nightstand; closing his bright emerald eyes. Maybe some sleep would make him feel belter.

After all; he only had a few more weeks to endure.

* * *

It was indeed Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled with a gleam that shown that he gleaming.

Snape didn't like it; it was to perfect. Too much like he found a breach in a security ward of the most top secret organization and the pitying part was that he knew that, Dumbledore wouldn't care for the consequences whether they were good or not.

No one said a word and Snape wondered if the man was silently using legimens on him, but quickly put that thought away as he still held up his barriers.

"Severus," Dumbledore finally spoke with a smile that wasn't' at all like his usual self. It showed that he was manipulative, slick, and... "You've been a very bad, boy."

Could he have phrased that differently...? Snape felt as if he wanted to throw up right there; "I beg to differ. "

"Oh…?" Dumbledore said his mood sounding more amused now more than anything. "You disagree with me. " Dumbledore's smile never wavered and he held one finger pointedly. He **will** get the information that he's been wanting and...

Snape mind went blank as the real reason why Dumbledore came sunk in. He watched as the headmaster lifted up a single finger pointing it at him. So, he wanted to use sick methods, huh? So, be it. He wasn't going to get the information from him!

Five minutes later and Dumbledore was ready to try again, but he knew a futile attempt when he saw one. "Very well, then I see you're being a stubborn mule. Well, then since you refuse to tell no matter what methods I use farther…. Then, why?"

Snape didn't answer.

"You cannot keep the girl out of her birth right. She is the Girl-Who-Lived and Harry's only relative that will welcome him."

"So," Snape sneered venomously after a moment. "Is that it? Surely his friends would surface?"

Dumbledore fledged innocence. "Come now, you know what I have done. Surely –

"Lily and James," Snape restrained himself from sneering the man's name. "Of course," Dumbledore waved it off interrupting Snape. "They wouldn't, but we need them both in order to fulfill the prophecy."

Snape clenched his fist. So, they were nothing more than sacrifices? He knew it, but hearing it was a whole other story.

_"Get out," Snape was now seething. "Get out."_

"Well, of course. See you at the meeting in two weeks." Dumbledore said with an elderly smile, but his eyes held that twinkle that Snape loathed.

* * *

**_KONOHA…._**

Obsidian eyes widen like saucers. First jade eyes that belonged to Sakura closed and her head hung with the impact of the sand. Then because Haku wanted to help the girl (Haku sees no evil in anyone, but if it is orders she will have to forgo that belief) managed to dodge the sand, but she only managed to keep that monster away from him for so long.

Sasuke didn't know what to do and his curse seal was cursing at him painfully like being struck with cold needles from the inside out. Where was that damn Zabuza Momoichi? Why wasn't he here? Why did Haku just come and fight that monster on her own?

Sasuke didn't know the answers, but it didn't matter at the moment what mattered was that he wasn't strong enough. Wasn't strong enough to help, neither Haku nor his teammate and most importantly he was _weak_.

Weak. He hated that feeling, that word. It made him angry, made him want to destroy and hate with untenable passion.

WHAT? NARUTO THAT IDIOT!

"Save…them," he found himself whispering in pain.

Naruto nodded seriously and fled towards the monster known as, Sabaku no Garra.

How..? It wasn't right. Sasuke watched in disbelief as Naruto summoned a gigantic toad. This just confirmed it. He was weak.

The two insane genin charged one final time and Sasuke recoiled in rage.

* * *

Sakura Haruno sat in a chair cutting up apples as she smiled sadly, looking at the raven that was sleeping. Sasuke stirred and Sakura jumped up. "Sasuke-Kun I...

Sakura turned around seeing their blonde teammate.

"Fight me," was the cold demand.

Sakura tried to protest, but Sasuke ignored her completely stepping on the apples that he knocked down with no remorse what so ever. "Fight me."

Next thing Sakura knew they were on the roof and her two teammates were clashing violently. Horror stricken she ran forward only to be blocked by ice mirrors.

"Don't interfere, Sakura-Chan. Not with those two," it was Haku, Sakura noted.

"How could you?!" Sakura shrieked. "They're going to kill each other! Sasuke-kun," she muttered looking away, tears beginning to fall from her jade orbs.

Haku didn't even look at the girl who was going into hysterics.

Two screams of slight pain later and Haku dropped her mirrors and the two were met with the sight of both boys being held by their collars.

Kakashi and Zabuza held the Uchiha while a white haired man by the name of Jiraiya held Naruto. Sasuke eyes were on Haku and he wretched himself from the two men and waltz over towards the emerald eyed girl.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear something that only she could hear. Haku's eyes widen and she blanched only for a second, before her color returned.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes, before muttering "Let's go," Haku mutely nodded and followed Zabuza not looking back at team seven.

* * *

The next morning the funeral was held in honor of the third Hokage. Many, so many were saddened, but the inauguration for the fifth hokage was held after the funeral and many rejoiced, but it will still take some time to get used to.

"Zabuza-san," Haku called leaning on his shoulders.

Zabuza squeezed Haku a little tighter as he gritted his teeth. Yesterday that damn Uchiha said something to her and she hasn't been her carefree self. In fact every time she saw the brat it was of a fear and grief along with a hope that it wouldn't happen lingered in her emerald orbs.

Zabuza glanced down at hearing even breathing. Haku was asleep and holding him tightly as if he was going to vanish when she woke.

_Dream…_

_Haku walked with a smile down a corridor, but a frown soon marred her features. Last time she checked she was in a wooden home that Zabuza and she lived in together. And she was in the small flower gardens. _

_"Zabuza-san," she called tentatively. _

_As she neared the light she could only see emerald eyes as clear as her own, but no figure. Another figure to her left, but all she saw was ruby red eyes. On first Haku looked on in fear as she thought it was the Uchiha, but the eyes were to ruby, too normal to be such and then she heard a hiss. _

_A snake? Haku frowned she didn't summon the snake, so why?_

_She couldn't understand, but then everything seemed to brighten and the ruby eyes although gleamed maliciously began to vanish then suddenly the emerald eyed figure screamed._

_A boy, Haku muttered to herself. Who was that boy? _

_She ran forward once she saw Zabuza-san, but then stopped looking horror stricken. He was fading away too fast, and too soon for her liking. _

_Haku reached out a hand to grab her precious person, but then black coal eyes that showed no emotion what so ever looked at her._

_"Sasuke..." she breathed out. "Zabuza-_

_His lips moved words uttering from them coldly. _

Zabuza jolt when Haku bolted like lighting, panting. She was looking around frantically, searching.

"Haku," Zabuza called gently. Haku turned her eyes taking in his face uncertain.

That's it! Zabuza growled and grabbed Haku by the hand. The latter yelped slightly, but it was enough for him to loosen his hold into a more gently coxing one.

* * *

Tsunade, Kakashi and the second member of team seven, Sasuke Uchiha sighed inwardly. There goes a new door.

"As much as I am glad to see you both," Tsunade started, but then rubbed her temples at seeing an infuriated Zabuza. It was bad enough that Kakashi kept on sending his student disappointing looks and now the other Jōnin was sending him murderous looks.

Just what in the hell did the Uchiha do?

Tsunade roughly ran a hand through her blond-golden locks. "Alright then Sasuke Uchiha since you refuse to give in... handover your mission folder. I will give it once I deemed it necessary, but till then your cut from the mission."

Sasuke didn't say a word and inside the deepest pits of his mind Orochimaru was pleased. Why? Because it was thanks to his influence that the boy said such a thing to the girl he liked, but Orochimaru couldn't have the boy thinking of such at the moment after all, time was running out.

"Zabuza Momoichi and Haku," Tsunade spoke carefully her amber eyes watching the raven teen carefully. "You may leave for the mission immediately. Guards," she stated firmly; "Perimeters pronto!"

The two guards that always accompanied Snape nodded and vanished with as swirl of smoke.

Tsunade rubbed her temples felling a headache coming, "Shizune bring me sake!"

Shizune who was just about to enter the office scurried down the halls.

"The rest of you dismissed."

* * *

**XXX21…**

Snape didn't care and he visited Harry once more with or without Dumbledore's permission. He was glad that the boy was going back tomorrow because he was sure the boy was entering a phase. Honesty one minute he was glad to see the positions master and the next he wanted to punch the wall. Snape dryly called it hormones, but unfortunately just as he was about to walked over towards the home his seal tinged.

Why were they here now? It wasn't time for him to report back just yet. Snape left the small neighborhood and walked down the streets – no the alley ways till he reached a dead end.

He bowed, "Enough," the masked man spoke; his mask was that of a panther. "We're not going to send you there. Just come with us the fifth wishes your immediate presence."

Snape frowned he didn't know what was going on, but something must have happened. He nodded and went along with the two guards.

Before he knew it he was in Konoha's tower. "Wish that I didn't have to see you again," Snape groaned. It was that mad –woman. The woman that beated him, before she healed his wounds.

"Tell them to come here pronto," the woman Tsunade ordered. "Their client is here."

A guard nodded and headed off and was only gone for a few second, before the guard and two others appeared in the room.

Snape eyes widen. He didn't think they would actually take his offered mission. His mind twisted and turned for possible reasons, but none came to mind. What changed?

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

**O-MAKE!**

It's been a few weeks and the news that Harry was coming back tomorrow eluded their suspicions of Dumbledore's decision. The gang was sitting crowed inside the barrow.

"Can't believe it!" Ron blurted happily." He's coming back."

"I know it just seem so overwhelming," Hermione stated absent-mindedly. "It's been weeks and we haven't heard a word from him."

"Yeah... It felt as though he never came," Ginny whispered.

"True it did," George supplied.

"But, it'd be," Fred chirped in.

"Worth the postponement we went through," they said in unison with matching grins.

A shout, "Come on CHILDERN hurry it up! We're leaving in thirty minutes!" Mrs. Weasley hollered.

The twins grinned, Ginny perked up, and Harry's two best friends suppress their happiness, but all in all they all ran down the stairs ten minutes after Mrs. Weasley shouted.

Meanwhile in Konoha certain silver haired Jōnin was hoping for the best for two certain individuals. While a raven haired teen brooded because Haku was gone earlier than planned.

* * *

**N'cut! Oh, my, did Sasuke jeopardize his portion of the mission completely? What exactly did he say to Haku to have her so shaken? What will happen next? **But, one thing is clear though; the mission has become active and has started. Again, what will happen next? Review, do whatever!

**'I Trust Only You'**, will be up-dated when I get to that story.

Well, until next chapter…I'm out!


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything, but my imagination. I have placed up a new story KHR x Naruto crossover; I guess you could say it's different as it not like what I normally write. It is a Sasuke X Female Tsuna.

**Zabuza is still in the lead. However, the end result is not here yet guys as the end is a long way from here….**

***Ryoma would say* Mada, Mada Dane….**

**Haku has snake contract and Harry speak snake-Had to give them something in common -XD!**

**I have no BETA; I'm currently doing things on my own. In plus with my schedule I don't think a BETA will stick around. So, with that I hope you lovely readers don't mind in helping me out!**

_Last time: The invasion took place. Because of Orochimaru's sick meddling, Sasuke's in deep waters with Haku and especially Zabuza. His mission was terminated temporarily (which is still is) and Zabuza and Haku accepted their missions and proceeded to leave Konoha. _

Now on to chapter …12!

* * *

"Well then, let's go."

Snape along with the guards and Zabuza and Haku disappeared in a swirl of smoke. When they reappeared it was on a desert street and the guards nodded towards their two fellow ninjas before leaving, Snape in their hands.

"Come on, we're not too far away. If we stick to the alleys," Snape started, but he stopped as he knew the two would get the message. "Just let me handle the introductions."

Zabuza shrugged placing a hand on Haku's shoulders gliding her along with him.

* * *

Harry couldn't have been more excited. He was leaving tomorrow! He was just in his room when he heard a knock at the door, but who would that be?

He heard Vernon's heavy footsteps even from down the stairs.

Vernon stood turning a shade of purple that looked extremely unhealthy. "What do you want, _again_? And, who are these freaks with you?"

He didn't care who the two behind were, but...he'd be damned if the freaks were coming in!

"A moment," Snape coolly answered.

"Fine," Vernon growled. "Come in before someone sees."

A few minutes later the Dursley's sat in the living area with the guest while Vernon stormed upstairs.

"Come on boy," that freak of a teachers here for you," Harry didn't know why, or maybe he did. Snape was his only contact at the moment.

Vernon grumbled in front of him and he followed behind. The family and Harry sat on the couch.

Not, even ten minutes and the Dursley's and Harry still stared as if Snape grew a second head. "W-What…?"

The magnificent bird (Riri white gyrfalcon) as Vernon blandly made known sat perched on the girl's shoulders tilting its head sideways. The elder teen/man was tall, spiky brown hair, tanned skinned, bandana over mouth, small beady brown eyes; wearing black with something wrapped in bandages behind his back and metal plate facing sideways on his head. On his wrist were two black arm bracelets, but they were not ordinary ones.

The girl's appearance was androgynous; wearing what was most likely a dark mesh green kimono with dark turtle neck underneath, matching pants and sandals covering her forehead was the same metal plate. However, her eyes…. her eyes were bright green emeralds.

"I won't repeat myself," Snape said sneering.

Petunia looked as though she was going to blow. No way was that girl her niece!

"Hump... Doesn't mean we have to believe you," Dudley said crossing his arms as he was no longer staring –He felt disgusted he was about to flirt with a 'freak'!

Snape pitched the bridge of his nose. Kami these people were infuriating. "Potter, aren't going to step out of the gutter?"

Harry blushed he _wasn't_ in the gutter. He- he just couldn't believe it! Not, to mention that he now owed Snape some type of courtesy-Well, damn he thought sourly.

"Uh… Hi."

Snape didn't know whether to laugh, face palm, scream, or do all three. The boy was hopeless. Meanwhile Dudley snickered.

"Hahaha~ that's it!" Seeing Dudley happy the elder Dursley's did nothing.

"So," Vernon finally spoke his voice somber as if he was restraining himself from kicking them out. "Do they speak English, or are you going to speak for them?"

Snape sighed. He couldn't issue harm sadly. '_Breathe, Snape. Breathe.'_- "Why don't you ask them and find out," he said snidely restraining from pitching the bridge of nose again.

No one opened their mouths, but Petunia had something to say. "Why suddenly show up now? And at our house no less! Do you know how bloody irritating it was for –She gestured to the boy Harry and Snape- "These people **–'your kind, freaks'-** bothered us because they were searching for you! _WE_ even told them that after we _dumped_ you off you were adopted. "

Petunia huffed and Vernon nodded in agreement with his wife. Dudley just watched with a gleam his eyes; although a part of his mind had sick thoughts he shrugged them off- there was no point in thinking on what if's if she did stay.

Harry shook and glared. Those-

"Mm…" heads turned towards the soft hum. Harry looked in those eyes that belonged to his sister and saw…various emotions that flickered so fast he couldn't catch them. He and the onlookers watched as she patted the falcon's feather the other hand securely wrapped around the man- Was he man? Because he looked to be their age, but something just felt off.

"Thank you then," it was soft as she spoke towards the Dursley's who were taken aback. They weren't expecting _that_ as an answer. Even Harry looked horrified. Was what Snape always said was true?

"_She's happy in Japan, Potter. Much, much happier," _that must be it. His head hung as he looked away, rubbing his neck awkwardly. His sister never really wanted to meet him. That stung, that stung worse than a bee's sting.

Vernon laughed out right. "Ahahahaha, what were you expecting, boy?" Vernon's laughter was cruel, so much so that Snape wondered if that's what the Dursley's been aiming for. To break the boy for worse than what Dumbledore – His thought stopped at the man's name being uttered in his mind. Dumbledore wanted this so he could control the boy! Snape felt like hurling; empty contents –

"Shut the hell up," Vernon stopped and the others turned towards the cold, snide, sultry voice.

"Listen hear Momrich- Vernon sputtered out in outrage. No one humiliates him in his own house.

"Momoichi."

"I don't care!" Vernon bellowed. Zabuza said, did nothing to deter the purple whale. "No one tells me to shut in my own house!"

Before, Vernon or anyone could do anything else; Riri screeched and flew off of Haku's shoulders.

"You damn girl, get that BIRD out of my house!"

His outburst had no effect on the ninjas as they just looked at him impassively.

"Calm down," Petunia said trying to sooth her husband's anger. A glare stops her in her tracks though.

"Look," Snape spoke treading carefully. "Let's just get this over with. Some of us have important business to take care of."

That seemed to do the trick as Vernon was heaving exhaling and inhaling deeply.

"Professor…?"

Snape let out a long sigh. "Ms. Haku do you mind?" As expected the girl looked towards her companion.

Zabuza inclined his head and he said something in Japanese. "Riri," Haku then called and the falcon soared pass landing back on her shoulders.

Snape nodded and the falcon was on his shoulders and he disappeared.

"Well at least one freaks gone," muttered Petunia.

"Boy," Vernon growled. "Hurry it up dinner will be ready soon," Harry knew that it took a lot for them, not to just kick the two out as it would as they would say 'attract neighbors'.

Zabuza grunted as Haku's warmth was removed from his person and she followed the scrawny boy upstairs.

Petunia went to do the cooking and Dudley sat next to his father like a good boy learning from the elder. Vernon happily told him of his job and Zabuza inwardly groaned he just hoped Haku was having better luck.

**XXXx… **

Harry didn't know how to feel. I mean how is one supposed to feel about it. You think that Snape would have at least told him beforehand, but then Blah! He should be happy, but…

"Uh…" Harry was fidgeting. Why in the world was he so nervous?! "I'll guess I'll go first."

* * *

Snape strode in as if he wasn't just at the Dursley's introducing them to Harry's long –lost-sister; "Severus."

With his head held high and his sneer marring his features, Snape dug in his robes. "I had orders from Haku's headmistress to give this letter to you," he handed a small envelop tapping it once with his wand towards Dumbledore who took it with a smile.

_Dear Dumbledore-san,_

_I am Tsunade, and I have permitted Haku and her companion(s) to get to know her brother, Harry. I have permitted for them to attend Hogwarts however your advisor, Snape has been well informative and I thank him for I have better chance to warn you. **TRY** **ANY** tricks and you will find yourself in the most excruciating outcome. Now, my students are permitted to do as they please and do not **separate** them as they work well together and are very **protected** of each other. _

_We may be Japan's magic branch, but our magic's are all different however, do not **pry** in any attempt to figure out what I mean you will find out soon, but I must say that because our magic is whether **troubling **if overacted and has no systemic course (wild and unpredictable, controlled by emotions) then you can expect _'Confringo's' _to_ _fly_.

Snape refrain from snickering at that part. He remembered how the fifth actually joked along with one of her men; -Shikamaru was his name- about sparks and fireworks.

_As I said our magic is different from yours and not all of Japan's magic community uses wands. I am letting you know because I am one of the few headmistresses that do not require students to use such weapons. Do not pry once more I must warn you of that, and finally far most if **ANYTHING** happens to my students you. Will. Regret. It. Dearly. No sane-crazed hiding location, no magic tricks, will help you escape once you are **found and magical England will lose us as supporters**. _

_P.S. Do hope you understand and respect our communities' wishes._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress, Tsunade._

Dumbledore took a breath, "Ah, I would like to meet this, Lady-Tsunade. She sounds like such an eccentric woman."

Snape snorted. He didn't know the half of it. "You better heed to the headmistress warning, Albus. I fear what would happen if you didn't."

Dumbledore waved it off with a twinkle in his eyes. "You did well, Severus my boy. Perhaps-A pause; "A reward would do for such accomplishments." Dumbledore stroked his beard as he said that and Snape never –I take that back – wanted to gag.

Why did the old man have to word things so disgustingly?

"A reward for such trouble isn't _needed," _Snape sneered out.

Dumbledore frown slightly mockingly, "Nonsense, my boy. As they say: consequences reward punishment while good deeds reward prizes."

What the (censored)?! He was sick, very, very sick!

Snape waltz around and turned to storm out of the headmaster's office quickly as possible. He needed to head back to the Dursley's, or head to his next assignment –

"Wait, Severus." Snape didn't even bother to turn around. "I have changed my plans you will escort both Harry and his sister Ms. Haku and her companion(s) to the HQ's tomorrow instead."

"Hn," was the only answer Snape gave before bolting out of the creep's office.

* * *

"I guess you already know my name." Harry was racking his brain at what he should tell his sister. Should he tell of his exploits? His friends, godfather? What?

"Well," Harry started again smiling sheepishly. "Hogwarts is really amazing. I mean you'll love it. You are going right? I mean you don't –I'm not going to force you to be –

Haku hand rose and her eyes twirled. She was muffling her laughter-Harry wanted to glare, but... "Calm down, Harry-Kun. Take it slowly."

Harry sighed she was right and ran a hand through his messy hair. Harry wanted to glare again as he was kind of envious. He bet that her hair didn't bother her as much as it did him!

"Yeah, ok. Uh… let's see it's your choice, but really the school-There's nothing to describe the wonders of it. I have two best friends Ron and Hermione. They're a little on the eccentric side, -That was mildly putting it as those two were quite something- "but they're really great friends."

Haku listened and frankly she didn't know what to say. How was one that had no friends, but comrades in arms supposed to refute to that? She guessed that because they were precious they were friends, but she inwardly frowned. What of Zabuza and Sasuke-Kun?

Haku froze slightly as the teen came to mind. Why? She knew he cared for her in his own twisted way, but what he said to her on the roof of the hospital kind of warrant a distance plague.

"So, my fist year..."Oh, he was talking again.

Haku blinked. "A troll..?" She questioned. Snape told her of such incident that he and the teachers came across during that year.

"Yeah that was just the beginning though during my second year..." Harry trailed off debating whether or not he should tell her.

"Uh... yeah, this teacher he was such a fake it was terrible! He had everyone under his arm-Lockhart was his name and he," Harry groaned at that memory that man was pain in the rear.

"Mm…"Haku hums as if she could picture that like a painting. "Must have been fun. I can image such a thing, but I must say I wouldn't have last long with such antics being schemed just to keep the spot light."

Harry looked up from rubbing his temples and blinked. She spoke with a slight accent, but it was hardly noticeable. They must have English as a second course, or something-"What about you? What did you do at your magic school….uh..?"

"The Akademī, "Haku said with a chuckle. " I have stayed for a few months before; I traveled many places with, Zabuza-san." Of course that was partially true as it wasn't a lie. Haku was thirteen when she went into the hunter-nin, or_ Oinin (Tracker ninja) _association for the village, Kirigakure.

"You see," she explained. "We start at early ages and once we have finished our education in our magic – Harry was awed, but why so early? Was so they could have their own lives and live with their families afterwards? "We don't necessary chose our paths right of the bat we have secondary schools to go to." Although, a genin team, or other squadron fulfilling missions wasn't exactly secondary schools, but maa, oh well. The boy didn't need to know anything else.

Silence reign and Harry took this as his queue to start again as Haku wasn't going to elaborate or say anything farther. "Well... third year was –

"BOY! GIRL! Come down for dinner!" Vernon yelled.

Dinner was silent and Harry sat awkwardly at the table. Suddenly Momoichi stood up and Haku followed. "It was a nice dinner, Mrs. Dursley," Haku spoke with a bow. "But, we must be heading towards the inn now."

Inn..? Oh, she must mean Hotel.

"Well, then, we shouldn't hold you," Petunia said all too happily.

Zabuza grunted his appearance may be that of a sixteen year old, but it was just to fool the damn wizards and it was the only way that he could _stay_ with Haku like always- hence why he wore the black arm band like his companion wore her own.

All too happily was the Dursley's standing heading them out towards the doors of their home. However, just as they were about to open the door Snape came back in with a **crack.**

**"**You two are ready to head to the hotel? Potter," he said addressing Harry. "I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up; do be ready to leave when I arrive."

Snape nodded and Zabuza placed an arm around Haku whilst Riri, flew outside searching and waiting.

Harry although didn't get to talk for long he felt that he knew Haku a little. But, it wasn't a lot. He couldn't wait for tomorrow he had a feeling that he would see his sister again.

"Well, _freak..." Dudley said, "Looks like your sister isn't a freak like you. Maybe mom and dad made the wrong choice."_

_"Shut up!"_

Dudley had a smug look on his face and his parents just watched uninterested.

_"Boy, do the dishes and make sure the house is clean," Petunia hissed. _

Harry scowled, just one more day and he'll be gone.

* * *

"I assume that something happened with your third member," Snape queried as they walked in the darkness.

A shriek and Riri soared pass landing on Haku's shoulders once more chewing on what was most likely her meal.

Zabuza grunted as he still held Haku close.

They stopped in front of some old looking apartment complexes. Snape threw them a key, "top floor unused for a while. I'm sure it should surface for the night. Goodnight, I'll see you again tomorrow and inform you if the second completion. Speaking of such, Dumbledore has accepted without suspicion."

Snape was met with a nod and a grunt. "Well, then tomorrow then," and he Apparated out of the complexes.

Once settled Haku stretched and snuggled in the sleeping bag. Zabuza placed an arm around her protectively. "You seem as though you were having better luck."

Haku chuckled, " Forgive me that I couldn't prevent the Dursley –

"Its fine," Zabuza said his baritone chuckle resounding throughout the small room causing Haku to shiver a bit. "What about the boy?"

Haku caressed Zabuza's arm that held the arm band. "He is interesting to say the least, but he is that of what Snape-san proclaimed."

Zabuza grunted, "Hn."

"Do you think it will work with this, Voldemort?" Haku asked referring to Snape's mission.

Zabuza didn't answer, but he didn't have to for they would find out tomorrow.

**XXXX… **

_"Ssssseverus…. Why do you show at this time, now?" The voice was serpentine._

Severus hunched on one knee and bowed. "I apologize milord, but I have good news to report."

Lestrange snorted whether un-lady like.

_"Enough," the snake-man said sickling calm; "What is this good newsssss?" _

Snape held no defiance in his eyes as he spoke. "I have recruited two new members however; they will only assist in the war as they will attend Hogwarts without suspicion."

"You idiot!" Lestrange hollered. "_WE_ don't _need brats_ to fight after all, that school just holds _pansies_."

_"Bellatrix," it was a warning and the woman shut up immediately. "You have my interest, Severus- the man patted the head of a snake who hissed in approval. "Continue."_

Snape did so willingly. "I would like to teach them while am I in their presence. They come from Japan, sir, - The snake man looked as if possible ready to grab Bellatrix and kiss her. What news was this? Allies for the war, of course it mattered not at the moment that he met them just so long as they could help him win the war they would soon take place.

_"And just who are our helping hand?" _

Silence reigned and the man was about to pull out his wand, but…"The –Girl –Who-Lived and her companion(s)."

Snape was sure he heard a pen drop. Nah, maybe it was just his imagination, but the silence was deafening.

"WHAT?!"

Following Bellatrix outburst many death eaters and other allies of the 'Dark lord' muttered in whispers.

"I speak no lie milord," Snape spoke quieting the hall room down.

Voldemort held up his wand pointing towards Snape. For the first time the 'dark lord' didn't perform one of his curses. The man laughed with a hissy sound like silken water. Yes, the girl he could use to kill the boy! After all, the boy wouldn't dare attack the only family he had left, even if –Oh, this was perfect too perfect!

"You've done well, _Ssseverus_…"

* * *

The next morning, Snape strode in his dungeons picking up potions that lied around. Oh, he was trilled everything went smoothly and once he was done he had to report back to the fifth. Finishing up the last bit of cleaning Snape glanced at the time. Grabbing a scroll of parchment and quill /ink; he then threw some powder in his fireplace before mouthing 'Maple Street.'

Meanwhile Dumbledore had to go to the press after all he had an announcement to make.

* * *

"That is good news, Snape-san. The fifth will be pleased with the report; I'll have Riri send it." Snape nodded as he sat around the rectangular table, the quill writing everything he relayed to the two on the parchment.

Sure enough when the quill fell, Haku rolled it up and tied it to Riri. "Find the guards and take this to the fifth a.s.a.p."

With a shriek Riri flew out the open window and headed off.

Snape stood, "Let's get going."

**XXX…**

The Dursley's were trilled once the 'freak' was gone. "How are we getting there?" Harry asked and he regretted when Snape answered with Appparation.

The feeling of being torn apart by a twister quickly faded from Harry's mind as they stood in the familiar neighborhood Grimmauld Place, London.

Inside the house of number twelve-precisely the kitchen several people sat. They were waiting patiently, but a certain man by the name of Mad-Eye spoke. "Snape has returned with the boy and their not alone."

* * *

Sasuke brooded as he rapidly performed the hand seals. Damn it all! Oroichimaru was going to pay! How could be so stupid-?

Electricity crackled from his fingertips as a swirling current surrounded his hands.

So stupid to allow such filthy words to leave his mouth! Because of that sick lunatic he has to find a solution to fix his problem.

He charged forward the Chidori happily chirping through the air.

The only good news was that thanks to his temporary disposition he had a little time to think.

"Didn't I tell you to stop training," a sigh left Kakashi's mouth. "You're hard headed."

"Hasn't stopped me before," Sasuke coolly answered not looking at his sensei.

Kakashi let out an agitated sigh. "Listen Sasuke, I know for a fact that Oroichimaru had only a part in your actions. Because of what you did it will take a while and maybe not at all. You know Zabuza's chances are now spontaneous thanks to you."

A clank and a tree fell. Sasuke gritted his teeth. Did Kakashi honestly think he didn't know that already?!

"Then what do you suppose I do, huh?!"

Kakashi thought for a moment. "That I'm afraid I can't give you the answer to. You'll have to find out on your own," then with a poof he was gone.

Sasuke scowled. Oh, what help that was. (Censored) scarecrow! He figured that much from the beginning.

With instant transmission two guards appeared in the office with a beautiful gyrfalcon swooning by landing in front of the desk.

Tsunade unhook the report. She smirked very much pleased with the news. Both parties accepted without suspicion. Rolling the parchment back up Tsunade barked her orders, "Stay for a few minutes I have a new mission for Snape to take on. Second bring in Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

**N'cut! So much happened in this chap! What does Tsunade want Sasuke for? What will the reactions of the order be? Better yet, what will happen next? Companion(s) I purposely have it that way. Oh, the Dursley's meeting them was a onetime thing –personally it was a blow supposedly. Hope I got that across if not then ohwell. Tsunade had to be formal in her letter although she was itching to say 'brat'-XD! **

**'Stranger Magic' is where I got the idea to use the confringo joke. Let's see... Anything else…Mm… No, so-Oh, the black arm bands I'll explain it in next chapter.**

**Until next chapter; I'm out! **


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything, but my imagination. I have placed up a new story KHR x Naruto crossover; I guess you could say it's different as it not like what I normally write. It is a Sasuke X Female Tsuna.

**Zabuza is still in the lead. However, the end result is not here yet guys….*****Ryoma would say* Mada, Mada Dane….**

**Mana –magical force that allows transport (chapter 4).**

**I have no BETA; I'm currently doing things on my own. In plus with my schedule I don't think a BETA will stick around. So, with that I hope you lovely readers don't mind in helping me out!**

**Harry speaks snake, but Haku has snake contract and the link is still there just will be explained later.**

_Last time: Zabuza and Haku met Harry and Zabuza's appears to be sixteen thanks to the black arm bands, but what else can they do? Dumbledore has been warned by Tsunade, but will he ignore the warning? Snape has successfully performed his mission and Dumbledore and Voldemort suspect nothing. Now Harry, Snape, Haku, Zabuza and Riri( gyrfalcon) are at the order HQ's –Sirius home. What will happen now? _

Now on to chapter …13!

* * *

Snape taking the lead guided the trio inside. Immediately once entering the halls they could hear voices in the kitchen.

Harry grinned. It was time to see his friends!

"Harry!"

Harry grin broaden as his friends greeted him; it only skyrocketed when Molly and Sirius as well as Lupin hugged him tightly.

Snape however, just turned the corner with the two shinobi in tow. "Honestly Potter you could have waited."

Heads flew up seeing Snape, but stared at the two in various degrees of curiosity; as the two were standing behind him with eyes of boredom and amusement respectively.

Snape exclaimed, "This is Zabuza...He gestured to the tall muscular build tan _teen_ that had something hidden behind bandages. "And Potter's sister, Haku…" he glanced at Haku; (he never got her last name) "Their headmistress has allowed them to come here for the term so that Haku may know her brother and finish up their magical education."

It would be comical if it was any other day. To see several people who were highly elite(Well if you call order members that) wizards and witches who were some of the most prestigious wizarding families beside the Malfoy's and others- take on the form of fishes out of water.

One might think if they were in the open flies might just invade, but alas the priceless expressions subsided briefly. It felt like hours instead of minutes when one witch finally pulled themselves together. "Come again…?" Tonks stuttered her hair turning various shades displaying her disbelief.

Snape didn't get a chance to elaborate as his tongue had a tickling feel to it. "I have done my part now, I must leave," he snidely said excusing himself from the Black estate leaving Haku and Zabuza alone.

Everyone was in shock; they couldn't believe it Hali- the girl was actually here! Standing just in the door way!

Harry's friends well, more like friend was looking in a stun speechless kind of way while he told them of what Haku told him just the day before whilst grinning. He still couldn't believe that his sister was here in London.

"Ron you listening...?" Harry blinked and ran a hand through his hair. Even when Ron gave out a 'Yeah,' the red-head wasn't listening at all.

Hermione sighed blinking muttering a quick apology before introducing herself. "I'm Hermione Granger. The idiot- she sent Ron a look. "Is Ronald Weasley. Over there-She gestured to the twins who were farther away wands in hand, but spells forgotten... "Is Fred and Gorge, or Gorge Fred can never tell with those two," She said shaking her head.

"Next to me is Ginny the youngest...She said gesturing to a fourth red-head who was staring dumbfounded, speechless. "And you already met your brother."

"Do... you... Do... You know that you're famous alongside, Harry?" Ron asked breathlessly.

Hermione scolded the red head who just up and shrugged. Molly who was a mother-hen at times looked on sadly. "Oh, dear. You must know. Its trad-

"Molly is right," A man with a shabby appearance said softly. He introduced himself as Lupin, "Your parent's they did that for…and because of that Voldemort (many flinched at the mention of the snake-man's name all, but Haku, Zabuza, and Lupin who said it and Harry). "Was defeated however..." He seemed to freeze up.

"He's back and kicking," another shady man who had blue eyes and messy unruly hair growled. "We have to do everything there is to stop him neither you nor Harry will-

Haku was never really one to interrupt anyone unless needed and she could somehow understand were this man was going with his conversation. "Understandable however,

"Sirius Black, I'm yours and Harry's god-father and the owner of this house." The last part was said with a sneer as if he didn't like the prospect.

"Black –san I have my own agenda regarding the war and I have faced much in Japan. It has after all had its own share of wars you know," (and still do on occasions) Haku finished not once moving from the spot beside Zabuza who leaned against an innocent wall near the door way.

"And what would that be?" a stern yet, friendly looking wizard asked curiously.

Haku frowned in contempt for an answer that would sooth the curious wizards and witches. Zabuza however shifted slightly and many looked towards him distrusting. What with his bandana/ mask covering his lower face. "You people need us to spell _everything_ _out_?"

If that was the case than just maybe coming and accepting this slightly messed up mission wasn't-

"No I apologize, I am Kingsley Shacklebolt. I was merely asking of her experiences?"

Zabuza huffed lightly it was hardly heard by the wizards and Haku still was thinking.

Haku finally looked at them as they watched her with various types of expressions. "It is for the best that none of you know of my experiences," at that several people's eyes narrowed and some looked incredulously.

"Why is that?" Hermione spoke up her eyes watching closely.

Haku absent-mindedly soothed Riri's feathers, her expression never changing. _"Iwanu ga hana,*_" she received wtf looks however, said no more afterwards.

Hermione frowned. She didn't like not knowing things and she didn't know what Haku just said. However, she felt as though she was scolded like a child in a kind yet, insulting way.

"So," Harry started breaking the tension that was forming. "Haku you were telling me that you had choices once you'd graduated at a certain age... "Honestly he just wanted the distrust to ease.

Haku placated an amused smile while Zabuza inwardly snorted; it probably wasn't to far from the truth anyway.

"Well, yes," Haku thought quickly. "We have choices of travel or school once we graduate from the Akademī. The Akademī is institutes were we start from as early as we can walk and lasted until we are qualified to move on."

What? That was Mad!

"Mm… How early do the …?"Ginny seemed that she couldn't finish. Probably because the idea of magic starting into manifest itself at 11-years old seemed more logical.

"As I just said as early as one can walk," Haku said unperturbed.

"Uh..." Molly made a cry. "How terrible?! Your parents that watched over you...Surely they didn't allow such a thing?!"

Haku didn't even blink. Common most known rule among ninjas: regardless of the mission one must not show weakness. "They've been dead for as long as I can remember."

A dead silence over loomed.

Lupin coughed, "So what did you chose?"

"Travel," was the simple unnerving answer as her expression never changed.

Zabuza smirked well that was close to it.

Harry brows netted hoping that he was treading into a lighter topic. "So how did you meet, Zabuza?"

It didn't go unnoticed; how Haku's expression seemed to glow. Oh wait the truth…right. "We were both attending the Akademī in our first years. Took most of the same classes and even partnered up for nearly every assignment." Well, yes, if assignments meant assassination attempts, running away from other hunters, working for an evil maniacs, etc. then…

"Oh," Ginny smiled. "He's your best friend!" she exclaim with a nod. "That makes since on why he came with you."

Several people brought the lie however, Hermione and Mad-eye weren't necessary convinced.

Sirius grinned wolfishly and the other order members introduced themselves; Molly introducing the sleeping Mundungus.

"Whoa," Ron whispered after staring at a white animal on Haku's shoulders. "She has a gyrfalcon!"

"Whoa, you're right! They are rare to have," Arthur exclaimed with a smile. Yes, gyrfalcons were as rare as the phoenix the reason why was because of its history to serve only the royal ruling family and signified power.

"_Hang_ _on_," Moody roughly stopped the happy moment. "That sword? It isn't for show that much I can tell…His mechanical eye solely looking at Zabuza.

Harry looked at Zabuza along with the others in shock. They thought it was nothing more than a case or something, but a sword!

Zabuza finally made a movement other than what only Haku would notice; inclining is head, "None of your business old man."

The air seemed to thicken. "Now, Alastor," Tonks smoothed. "Don't do anything foolish."

**XXX... **

"You wanted to see me, Lady-Tsunade?" Snape stated with a bow, although it came out more as a question.

Tsunade nodded, "Glad you could make it. I assume you already know that while Haku is there in England she will still have assignments to do."

Snape nodded.

"Good, then, I have a mission for you."

* * *

**Crack!**

Snape arrived back only to tell Zabuza and Haku he was leaving and to retrieve a few things however; the moment he arrived he was greeted with the sight of Moody holding out his wand aiming a spell towards the two ninjas.

Shock faces of mix emotions watched on as it fired out of the wand's tip, but even more so when the two that were standing at the door way leisurely; leaped up vanishing .

The spell hit the wall creating a huge whole after the wake.

The two landed simultaneously one after the other; Zabuza landing on both his feet and Haku landing in a crouching position with her hand outstretched as if she threw something.

No one said a word the only thing that sounded was Moody's rough grunt as his wand flew to the ground with an audible thunk.

Harry and his friends could only gape alongside the others; it was Molly who whirled on the ex-auror.

"Alastor, what were you thinking?! You've could have -"

"Don't be blind, Molly," Moody growled. He proceeded to take out the needles as he spoke, "Obviously –

"Don't pull them out so roughly," Haku stated in a matter of –fact tone. "Now, can you explain? Why did you attack us?"

"Constant Vigilance, I always say. " Moody growled out. "Clearly with those reflexes you can fight and that sword is just as I've stated before."

Haku frowned. "So, you wanted Zabuza to unsheathe his weapon?" She tilted her head pursing her lips.

Harry didn't know how to react. Of course he was awed, but…His sister just **_dodged_** a spell as if it was nothing more than a slow motion picture. How was that possible? Did they learn other arts beside magic at the school she attended?

It was Perplexing. Hermione couldn't grasp it. She narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't **normal** here. Hello? It is the wizarding world! What the heck is normal?!

Tonks glanced from her predecessor and the two fifteen year olds. Her wand out just as some other members such as Kingsley had theirs out ready.

Ron was looking on in awe.

Snape rubbed his temples. Only Mad-eye would do something like this.

"What is it? How did the both of you do that? That was faster than..." Sirius asked breaking the tension slightly.

"Mm…. You didn't have to attack us... We were trained for battle purposes as well–

"Haku," the tone gained everyone's attention and they looked from Haku to her companion. _"They don't need to know every little detail."_

Argh… Again with the switching of languages!

Haku nodded, Zabuza –san was right.

Haku stated slowly standing up. "However, it is a required field that everyone must take." She picked up Mad-eye's wand twirling it as she headed to take back her needles.

Moody took it with a growl and Haku leaped back once and the next moment she was standing by Zabuza's side.

Snape who was long forgotten strode up to the two whispering something, before turning to stare with a scowl at the wizards present. As if remembering that he had a brief mission to attend to he turned around leaving the Black estate with his robes bellowing behind him.

Who knew they were so friendly with the evil-git?

* * *

It was as if last night was dream, but Hermione woke up and stared. Yesterday was definitely… not a dream.

"Morning, Granger-san," Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. Haku was wearing a light blue kimono with her hair down.

Hermione quickly apologized.

"Would you like breakfast?"

Hermione blinked and nodded, "Yeah I'll go wake up the others then…" she left the kitchen just as Zabuza who was wearing dark grey came down grabbing a plate.

"Zabuza-san," Zabuza grunted. "The side missions-

"We're doing that once we're settled at that school," and he sat down.

Truth be told they never looked at the other missions yet – what with their busy days.

Sirius stopped and stared just as Hermione did earlier. "You cooked all of this, Haku?"

Haku who didn't join Zabuza at the table yet nodded. She did most of the cooking while Zabuza would get the food or bring food with them on missions. Of course that didn't mean Zabuza didn't cook either.

Harry and his friends walked down just as Sirius asked the question.

Haku noticing rather quickly gave them both plates before sitting down at the table herself.

Hermione and the others got the message.

"Unusual mom must be sleeping in," Ron commented taking a bit of bacon. "What is that?" he asked looking at Zabuza's and Haku's plates.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's a rolled sweet omelet."

Footsteps hurrying rushing down the stairs; Molly reached the kitchen hair a mess and wand out. "Mrs. Weasley," Harry called. "There's breakfast already made..."

Molly blinked looking for an explanation. "Haku made breakfast," Sirius piped helping him-self with seconds, taking an omelet as well.

"Just come and sit," Lupin said gently, "I already handled the drinks," and sure enough on the counter was orange juice, milk, and a kettle was on the stove.

Haku took a sip of her green tea.

Crack!

The cup had a small crack and Haku and Zabuza shared a glance. A bad omen, did something happen in Konoha?

However, the thoughts were interrupted when Lupin took out his wand and fixed the cup. Most just took it as Haku's grip being too tight or something.

Molly nodded and sighed in relieve before fixing her-self and her husband a plate.

* * *

**Konoha**…

Tsunade was pleased perhaps sending some ninja and Snape who knew the family was a good idea after all. Now, then Tsunade rubbed her temples all she needed was the damn Uchiha to show.

Her office doors busted open and revealed a disheveled Haruno.

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke-kun..." the girl looks like she was on the verge of tears. "He's gone!"

Tsunade practically looked pissed after hearing that and stood up abruptly, picking up her desk and throwing it out the window.

Indeed she was just considering herself to be too generous to the brat's, but this was taking her kindness too far.

Taking deep breathes she turned back to Sakura. "Explain to me the details, _now_."

"Well... I..." Sakura fidgeted and explained.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "What else Sakura?"

Sakura looked up then down at the floor as if it would just swallow her hole.

"Haruno!" Tsunade bellowed now regretting that she thrown her desk out. Not getting a response... "Get out, Haruno and go home. Kakashi!"

A poof of smoke and Kakashi was instantly crouching in front of the fifth.

"Sasuke left and Naruto went after him. Find them and bring them back."

If Kakashi saw Sakura he made no indication that he did and Sakura felt useless more so than ever.

"Shizune, bring me sake!"

A few seconds later just after Sakura walked down the hall with her head down Shizune burst in with a bottle of sake.

Tsunade gladly took the bottle and gulped it down. There had to be more than just Oroichimaru pulling the strings. Sasuke knowing him with his obsession with Haku wouldn't just accept that traitors offer.

So what was it then?

* * *

**London two days later…**

Moody was still uneasy with the two who wormed their way in. Clearly the others must be blind if they couldn't see the danger that they were. It was laughable really. They displayed such in the halls just two days ago and now everyone has forgotten that!

"Come one you lassies, it's time to head out."

Molly abruptly stood and swiftly had her family rushing to get ready.

Harry speedily dressed and Ron beside him. "Hey, Harry..." Ron whispered as if the wall had ears. "Think something strange with your sister's friend?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Besides, the fact that he has a sword and probably knows how to use it, no nothing, nothing that would warrant stay away."

Ron laughed. "Ay, mate. You said it."

They peered at each other as the noise increased down the halls and the doors hurriedly busted open revealing a disheveled Hermione.

"Ginny alright?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Weasley patched her up. You need to hurry, but Mad-eye's complaining about a guard missing."

"Guard..?" Harry nearly forgotten about the guards that came to get him this summer, but..."We have to go to King's Cross with guards?"

"No, _you_ do. Personally," she said and Harry and Ron turn to see her eyes narrowed. "I don't get why the two arrivals-

"My sister is not an arrival, Mione-

Hermione flushed. "Sorry it's just two days ago- Well, Mad-eye suggested that if the guard doesn't show up that they will have to surface."

"And that's trouble because..." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"I know you saw the type of _speed_ they have and _skill._ I think Mad-eye's trying to see more of that so he can figure out what they are."

Ron shrugged and Harry didn't know whether to bristle or laugh humorlessly. They were overreacting! It was merely from learning how to fight and not relying on wands to much! "Seriously," he said shaking his head. "I don't understand this world sometimes."

A white feathery wings flew pass and Harry's troubles subsided briefly.

"WILL YOU LOT HURRY UP?" Mrs. Weasley hollered. Hermione jumped as if scolded and scurried out the room followed by Ron and Harry who locked Hedwig in her cage; grabbing his trunk.

They reached the landing just as Ms. Black portrait was beginning to shout.

Zabuza twitched; so dang noisy!

Turning his back to the noisy bunch he walked bristly towards the dang doors and wretched them open; Haku behind him silently and the noise seized as the doors clamped shut.

A few minutes after Mrs. Weasley wretched open the doors followed by Harry, a black dog, and the rest of the gang.

As they walked not even ten minutes, "How in the hell are those two… "Ron breathed as he watched Zabuza and Haku walked effortlessly up ahead of the group.

Harry rolled his eyes, "It isn't that bad, Ron."

"But, still it's," Fred stated.

"So, troubling to do, I think I respect muggles for doing this without magic," George stated.

"Oi," they looked towards Zabuza as they walked. "You lot are seriously slow. We're going up ahead." Goodness a camel would move faster than them, even their clients!

He received various types of looks. "Let's go Haku," and he took off in a sprint.

Riri shrieked and Haku smiled a small smile turning around sprinting after Zabuza.

Sirius who was in his animangus form gaped just as the others- "Well then let's hurry," Harry breathed walking in bristled strides.

Hermione with eyes narrowed followed hurriedly. Blinking once Molly led the others with Moody growling in distrust.

They reached the port ten minutes later with Haku and Zabuza standing up ahead with amusement in their features.

Riri shrieked once and Hedwig glared looking irritated. Why was her master not letting her fly freely?

The group stood for a few minutes before entering the platform nine and three/quarters.

They said their farewells and Moody stopped in front of Harry shaking his hand. "Good boy, now. Keep eyes peeled and ears open."

Harry nodded and the ex-auror stood staring distrusting at the two. "Well now it seems I don't have much to tell you both, but..."He leaned closer his mechanical eye giving him an eerily look; something that the two weren't fearful of having seen much worse. "Have fun."

Then walked away heading back to where Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Sirius stood.

A growling whistle sounded; Tonks and Mrs. Weasley hurriedly said their farewells and sent them off.

Once inside the train; "He shouldn't have come with," Hermione said worriedly.

Ron shrugged. "Come on, Mione give him a break he hasn't been in daylight for a long while now."

Fred and George soon disappeared down the corridor to the right leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Haku and Zabuza who looked like anywhere, but here would be better.

"Let's go find us a compartment," Harry suggested looking at the group.

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks.

"Er," said Ron.

"Sorry, Harry..." Hermione said distractedly. "But, we have to go in the perfect section of the train…

"Oh... "Harry said sounding disappointed, "Then I guess it's just us then. Come on Haku, Zabuza," and Harry for a moment stopped. How was Zabuza going to handle the bandage sword?

Zabuza grunted in response and leaned of the railing and followed the boy.

Ginny who was watching the exchange and felt unease being by Harry's sister followed reluctantly.

People stared as they went from corridor to corridor and finally after at least five carriages they finally found a compartment. Seeing, Neville Longbottom pulling his trunk along with his toad, Trevor...

"Hi, Harry, Ginny…"He trailed off not recognizing the other two.

"Oh," Harry grinned slightly. "Remember what I've been asking Dumbledore...About my sister," Neville nodded and then his eyes widen. "Yup, this is her and her best friend."

"Hello," Haku said with a bow. "I am Haku and this is my companion Zabuza."

Neville greeted them heartily. Then rambled on about how he was looking for a compartment.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked peering inside the compartment pass Neville. "It's just Luna Lovegood-

Neville muttered about not wanting to disturb anyone.

Ginny however, slid open the compartment door and slipped inside, "hi, Luna. Is it ok if we join you?"

The girl in question looked up and nodded.

Ginny smiled and sat next to her, Neville having no choice, but to sit beside the fourth-year-Gryffindor.

Harry and the other two sat in the other seat; Luna watching them intently with an upside magazine –The Gibber-

"How was your summer, Luna?"

"It was well." Luna said dreamily. "You're Harry Potter," she added.

"Yes, I am," Harry answered hurriedly.

Neville chuckled, while Haku looked amused.

"I don't know you three."

"I'm nobody," Neville answered.

"No you're not," Ginny said sharply. "He's Neville Longbottom and that's Harry's sister, Haku and her friend, Zabuza."

Haku smiled and Zabuza looked impassively. Luna stares longer than necessary as if she was trying to remember something, before going back to her magazine.

The ride was then uneventful yet, soon became a ruckus once Neville takes out his Mimbulus mimbletonia.

Haku's eyes widen that plant!

"Neville-san do you know everything about that plant?"

Neville beamed proudly. "Of course I do! It has a defense mechanism-

Haku stood, Zabuza with a grunt following suit shifting his sealed Kubikiribōchō once more.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked nervously as his eyes shifted from Neville to them.

The mechanism that plant has," Haku started, but it was to late and swiftly being used to using Kawamari within rapid succession evaded the stinking sap that engulfed the compartment.

Ginny didn't look pleased. "You could have pulled Harry out of the way!"

She was covered in the stinking goo.

"Forgive me for not doing so earlier, but I did try to warn you all," Haku apologized and with one hand raise she concentrated. The arm band tingled slightly and...

"_Scourgify!"_

Shock. That was the feeling or was it flabbergasted expressions? Either way the speed that they performed ealier and two days' prior- couldn't well match up. Harry felt a little jealous. Haku could perform magic with one hand- No wand!

"Haku," Ginny called in awe. "You did that without a wand!"

Haku frowned slightly. Were they going to make this expression every time?

"I said that we have attended the Akademī – Ginny and Harry nodded, but Neville and Luna looked at them curiously. "Because of that and the reason that we start so early is so we don't have to rely on a wand, but don't worry not all schools in Japan allow such a thing. Our headmistress is just laid back and allows her students to do so."

"Oh," was all they could say.

The compartment doors opened revealing a beautiful girl by the name of Cho Chang. She left with a pink hue on her cheeks after saying a few words and Harry slurped. Well, at least by the time she came the stink sap was gone.

The compartment doors slid open again revealing Ron and Hermione who didn't look all too happy.

* * *

**O-Make!**

Dumbledore was pleased and the whole wizarding Britain knew that Harry and his sister were reunited. "McGonagall, please bring Harry's sister and friend to my office please. I would like you, Snape, and some other teachers to be present whilst the sorting is taking place."

McGonagall sighed, "It shall be done, Albus when they arrive."

Dumbledore couldn't be happier.

* * *

***silent is golden, better left unsaid, and however; literally means not speaking is the flower. Next chapter I'll put in Snape's mission, or will I? Sasuke's gone! WHY? Will Kakashi be able to bring them back? Also a side mission will be introduced... Until next chapter; I'm out! **

**Also Author notes will be chropped in next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything, but my imagination. I have placed up a new story KHR x Naruto crossover; check it out if you please.

**Zabuza is still in the lead. However, the end result is not here yet guys….*Ryoma would say* Mada, Mada Dane….**

**I have no BETA; remember guys? So, I'll need your help! Hopefully, this chapter doesn't have so many, but I am still editing the last chapter. **

**Each house corresponds to an element. Gryffindor (fire), Hufflepuff (earth), Ravenclaw (air), and Slytherin (Water)**

_Last time: I know I rushed it a little last chapter so I'll try not to do so in the future. I kind of got stuck, so I put two days afterwards and school starting-D! However, last time introductions were made and two days the order, Hermione, Ron nor Harry learned virtually nothing, but the fact that their speed is phenomenal. That's not all Harry learned though –Haku can perform wand-less magic! Now what will happen now? _

Now on to chapter …14!

* * *

The compartment doors slid open again revealing Ron and Hermione who didn't look all too happy.

The compartment magically gave space for them to sit. Ron place Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, plopping next to his best friend. "I'm starving," he said grabbing a chocolate frog from the trolley that passed before they arrived.

Hermione sat across next to Neville looking at Haku and her friend. However, she then looked at Harry talking about House perfects whilst Ron closed his eyes leaning back; chewing on the frog's head.

"And guess who's a Slytherin perfect?" Ron said with his eyes still closed.

"Malfoy," Harry groaned in annoyance, misery, irritation-

"Who is this Malfoy a rival?" Haku asked softly breaking Harry's frustration.

Harry nodded, well that was close to it, but he was an enemy.

It was Ron who finally opened his eyes who explained who Draco, Malfoy was.

"That's not all," Hermione cut in rather viciously. "That _cow_ Pansy Parkinson is one too! How in the world she became a perfect it's beyond me. She's thicker than a concussed troll."

Ron snickered. Harry shook his head in disbelief. Zabuza whistled lowly. That was whether harsh coming from the girl who didn't stand with them that well, but...

"I can't wait to give Malfoy's mates a good punishing," Ron said with a gleam.

"Ron, don't abuse your power!" Hermione said sharply.

Ron snorted, "And he won't. Yeah, I'm just going to get his mates before he jumps mine."

"Revenge is sweet however," everyone excluding Luna who went back to her magazine turned towards Haku. "It is only sweet for so long."

_Zabuza snorted loudly looking highly amused. "We still have to take ours."_

_Haku frowned slightly, "I understand Zabuza-san, but these kids revenge is nothing compared to the scale in which we measure."_

_Zabuza chuckled placing a hand over her shoulders squeezing. _

Harry sighed, "Guys can you lighten up?"

Haku glanced from Zabuza turning her gaze back to them, "Sorry it was personal."

Harry nodded, Ron shrugged, Neville looked confused, Luna was listening with interest, Ginny looked out of place, but Hermione was the only one who narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I won't abuse my power," Ron piped up. "Just will make Goyle write lines…" He made a pained concentrated face and placed a hand in the air as if he was writing on paper. "I…must... not…. Look… like…..a baboon's …backside…"

Everyone laughed well; Haku and Zabuza chuckled with amusement. The loud laughing woke up Hedwig and she hooted disapprovingly.

Harry whipped his tears and smiled apologetically at his animal friend. He then noticed the dropped magazine, "can I have a look at this?"

Luna nodded still rolling with laughter.

Harry leaned back and read the magazine. "What is that?" Haku asked softly looking over as well.

It was a newsletter type of magazine that contained various types of news.

Harry stared as if he heard a joke, or because the information was audibly ludicrous!

"Anything good in there?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head and handed the magazine back to Luna.

"No of course not," Hermione answered. "The Quibbler is rubbish."

"Excuse me," Luna said her voice no longer sounding dreamy. "_My father's the editor_."

Hermione was embarrassed and Harry was just glad he gave it back before she would turn on him for what he didn't know. Ron just shook his head; whilst Haku and Zabuza turned to look towards the wall or out the window.

The compartment doors open for a third time.

Harry looked anywhere, but at the smirking Draco who stood in-between his cronies, Grabbe and Golye.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Harry spoke before the now perfect could open his mouth.

"Manners Potter or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy. "You see unlike you, I'm a perfect-

He stopped once seeing two new faces. "Who are you two? I've never seen you before. Where are you from? Never mind all new students are supposed to be in uniform, I'll make sure-

Haku stood and her light blue kimono draped around her perfectly. She walked towards the Malfoy with a focused emotionless face. "I am Haku, Harry-Kun's sister from Japan. A pleasure to meet you," she extended her hand in a shake. Harry idly noted that she had green/blue painted nails.

Malfoy looked flabbergasted and Ron and others laughed at his expression.

Malfoy smiled charming, extending his own hand. "A pleasure as well. If you need any help I'm sure am willing to assist. The name's Draco Malfoy," he interlaced their hands. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to hang out with a brother th-

Haku squeezed tightly to the point where she was going to break his hand. She tilted her head as he squirmed to get his hand free not wanting to scream in front of some losers.

Harry and the others stared wide eyed at the same time Draco looked back up, but the Slytherin gulped wanting to step back or maybe get lost and never encounter the girl again. She was smiling and all, but it was off and her eyes looked distant and emotionless with hidden anger/ angst.

Malfoy bit his lip. Grabbe and Golye were moving, but_..."Move and I'll break his hand. My mood isn't one to push," it was cold extremely so that Harry and the other occupants shivered slightly. _

As much as he was enjoying the spectacle Haku was seriously going to break the boy's hand. "Haku enough," it was like usual and Haku released Malfoy's hand.

"Watch it, Potter, I'll be _dogging_ you carefully," and with his composure slightly back he stormed out, his cronies behind him.

When Harry Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny blinked Haku was sitting in her friends lap comfortably with her head resting on his chest. Her eyes were closed as he soothed the angered companion.

"Whoa," Ron breathed. "That was so cool!" obvious to his two friends nervous glances.

When darkness fell over, lamps lit up the carriages and Luna placed away her Quibbler magazine.

"We'd better change," suggested Hermione at last. She and Ron fixed their perfect badge. "Haku ...

"I thought it would be obvious by now, Granger-Chan, but we do not have uniforms."

Hermione looked slightly embarrassed as well as interested, her curious suspicion hidden.

"So, you wear everyday clothing," Ron butted in before Hermione could say a word.

"Yes, our school is lenient in a lot of things just so long as we pay attention to our education."

Ron's eyes widen in disbelief, but then Hermione gestured for him to follow her as they had to head out to patrol the carriages.

Harry with Hedwig followed by Haku who carried Pigwidgeon followed him along with Zabuza and Ginny.

Once outside the jostled crowds a flap of white –silverish wings soared pass and Riri sat perched on her mistress shoulders. Haku stroked the feathers with her free hand. As they continued to walk along the hustle, Harry was panicking slightly. He couldn't find his first friend…Hagrid.

Standing outside Hogsmeade station on the washed-up road Harry stopped.

Haku tilted her head Snape-san didn't tell of fleshless horses. Well, maybe because the information on Voldemort, the fact that she had a brother or how the wizarding world work was more important than fleshless horses pulling carriages.

Black coats hung loosely over their skeletal bones, their heads were dragon-like and their eyes were pupil-less white staring. Black feathery wings spread on both sides as they stood stock still.

"Pig..?" Ron muttered beside him and Harry jumped pointing to his sister who held the cage towards the Weasley. "Thanks."

"I swear," Hermione panted as she stopped in front of them. "Malfoy's fouler than ever now that he's a perfect. He already started picking on the first years- Where's Crookshanks..?"

Ginny has him," Harry supplied looking for the fourth-year...there she is."

Ginny was panting as she ran towards the group holding a squirming cat.

Hermione and Ron with Ginny went on ahead. "Reckon what are those things..?"

Ron stopped turning over his shoulders.

"Come on mate, we need to hurry before," Harry repeated his question.

"Ron shrugged, "I don't see anything, mate."

"Perhaps …" Haku answered tilting her head looking at the horses thoughtfully. "They represent death." How, right she was-an accurate deduction and they were called thestrals, horses that indeed represented a form of death.

With a small shriek Riri was off her shoulders flying about.

Harry blanched even if a part of him was happy someone other than him could see the horses.

Ron shrugged and followed Hermione who was long gone.

"Don't worry," said a dreamy voice and Harry turned towards Luna. "I can see them too."

She disappeared in the carriage and Harry didn't want to believe what Haku said, nor didn't he know whether to be happy or think that he was going insane that he was seeing hallucinations.

The gang sat together once more just as they did on the train. Haku sat in Zabuza's lap looking out the window while he just sat bored looking at nothing in particular; as a seeming muggle-village passed along the roads and soon grimy lit like the night – darkness and trees appeared into view. However, the school they could see far through the distance.

The castle looked fit for a warlord or a daimyo. The carriages halted to a stop at the front stone steps that led to the front gates of the school.

As they exited with jostled students Harry c thought about Haku's proclamation of the horses. Could that be the reason why no one could see them?

"Come on, mate. Let's go in," Ron said breaking him of his musings.

* * *

The entrance hall was ablaze with floating torches and student's eager footsteps as they turned towards the right heading for the Great Hall.

Immediately McGonagall walked up to their group. "I need the two new ones to come with me," she said sternly turning around leading the two who followed behind.

Harry turned to his friends who just shrugged heading into the Great Hall. However, when they got there the hall was empty saved for the hundreds of students and ghost, as well as the latten's that lit up the hall nicely.

"Don't you think it's strange," Harry muttered as he glanced at the empty teacher's table.

Hermione nodded.

* * *

Dumbledore couldn't be happier. He sat in chair as his office filled with teachers. McGonagall opening the doors entering; behind her was two people. However, many wanted to know why they were here and just who were they?

As they looked on curiously; including towards Zabuza whose mask covered the lower portion of his face and bandages which were clearly hiding something of importance.

Dumbledore stood, "Now then we are here to welcome Haliene Potter and her friend," he gestured to the two standing beside Minerva.

Many gasped and whispered excitedly.

"You mean to tell me you found the girl?" one woman who wore bright neon pink asked sweetly with a smile, but it seems it was sour just like her tone.

"Ay, yes" Dumbledore nodded outstretching his hand. "It is fine time too I must say. Harry boy was getting worried something happened to you, we've looked all over Japan, but alas it is vast. Haliene –

"Haku," Haku finally answered not once extending her hand out. This man was telling on half-truths it seemed.

"Pardon, me. I should have calculated that you'd no longer go by the name your mother has given you," he said smiling grandfatherly looking sadden.

"Can you tell your friend to remove his bandana? You see I'm afraid that we do not trust those who hide-

"It is improbable. I cannot –you have read our headmistress letter, yes?" Haku asked changing the subject. For all she cared Zabuza didn't need to remove his mask, he looked good in her opinion.

Dumbledore frowned stroking his bread; "Yes, yes I have." Oh, he remembered the letter alright. Apparently he had no true jurisdiction on them, but just maybe… He then turned towards one of his employee's. "Have anyone of you seen Severus?"

At receiving no's he sighed showing his old age. "That boy..." he muttered. "Alright then, Ms. Haku you and your friend are here to be sorted. I have decided that one of you will surface and would like to be placed into the same house as the other?"

Haku nodded.

"Now, hold on, Albus!" the same plunk woman who wore neon pink shrieked. "That is against ministry policy! I will-

"Now, Dolores calm down. I'm sure this isn't important enough to have the ministry involved."

Dolores looked ready to blow and Dumbledore eyes twinkled. "Now if one of you would be so kind as to sit in the stool- he pointed the stool where an old rusted hat was perched on. "I can hat you two settled."

Haku strode over and sat gracefully in the chair. It was graceful the teachers and Dumbledore admitted. McGonagall placed the hat over Haku's head.

"**MERLIN**!"

Some jumped at the furious shout that left the hat's frail old brimmed lips. Dumbledore and some were started and the headmaster looked at Haku's friend with an eyebrow raised.

However, he was doing more than that, but he reeled back as soon as he bumped into some barriers. So, he couldn't invade their minds interesting, and if Zabuza felt Dumbledore's interference than he made no notion that he did and looked towards his companion.

The Hat was replaced on Haku's head.

_The barriers of ice floated and acted like brick walls. The hat tried again hoping that he didn't encounter more barriers. The hat's brown seeing eyes watched as an ice barricade slowly dissolve into water only to form a puddle. However, the puddle seemed to evaporate and for a moment it looked like it would until it started to spike up forming into a human shape._

_The hat which was a manifestation of invisible figures spoke, "Allows me freedom. I am to look inside your memories to know where you belong."_

_"You will not disclose it to anyone?" _

_"No," the Haku like image nodded after a minute and everything seemed too dissolve._

_As if the hat could select an entrance an ice-doors appeared with various locks. Taking heed the doors were blurredly opened and whatever Haku wanted the hat to see appeared._

_"Argh... You have a week!" a gruffly short man shouted before he disappeared followed by his guards._

_"Kill them, I want them out of the way," the same man said as he gave out orders to the man with the clever._

_"Let's go Haku." _

Outside the hat was as silent as a mouse. Dumbledore thought that it was unusual. It never took this long for the hat to decide.

_"Yes, Zabuza-san," Haku crouched low on a tree branch as she placed on a mask that strikingly resembled that of a death-eater, but wasn't that of a skull. Blurredly once the mask was on they moved and attacked._

_Zabuza leaned against the tree trunk bleeding from his shoulder from one unlucky hit. "Come now, Zabuza –san we must take care of that."_

_"Your injured as well, Haku." The girl didn't glance down as her torn hakama pant leg. _

_"Your injury is more important, Zabuza-san." _

Perhaps that was too much?

"_Hm... the hat thought as it faded and ventured another memory. "You have the skills of a Slytherin… cunning sneaky; but not ambitious enough for yourself. With your knowledge you'd do well in Rvenclaw however… the hat paused as it ventured once more. _

_"Loyal lies well with Hufflepuff, but no, no… Gryffindor is where you're bravery... Oh, my, the famous Harry Potter's sister. Now, you have caused me quite a stir, I haven't had this much fun since the founders." The hat muttered sounding wishfully._

_"Now, then shinobi where to put you…"_

_"Tell me Hat-san the headmaster, Dumbledore does he have a say in some of the house picking?" _

_The hat chuckled, "On special occasion yes, however, for the most part no."_

_Haku thought for a moment. "Then where does he have the most control?"_

_"All," the hat whispered like the wind as he thought long and hard. _

Haku frowned slightly. That posed a problem however, "_Hat-san what are the two choices?"_

_That hat hummed as it answered finally," Hufflepuff or both the rival houses. Best two out of three, I'll say." _

_So it wasn't just two houses as choices then? However, the hat was very much about to just go with her own elements which were wind and water, but. _

* * *

Snape blinked several times. The mission was canceled. Did he..? "No, complications have surfaced and I'll be sending team nine to the Wave Country. However, once Kakashi returns which….

"I had made it just in time, Hokage-Sama. " Kakashi poof on in soaking wet from the rain with two boys' on each shoulder.

Tsunade nodded taking in the boys' conditions and scowled. "Bring them to the hospital, Shizune." The woman in question replied with a Hai, before Tsunade could say her next order. Patch to them and Kakashi," she stood up.

"You are in charge of Sasuke until I return. Do **_whatever _**it takes to keep him here." Tsunade looked at her Jōnin in an austere manner; showing just how serious the situation was.

Kakashi nodded mutely.

He wasn't going to let those two near each other if complications like that arose again.

"Let's go, Snape."

Severus nodded and they were gone.

* * *

**CRACK!**

That very sound startled Dumbledore and his staff however, it not only startled them, but the hat as well causing it to shout out a house in which he said was a choice, but was reluctant to yell out. **Gryffindor****!**

Or, maybe it wasn't and the hat just went with Haku's main motive in life.

The hat was taken off her head, but McGonagall looked on just as the others at the newcomer that arrived with Snape.

"Severus you've made it! Splendid and who is-

"Princess Tsunade the headmistress of the Akademī," Snape coolly introduced the woman who radiated power.

Eyes widen. Why was the headmistress here?

"It is a pleasure, "Dumbledore smiled kindly as he bowed slightly, "To meet you. I have only had my imagination, but moving on... What brings you here to Hogwarts, my lady?"

Tsunade folded her arms over her grey sleeveless kimono blouse; "Charmed." She swiftly glanced at Haku and Zabuza who stood up straight.

"Snape-san," Tsunade barked not turning away from her _students. _

Snape nodded taking out his wand while Dumbledore and the others excluding Dolores who was holding her tongue watched on with raised brows, wandering just what was about to happen.

The onlookers didn't understand, but apparently it was major.

"What you'd reckon, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

However, it was Snape who answered. "Do not worry she won't do anything unless pushed. However, instead of writing a letter to inform them of events she has decided to come in person mainly she wanted to see the boy."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Then bring him in,"

McGonagall sighed long and hard before nodding and exiting the headmaster's office.

**XX…**

"I came personally to see the boy myself if there is something wrong than he will come doing the summer. How is everything?"

"It is very different, my Lady. However, it is just as Snape-san said: "Unique, magically so, but yet, it has its faults."

Tsunade nodded, "As expected. I presume you have entered the house in which Hari is in."

Haku nodded once more.

"Good now then, on to business… Uchiha, Sasuke has nearly succeeded in leaving the village."

"And, what does this have to with us? Last time I remember his mission with us has been terminated," Zabuza growled out.

Tsunade nodded feeling a headache coming. "Indeed, but he has been behaving nothing out of the ordinary until two days ago." Tsunade paused slightly, before continuing. "He may have been persuaded by Oroichimaru, but he had another reason to leave."

**XX…**

Harry was confused and thought McGonagall was going to announce something terrible, but when she stopped in front of him ; he immediately thought that Dumbledore had requested him however, she gave no indication that he did so.

They entered the office and Harry was now officially nervous. What was going on?

"Potter, "Snape spoke up with deep sneer. " You are here to greet Haku's headmistress," he gestured to the blonde woman with ponytails dressed in a grass-green Haori – Harry grinned Haku was dressed in Gryffindor colors.

The force field was dropped, "_We're discuss this later," _the woman said turning towards the crowd with Haku and Zabuza on either side.

"Are you Hari Potter, boy?"

Her accent was rough on the edges, but Harry still understood and nodded.

"I am, Headmistress-

"Tsunade," Tsunade eyes harden as she studied the boy who flinched slightly. For a shinobi or Kunoichi it was easy to make half lies truths. "Dumbledore-san..."

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"The medical infirmary allow me to do a check up on, Harry. After all," she looked from Harry to the headmaster. "Haku is his family and if a time comes when he wants to visit a record will already be made for him."

Dumbledore frowned, "I 'm afraid I don't understand, my lady."

It wouldn't happen unless he followed or if Tsunade found something drastic which she could clearly see the boy was quite unhealthy. However, because he wasn't to get involved his memory would be erased and... The contract would-

Harry could only gape. The headmistress was going to give a place to go to if he couldn't go to Hogwarts and near his sister to boot!

"I think you can understand once it sinks in," Tsunade stated evenly.

"Very well, I'll have Madame Pomfrey help you out."

Snape sneered that wouldn't do. Dumbledore must take her for a fool she knew from him that- Snape smirked. This was just too perfect! Tsunade was a genius.

"I'll bring you there. Come along," he drawled out.

Tsunade nodded and Haku, Zabuza and Harry followed suit.

"_Lady-Tsunade-samaa?" _Haku called softly.

"_Don't fret, Haku it is just so we can have better information about the boy, nothing to null the contract."_

Harry who walked in the middle of his sister and her friend was confused, but had the nagging feeling it was about him.

"Pomfrey," said woman looked up from her work peering at Snape.

"Please tell me there isn't a student ...

"No, the headmistress from Haku's school has come and wishes to use the nurse's office."

Pomfrey looked as though she wanted to hyperventilate. Was this going to be an inspection?!

"Of course," she gave snape a look and he nodded reassuringly.

"I need the necessaries. A notepad, equipment, and Haku stay along the rest of you excluding the boy wait outside."

Harry finally asked, "Is this all necessary?"

"Relax, Harry-Kun. It will be over quickly."

And, Harry who could see nothing without his glasses blinked as the process was harmless. "Alright I have everything, Haku send them in," Tsunade ordered as she handed Harry back his glasses.

Dumbledore sent the teachers to the Great Hall and McGonagall took the hat along with her and the stool.

Snape sneered, "Come one to the Great Hall," and the only ones who stood in the office were Dumbledore and Tsunade.

"Listen here, Dumbledore." All pretenses gone. "I also came to warn you since my _letter _might not surface. Pry and- Tsunade cracked her knuckles walking pass him towards his desk.

**Crash!**

_She turned around just as the desk broke in half. Her eyes and voice cold, "You'll find yourself in worse condition than this desk."_

Snape who ventured back inside the office nearly flinched. Oh, he definitely didn't forget their first encounter. He glanced at Dumbledore who was silent, before seeing to it that Tsunade was back in Fire Country.

"I'll take my leave once again," Snape bowed respectfully.

Tsunade didn't even acknowledge the position's master; she had important business to attend to now that she was back in Konoha.

"How are they?"

* * *

Snape disappeared towards the Great Hall. While Dumbledore fixed his desk with a smile, Tsunade was interesting, a person he could not read either, but what was the fun in that?

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs, the warning history shows, for our Hogwarts is in danger from external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_ _or we'll crumble from within_ _I have told you, I have warned you..._ _let the Sorting now begin_

Dumbledore arrived in the Great Hall just as the Sorting Hat finished its yearly song. Harry was unable to tell his friends of what happened in the Headmaster's office, but it seemed at the moment in time as they stared for a few minutes at Haku's scarlet attire that was of the Gryffindor house they had enough of surprises for one night.

"Look the headmaster just walked in," Harry looked up towards the head's table and frowned once seeing Umbridge.

"What is the matter, Harry-Kun?" Haku asked softly.

Harry whispered, "That's Umbridge, she was the judge at my trial. Why is she here though?"

Hermione frowned, "She's here that can't be good. The ministry's _dog_ doesn't belong here at Hogwarts!"

Ron snickered at Hermione's choice of words.

Hermione eyes narrowed coming to a conclusion.

"It appears so, Granger –san and when that happens ..." Haku trailed off purposely.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and stood. "Let the sorting begin!"

McGonagall restrain from rolling her eyes she didn't need to be told something so vainly obvious. "When I call your name come up the platform, sit on the stool to be sorted by the hat."

Scared looking first years stood in a straight line as they were being called and sorted into their houses.

Dumbledore then stood once more over them all. "Welcome newcomers, Dumbledore held his arms outstretched in greeting a smile on his lips, "Welcome! Old hands- I'll have plenty of time to speak, but for now. Dig in!"

Mounds of food appeared on every table and once bellies were filled, Dumbledore stood up clapping his hands once more. "As you all know the forbidden forest is off limits-And our older students must know that as well (Ron, Hermione, and Harry smirked).

Haku pursed her lips so they have ventured there before. She and Zabuza shared a glance they would go sometime.

Dumbledore continued his speech however, he stopped abruptly confusing the staff and students, but then...

* * *

**Konoha…**

To say Kakashi was pissed was an understatement he was furious. After the hokage returned and was deemed them fine, he was once again to watch over them. However, that wasn't why he was furious on no. He was furious at the Uchiha who was currently looking towards the empty wall.

"Sasuke talk _now_."

The teen finally turned around eyes ablaze. "And, what? It won't help me, Kakashi. I've _screwed_ up. "

"You _damn_ right you did brat," Tsunade appeared near the doorway with her arms crossed looking just as stubborn as the brooding Uchiha.

* * *

**N' cut! Sorry no missions like I had promised, but what do you think? Snape will still be able to teach Haku. Well, more to come! What do you think will this benefit Dumbledore or Voldemort with Haku in Gryffindor? How is Harry's information valuable to Tsunade? And when will someone notice Zabuza's sword?! **

**Better yet, what will happen next? **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer you know the drill.

Time for new AN's! Firstly, **ITOY**'s last chapter is finished and is up! Secondly, Sasuke/ Female Haku fans BE patient. Now... Mada, Mada, Dane... until then you Zabuza/ Haku fans…

Last time: Tsunade made an appearance and more. What will happen now?

Now on to chapter …15!

* * *

Dumbledore continued his speech however, he stopped abruptly confusing the staff and students, but then...

_"Hem, hem," _it was Dolores Umbridge standing on her feet.

Dumbledore ran a hand threw his beard then smiled going back to his seat. Many were surprised by the act apparently some students were smirking; judging by the reactions this didn't happen normally.

"Thank you headmaster," Umbridge said simpering, "for the wondrous welcome." Her voice was high pitch, girly even to the point that it sounded breathy. She smiled showing her pointy white teeth. Harry disliked this woman and it wasn't just because she looked like a deformed toad either. "It so good to be back at Hogwarts! To seeing smiling faces looking at me!"

Harry looked around no one was- correction the whole hall wasn't even paying attention (save for Hermione ) and his sister and her friend wasn't even giving the head table a second glance. If only he knew.

"I am looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Harry had to bite his lip from not laughing and glanced around once more. Apparently he wasn't the only one and he saw Haku and her friend Zabuza-no emotion what so ever, but they did glance at each other.

Haku turned away swiftly as to not laugh. Comparing her to Gato was wrong, yet it sounded just right. "I'm sure that's not the case," she whispered softly in his ear and Zabuza actually _rolled_ his eyes.

When Umbridge spoke again it was more business-like than the breathy tone she spoke with moments ago. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young, aspiring witches and wizards of the upmost importance." She bowed to the teachers as she continued with the last of the first part of her speech; "Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!"

She sat back with a joyous smile. Dumbledore clapped and stood," Thank you ...Dolores for that illuminating speech."

"Indeed illuminating," Hermione commented.

"If illuminating you mean by purging than yes," Haku answered softly.

"Wait you two were listening to that crap?" Ron interjected.

"It wasn't crap as you say," Haku answered before Hermione could. "There's always something underneath the underneath."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"What?" Ron said confused. "Underneath…? What you talking about?!" the last part sounding as if he was unconvinced which he was.

Hermione sighed exasperated. "She means that it explained a lot."

"Really," said Harry blinking; "because that sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"Well," Haku stated softly. "The ingredients-

_"Haku don't give it away if they can't figure it out." _The ones that were sitting closer looked at Zabuza with his scowling features and his lower portion of his face hidden by a mask; they never expected him to open his mouth, but they didn't know what he said though.

Haku nodded if Zabuza –san said so than there was no way around it.

"What about the ingredients of the waffle?" Ron asked baffled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "honesty you two could learn something from, Haku."

Harry grinned sheepishly and Ron whined. "Come on, Mione tell us!"

Hermione shook her head, "later."

Dumbledore clapped his hands once more. "Yes, yes most intriguing I dare say. Now, before we all head to our chambers and dorms for the night I have one announcement that I have seemed to have forgotten. "His eyes twinkled as he smiled. "As I stated prior to the school year we have found Halienne Potter-he coughed, "Although now she is to be called Haku… and she has finally been reunited with her brother here at Hogwarts."

Many gasped and whispers began around the hall.

"She, "Dumbledore spoke silencing all. "Has been sorted into Gryffindor and I hope that for her sake that we all get along and make her feel welcome alongside her friend." Slytherin's sneered in disgust another Potter just what they needed.

"Isn't it just dandy," Pansy sneered, "Another _Potter_ _two_-_shoes_?"

"One was bad enough," her Slytherin friend Daphne growled.

Draco remembered the train incident, "Calm down," he soothed unfazed. "She's-."

"Draco," Zacharias hissed. "Don't tell you planning on being friends-

Draco rolled his grey eyes. "Of course not, I meet her on the train and let's just say - he was looking for the right word however, he scowled as he couldn't find it. He waved it off at their looks," we only have to show that we have _defused (pacified, put away)_ our _differences_, right?"

Some like Zacharias Smith caught on and snickered gleefully while looking towards the Gryffindor table.

"what?" Dennis cried. "Your sister's been sitting at our table the whole time?!"

"Welcome to Gryffindor, mate," Nick said after Haku acknowledged them. "Does he talk English?"

Some girls were looking at Zabuza which Haku, Harry notices didn't seem to like if her changing expression was anything to go by, but it quickly went away when the one that was being ogled placed a hand around her shoulders pushing her a little closer.

"Hn." The same students from earlier looked at him.

"Hey is it possible to wear bandanas over the face?" A second year Gryffindor asked, many shrugged at his question as they didn't know the answer.

"You two are together?" A shy Gryffindor girl asked. Even Harry wanted to know the answer, but he figured that it couldn't-

"No- Haku glanced at Zabuza looking at him in the eye.

_That's fine by me, Haku…_Haku smiled magnificently missing Zabuza's last conveyance, 'you're more than just a tool, Haku much, much more. So if, you're ok with that-'he removed his hands from her shoulder and rested it around her waist, facing back forward.

That answered the unanswered question before Ginny could say, "no, they're only friends."

Harry sent Zabuza a look, but he inwardly frowned. How was that possible? It wasn't fair!

"No way," Ron muttered. "You two told us you were just friends!"

Haku tilted her head placing it on Zabuza's shoulders. She was so happy of course she had a crush on, Zabuza-san he was everything after all…"deception is the most to be overlooked," saying softly however, it was Hermione who narrowed her eyes a bit. That statement sounded true, so very true coming from Harry's sister it was almost as if she lived in deceit.

Perhaps it was that Hermione didn't like someone smarter than her in the group. Hermione shook her head such ludicrous thinking. _'What am I thinking; I should be happy that someone else understands.'_

Dumbledore clapped loudly standing once more, "Alright I'm sure that we have gotten settled so, now then perfects please show the first years the way. Now…BED!" he bellowed.

"Come on Ron, we have to show the first years the way." Hermione stated standing.

"Oh yeah," Ron said perking up. "Come on you MIDGETS! Get Moving!"

"Ronald!"

Highly amusing those two were, Haku thought as she stood with an arm laced with Zabuza's own. Shy, scanty first years measly followed the two perfects.

Harry walked out followed by Haku and Zabuza. Adjustment was the key really next to skills and knowledge and in plus Harry needed watching. They reached the common room entrance, but then Harry face palmed. He didn't know the password to enter.

"No password, no entrance," the Fat Lady stated.

"Wait," Harry and the two ninjas craned their necks to see Neville Longbottom running towards them. "I know the password- he was panting slightly, before he caught his breath and stated rather proudly; "Mimbulus mimbletonia!"

The Fat Lady swung open and Neville followed by Harry, Haku and Zabuza climbed through the hole that led to the glistering scarlet / golden common room with its fire place flourishing in the distance –some students warming up just a few feet away from said fireplace; several cozy looking armchairs, shaky looking tables that looked like they would break.

The people who were chatting merrily stopped and stared at them –well precisely Harry and the other two beside him. Silence reigned however; Ginny and Hermione broke it by tugging on Haku's sleeve lightly.

"The girl's dorms are in the other direction from the boys'," Ginny said, Hermione nodding in agreement.

Haku tightens her grip a little unsure. It wasn't uncommon no, but Haku was so used to being in beside Zabuza rather it was in different bunks, or the same pallet – the notion sounded foreign. It wasn't just that it was foreign, but the nightmares would surely surface, haunting.

Damn. He suffered enough didn't he? Hell, Zabuza knew hadn't want to go through that again. Those nights were endless. Zabuza doesn't remember when it even began, but it all started with the days that he was tending to Haku's health.

_A screamed pierced through the room and Zabuza's eyes snapped open and the next thing he knew..."Haku."_

_Haku whimpered with tears flowing soundlessly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm….Don't-I'll be good. I'll be- _

_"HAKU!" Zabuza shook the kid violently. _

_"Zabuza-san," Haku clenched his hand tightly. Zabuza sighed in tiredness, "You're become a shinobi, Haku and these nightmares will seem like nothing more than faded dust."_

Zabuza tilted his head slightly looking down at Haku who was a head shorter than him-self. So, their thoughts were nearly identical if not the same.

Haku let go reluctantly and followed Hermione and Ginny.

Harry entered the boys' dorm followed behind Zabuza who looked anything, but happy. Striding over towards the farthest bunk which was by the window, Zabuza ignored the awkward conversation between Harry and his friends. Well, that's till…

"Don't go putting my mother in to this," snapped Seamus.

"I go against anyone who calls me a liar," Harry retorted back just a furiously.

"Oi," Harry who had his wand snatched ready turned blazing green eyes over towards the indifferent looking new Gryffindor mate who only had on a pair of PJ pants. Seamus equally pissed and Dean stilled, whilst as Neville looked in between. "Calm yourself, brat, "Zabuza stated as his mask still remained on. "It wouldn't do any good to lose your temper."

"What do you know, huh?" Harry barked. "I'm no liar and Haku was never an imaginary friend that I was making up!"

"Tch… listen to yourself, brat. Are you really related to, Haku?" Zabuza sure as hell wasn't going to believe that if the kid can get so riled up easily. He wasn't a Yuki; as all clan's had these qualities and beliefs that made them what they were known for and the boy just wasn't showing it.

Harry was taken aback.

"Haku would never lose her temper over trivial matters." Which was true Haku wouldn't lose her temper as she resolved to staying calm throughout any given situation and, hell the only time she would was if it concerned him, or if she really wanted to end the subject, but it was mostly taken out and released during training anyways.

Harry then snorted, "Then explain what that was on the train? "

Neville, Seamus, and Dean looked confused. What was Harry talking about?

Zabuza unfazed answered as if he was stating the weather. "Simple," he began.

"What's going on?" Ron asked entering the dormitory.

Neville pulling up the courage explained. Ron frowned, "Well that's not Harry at all. Come on guys-

"I for one want to know if his sister isn't _mad_ like _him_," Seamus said pointedly.

Ron practically looked livid and Zabuza restrained him-self out of pure instinct; "Take that back! OR would you like a detention? You know I'm a perfect," Ron shouted angrily as he pointed towards his badge.

Seamus contempt this for a few minutes, before deciding it wasn't worth it.

Finally the damn brats were finishing up with the pointless squabbling. Zabuza turned facing the window looking at nothing in particular as the one know as Neville said, "My gran and I believe in Harry too."

Zabuza closed his eyes briefly even though he knew he wasn't going to sleep.

Harry lay on his pillow arms behind his head. He wasn't a liar! Didn't they see that his sister actually existed? Didn't they know that Voldemort was only in hiding? Did Dumbledore have to suffer this all summer?

Eventually his miserable thoughts claimed him and when Ron finally went to sleep, Zabuza opened his eyes and trotted out the dorm not having truly unpacked anything to begin with.

He plopped on the sofa that occupied the common room and waited. Only a few minutes and the girl's dorm were silently being opened and he could hear Haku's soft footsteps. Dressed in a dark colored woman's yukata, Haku joined Zabuza who placed an arm around her frame.

A smile shown on Haku's lips and her eyes were slowly closing. "It was getting lonely, Za…Bu…Za…"

Zabuza grunted lowly in agreement making Haku a little bit more confortable. Yeah, it was and Zabuza wouldn't admit and if Haku was still awake he knew he would have said something like, "It's impossible to sleep without my weapon, Haku." Although that would have seemed rather conspicuous to anyone who took noticed Haku wouldn't take offensive to that statement.

His thoughts halted and soon sleep came to claim him as well.

* * *

It was early when Haku and Zabuza headed back to the dorm rooms to grab the uniforms right just as George and Fred walked out with matching grins. Returning, but ignoring the flyer the two waited.

If Seamus and Dean noticed the two launching on the sofa they didn't take heed and existed the room heading towards the Great Hall. Haku frowned, but said nothing. "Good morning," she said to Harry and his friend as they came down.

Harry blinked scratching his neck; "Morning."

"Yeah," Ron added awkwardly as well.

"Hey, guys. Morning, Haku, Zabuza," Hermione said rather joyously. Zabuza said nothing and Haku nodded in greeting as well.

"So what's the matter?" Hermione asked looking at Harry worriedly.

Haku stood fixing her uniform with Zabuza following suit; his Kubikiribōchō was still sealed just like majority –hidden in plane sight.

They started to head towards breakfast, but it was Hermione who groaned out stopping in front of a flyer. "The nerve!" She exclaimed her voice picking up a notch. Tearing the sign down a calendar revealing the next Hogsmeade weekend was in October showed clearly. Hermione turned to Ron, "We have to stop them."

"W- Why? " Ron asked alarmed.

"We're perfects," Hermione proclaimed as if that explained everything. "It's our job to stop these kinds of things!"

Ron and Harry said nothing.

"Relax," Haku said softly. "It is just a way to get money is it not? And money is something that is needed to gain for any purpose including for one's future. You shouldn't interfere with others."

Hermione heaved a breather clenching the paper in one hand. "This is a school," she said indignantly. "Doing something like this requires the headmaster's and teacher's permission! It is something not for a student to function –

"As I said," Haku said calmly. "Money is money no matter which way you receive it. Now," she said tilting her head some lacing her arm with Zabuza's. "Shouldn't we get going?"

They headed out the portrait hole and down the stairway. "Harry what's the matter?" Hermione asked again.

Ron supplied for his friend, "Seamus reckon he lying and has gone mad."

A frown marred Haku's features. "It is not wise Harry-kun," Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at her as she was composed as ever. "To fret over what you know to be true."

Hermione sighed that was identical to what Haku said last night. "Haku's right you know, so don't jump on us we are on your side, Harry."

"So, you believe me?" Harry asked looking at Haku with hidden hope. "When I say Voldemort is still alive? That he's come back from the dead. That I just... I wasn't imagining that I had a family."

Haku thought carefully, before speaking evenly. "Once one is dead they remain so unless one has found the gateway to immortality (Oroichimaru just look at him, genetic ability such as the Uzumaki clan's longevity) and, or uses a forbidden jutsu –At their looks Haku corrected, "Spell that enables them to never truly die, or are resurrected with consequences." The last part was referring to a jutsu known as pure resurrection where one or many were brought back to life, but were nothing, but mindless zombies.

Hermione narrowed her eyes the seriousness of those words piped up suspicion of them even more. Ron looked awe and Harry was shocked.

"How do you know so much?" Hermione asked skeptically.

Haku answered without faulting. "Traveling the world you tend to pick up a lot of things and I didn't know I had family until recently."

Hermione couldn't refute to that because she had no counter attack, or smart remark to say, so she left it alone. Ron still looking awed struck followed the unresponsive Hermione and Harry stayed a minute longer.

"We believe you," Haku said crushing his doubts and Harry followed his friends.

Zabuza snorted, "It's impossible not to when you work for the guy." Haku chortled slightly. Well, yes, but there was always others ways to believing it was true.

They reached the marble just as Harry said rather sarcastically, "Yeah friends with the lot of them." They followed Harry and the Ravenclaws who were up ahead of them into the Great Hall. Sitting at the Gryffindor table Hermione sighed thoughtfully while looking at the staff table, "It's probably just so attention won't seek out."

"For what?" Both Harry and Ron asked.

"For Hagrid you know…" Hermione finished lamely.

Ron snorted loudly. "How can we not notice? It's in plain sight!"

A girl with long braided hair marched up to them. "Hi, Harry," she said briskly.

"Mm…. Hi, Angelina. Good summer?"

"Yes, you?" She asked in the same clipped tone as when she greeted him. "Listen I've been made Quidditch captain."

"Nice," said Harry grinning at the prospect of Quidditch.

"Yeah. Well, we need a new keeper now that Oliver's gone. Tryouts are at five Friday. Mandatory attendance goes for all members, alright? "She left to join her friends as bristly as she came.

"What exactly is this Quidditch?" Haku asked taking the seat right next to Zabuza who was sitting right next to Harry.

Ron mouth hung open. "You don't know what Quidditch is?"

Snape forgotten to mention the sport it seemed.

"It's only the hottest sport in the wizarding world!" Ron exclaimed. Harry nodded grinning alongside the freckled teen across from him.

A whoosh and several hoots and at least a hundred or so owls were flying in the halls.

"I'm not reading rubbish," Harry said irritably as a few owls dropped the newspaper in front of them.

"It's always good to know the enemy's movements," Hermione said darkly picking up a newspaper and leaving the hall.

Haku stated levelly causing Harry and Ron to pause in their eating, "That may be true, but if this is Voldemort than his movements won't be in side of a news article." Yes, if he was buying his time he wouldn't let the Wizarding community know of anything suspicious.

Harry realized that that was true. Voldemort was laying low away from the press, away from Dumbledore buying his time. Not-

"Nothing," Hermione said plopping back down. The head of houses, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick began walking around handing out schedules.

Ron groaned. "Look at this... It's maddening. History Magic, Double potions, Divination, and double Defense against the Dark arts! I hope Fred and George hurry with those Skiving-

"Do our ears deceive us, George?" Fred asked sitting near Harry's left side; George looking amused sat directly next to his twin. "I don't think so."

* * *

**Konoha…**

Sasuke swung a left kick hitting the air. Why couldn't they understand, huh? He _fucking_ _screwed_ _up_! Tsunade's beating didn't help any in fact it just made him angrier.

_Caw_. _Caw_. _Caw_.

_Caw_. _Caw_. _Caw_. _Caw_.

Sasuke paid no mind to the crows that flooded around him.

_Caw_. _Caw_. _Caw_. _Caw_.

Sasuke twisted and aimed another kick towards the air.

_Caw_. _Caw_.

Flap of wings and the black bird landed on his outstretched foot.

_Caw_. Its beak opened slowly and Sasuke eyes met the dark abyss of the Crow's own. _C_…_a_…_w_… _C_

_A_-_W_.

Sasuke didn't blink. There was something wrong here.

More crows have landed several actually.

_Caw_. _Caw_. _Caw_. _Caw_.

Their heads tilted slightly mockingly, or was it something else?

Why was he playing with a bunch of birds? He didn't have time for this! He needed to concentrate on the now and plan-

You know some say there's no such thing as the supernatural. Some say it's nothing more than truths told backwards. Some say it doesn't exist at all, some say that superstition is nothing more than everyday occurrences.

Some would claim that Crows are supernatural beings that come to claim one just before death however... Caw.

The one that had Sasuke's attention opened its beak and Sasuke was expecting a _caw_, but…

"Foolish, otōto," Sasuke's eyes widen as the crows flew back. Sasuke without hesitation took of after them his eyes ablaze.

* * *

**Hogwarts**…

"You think this year will be as difficult as Fred and George say?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Definitely," Ron said nodding as though he knew that for a long time. "It's the O.W.L.s year; the exams determine what kind of jobs that you can qualify for. It helps with preparing for what type of N.E.W.T.s that you want to take next year."

"What do you two want to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked his two friends as they exited the Great Hall followed by Haku and Zabuza who were quietly listening.

"Well, not really... "Ron said sheepishly.

"Well," Hermione stated already having her future set. "I think for now it be something worthwhile. What about you, Haku?" She asked turning towards Haku quickly.

Haku tilted her head, but Zabuza answered rather monotonously. "Too finish our jobs back in Japan." The golden Trio didn't get an elaboration.

Binns was droning. Horribly so that, Zabuza wished that he didn't have to act as a fifteen year old. Kami the damn kage's lectures were better than this! Haku who sat next to Zabuza, directly by his side took out a scroll.

Zabuza leaned in. It was something to do couldn't argue with that. "What's that?" Harry asked the two obvious ninjas.

Zabuza snorted, "What does it look like? It's a scroll."

Ron scrunched up his eyes looking at the complicated characters, "That seems like nothing, but cool drawings to me. Is that supposed to be readable?"

"This _drawing_," Zabuza growled slightly and Ron and Harry flinched slightly. "Is part of our alphabet and yes, it is readable everyone learns the complex system one way or another..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes not only at her two friends, but at Haku and Zabuza. Why were they reading a scroll that…?

Finally Binn's class was over and they headed out towards the courtyards. It was drizzling and many looked blurry however, Haku and Zabuza paid no mind and headed towards the farthest back where Harry, Ron, and Hermione consequently sat.

"Hello, Harry!" Harry craned his head and saw Cho Chang.

"Hi," he said grinning just glad that this time he wasn't covered in Stink-sap.

"You got that stuff off then?' She asked sincerely.

"Yeah, "Harry replied. "So did you have a good summer" Immediately after those words left his mouth he wanted to kick himself. How insensitive. Of course she didn't it was probably just as bad as his on.

"Ah, yeah it was alright."

Ron demanded rather rudely, Harry thought and wished then and there that the floors would swallow him whole.

"Weasley, that was tactless, "Haku commented with a frown.

Hermione frown as well on two accounts really: One Haku never once addressed as friends, but rather acquaintances and two she agreed with Haku; "Haku's right Ron! How could you? Couldn't you let Harry talk with her without butting in about Quidditch?!"

Harry paid no mind to his friends bickering.

They entered the dungeons and sat waiting for Snape to come. Fortunately, the students didn't have to wait long. "Settle down," Snape drawled coldly as he waltzes into the classroom, closing the doors behind him.

Snape gave his customary intro speech like Binn's did before him as many other teachers' would follow however, Haku that Harry and Snape seem to have a mutual dislike. "Today," Snape began moving on from his touching moment that went with the last of his previous speech. "We will be working on an ordinary potion: The Draught of Peace. It is cure to calm anxiety and sooth agitation. Now be warned-Snape swept around looking at the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's alike. "Pay attention to what you are doing, or you will wind up placing the drinker into an irreversible sleep." He took out his wand twirled once and the on the board appeared the instructions. He then twirled his wand again opening the cupboard where the ingredients lay.

While Zabuza handled the cauldron's fire, handling Haku the precise cuts of ingredients; Haku stirred the potion both clockwise and counterclockwise directions.

"A light silver vapor should be flowing from your cauldrons," Snape called tersely with only ten minutes left. He swept around the room and scowled rather nasty only Granger and the two shinobi received perfect cauldrons.

"Mr. Potter, What is this?" He sneered stopping in- between Harry's and Ron's cauldrons.

Harry tensed, "The Draught of peace, sir."

Draco and his fellow Slytherin's looked their way gleefully.

"Mr. Potter," Snape called softly. "Perhaps you do well with being partners with your sister next time, Hm?" However, he gave no time for Harry to answer to that. "Tell me, Mr. Potter what does the third instruction acclaim?"

Harry read the instruction feeling stupid for leaping to the fourth instruction without-

"As much," Snape drawled with a sneer. "As this potion is utterly worthless to me, I will be lenient this once, Mr. Potter."

Harry was shocked just as many other students. Since when is Snape nice to him?

"For at least attempting to do the work partial credit will be given – _Evaneso_," and the cauldrons contents vanished. "Weasley, Longbottom," Snape turned on them getting rid of their cauldrons contents as well. "I suggest you two find a _tutor_."

Before the bell ranged students flagged their potions and Snape gave them homework. A 12 inch long essay on Moonstones and the relative properties it had in making potions; "Dismissed."

"That was rather unfair," Hermione said scantily. "He could have been less harsh on you both."

That was fair," Haku stated. The trio looked at her as if she grown a second head or three.

"Who side are you on, mate?!" Ron bellowed angrily.

"I am taking no side," Haku chided gently as if she was explaining something difficult. "The way it works is that although rules are meant to be broken there are just some that you cannot break. For as, if you were making a salve-

Hermione interjected; "A healing ointment that usually is used for injuries."

Haku nodded in confirmation. "Yes, and like that and many others following the instructions is highly advisable."

"Yeah, but, "Hermione stated disappointedly. "I thought he would at least somber a little. You know, "she looked around the empty tables, "Since he's in the order and all."

"Well, "Ron said hotly. "You can't change an animal's stripes. I still think Dumbledore has lost his marbles. How do we know he's not still working for, You-Know-Who?"

"We don't need proof of that, Ronald! Dumbledore-

"Shut up the both of you," Harry said standing up abandoning his pie. "you're driving me mad with your silly little arguments." He marched out the great Hall picking up his bag roughly.

Haku turned to Zabuza looking worried. _"Damn it no, we should leave the brat to himself."_

Zabuza twitched and growled a forceful no, but Haku gave him the look that should be banned from society; the subtle puppy-eyes.

"Tch," Zabuza scowled getting up and walking away. Haku smiled saying a quick goodbye before following the slightly confused, shocked Gryffindor's behind in the Great Hall.

Zabuza cursed colorfully as they followed Harry's magic-chakra. They found him sitting under a trapdoor.

"Harry-kun."

* * *

**Konoha… **

Sasuke finally stopped after several hours of following the crows. Blinking, where was- The Uchiha grounds, but this place was the Nakamada shrine. Why he was led here beside, the fact he was following crows that possibly belonged to his brother. He didn't really know. All, he knew was that it was refreshing in a way he couldn't point at the moment.

His obsidian eyes focused on the crows that suddenly flopped outstretched as if forming a human shape. The crows cawed once, twice before they dissolved into feathers of pure black.

Sasuke's eyes widen. "I...Ta...Chi..."

...Foolish, Otōto…Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**N'cut! I hope you guys don't mind the late up-dates, or at least I think my up-dates are late. Anyways, this way the chapters are a little longer and have more stuff happening in them. Well, next chapter…I don't know what will happen-XD! Oh, Zabuza and Haku are finally it –but, how long will it last? Will Sasuke finally show up at Hogwarts, or will he end up in more trouble? Will, I ever put in the mission? Previous questions asked will be answered as the story goes on!**

**Well, until next time… **

**I'm out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer you know the drill. And if you see anything that you recognize from anywhere on this site you know I don't own that either. Also as a future note if you see references from other anime/ manga… I don't own. **

Time for new A/N's! Sasuke/ Female Haku fans BE patient. Now... Mada, Mada, Dane... until then you Zabuza/ Haku fans…

_Last time: classes have started; crows that have watched certain people or person in Konoha finally showed up and they revealed themselves to be nothing more than clones or illusions that turned out to be none other than Sasuke's brother, Itachi. What will happen now?_

I know the crow think in last chapter was confusing probably, but if you look in chapter eight you see the reference of crows watching the scene unfold.

**_Now on to chapter …16! _**

* * *

"Harry-kun."

Harry looked up, his angry eyes seeing his sister. Great what did she want? She wouldn't understand either.

Out of the corner of his emeralds eyes he saw Zabuza turn away and leaned against the farthest towered structure. With his arms crossed. Probably just to make sure nothing goes wrong, or that the fact that he never seen the two apart.

_"What is it, Haku?" _Harry hissed out angrily. "Came to tell me I'm _insane_ for trusting in an old man that just wants to protect this world! Came to tell how my life's _screwed _up! Well, let me tell you something. You're lucky you lived in Japan! You didn't have to fight to keep your skin! You didn't to fight- Harry lowered his voice slightly, but he was still riling.

"You didn't have to fight dragons and win by pure luck along, go through mazes, didn't have to fight fake teachers, didn't have to witness – Harry clenched his fist and tears were starting to form. "You wouldn't understand my burden, but I'm tired. I'm tired of being in the dark! Why must I remain there when I'm Voldemort's equal," he looked away from Haku who remained calm throughout his tirade.

"How can you be so calm dang it. SAY SOMETHING!" he bellowed whirling so fast he nearly stumbled backwards.

Haku closed her eyes breathing in than out, before opening them looking astutely at Harry who staggered slightly, but caught himself before he would have fallen embarrassedly on his behind.

Haku spoke levelly, "I may have not faced what you have, but my life once was horrifying as well, but –Flashes of her childhood before meeting Zabuza, her first kill, her first mission flashed through her mind's eye. Harry listened- "But, I have learned as each day passed that life is short one must live it to the fullest."

Live to the fullest! He didn't have a childhood with roses and he most certainly couldn't enjoy the first teenage years of his life so what did she know?

She didn't- Harry was cut from his thoughts when Haku spoke again, "Perhaps you are in the dark for a reason. Didn't you ever question that? Haven't you ever wondered why Voldemort wasn't eliminated when he was terrifying all those years ago?" Harry wouldn't admit it, but he never thought of that. "Didn't you ever think that paths play a role in the person lives? You continue to let your anger consume you than you will truly push the ones who care for away, Harry-kun and they will truly never understand you." Haku stood dusting herself off. "Remember this, Harry-kun; one becomes truly strong when one has precious people to protect."

Haku and Zabuza disappeared leaving a stunned Harry. Haku didn't look at him as if he was a child that needed attention, a person who was losing their mind, no she looked at him with a penetrating gaze that had him completely enthralled. Harry was truly listening when she spoke so calmly yet, evenly it sort of chilled him. How could she? Why didn't she lash out? Why did she just take his outburst like they were nothing more than pixie dust?

The bell rang and Harry headed up towards the narrow staircase that led to Divination. Sitting down, he couldn't help, but still ponder. _She didn't need to tell me what I already knew! I know that, but I'm not the one keeping them in the dark they are. And, Dumbledore was getting old he didn't have the heart that's why he entrusts me with defeating Voldemort._

His thoughts paused when he read the book that Trelawney placed on his desk. He glanced around the room was filled with battered –leather books and lilted with dim lights and a fire flourished with a sickly scent. Harry was still angry and didn't care that he told her most of how his life went at Hogwarts for the past four years and right now he really- what did it matter? She was going to find out sooner or later right? And, it was better heard from him anyway. Ron emerged and made his way towards his best friend who pointedly ignored him.

"You know," Ron said peering at Harry. "I and Hermione have stopped arguing."

Wasn't that just great? What did he want an award? "Good," grunted Harry still not looking Ron's way.

The Slytherin's and the rest of the students entered the classroom taking empty chairs. "Listen mate, "Ron started again. "Hermione says you should stop taking your anger out on us."

Ron sighed. Why was Harry being so stuck up?

"Good day," Trelawney's misty voice broke though Harry's and Ron's thoughts. "And, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts as I knew you all would return safely. On your desk you will find the _Dream_ _Oracle_ by, Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation…

**XXX…**

"Do you think Harry-kun has settled his anger?" Haku asked gently as they walked beyond the grounds.

Zabuza shrugged as he spotted the cliffs, "Just give the brat some space, Haku he'll come around. " They soon reached the lake. Haku looked to the left seeing the skies change, "Haku."

Haku turned from the sky and faced Zabuza as she smiled. "Right," was all she said before she took out the scroll; carefully unraveling the parchment that held their missions, the contract etc. Haku grabbed the mission folder and handed it to Zabuza before rolling the parchment back up.

"Onigumo, Narako, huh?" Zabuza mused out loud as he read the profile of a man who had silken long black locks, red pale eyes, nobles clothing of fine silicon looking impassively forward. Everything screamed insaneness and it was confirmed that he was a criminal who did illegal business unearth all of his small nobleman's duties; "A real piece of cake."

Zabuza looked back up towards his companion, "Tonight." Haku nodded getting into a stance just as Zabuza putted away the profile. Zabuza crouched – no swords, weapons just simple taijutsu.

Although Haku had an advantage because if her speed, Zabuza wasn't one that she needed to hold back on; she dodged several assaulted punches and several rounded sidekicks as Zabuza twisted his body to swing downward before disappearing.

Haku yes, dodged most of Zabuza's attacks and she listened patiently for his next incoming attack. Dodging swiftly to the left she matches his fist with her own.

**XXX…**

Divination was only one class and wasn't double blocked. "Where'd Haku and Zabuza run off to?" Hermione asked when she met with Ron and Harry who was still ignoring his friends.

Ron shrugged it wasn't their business. "Don't know, but they sure are lucky! Do you know how boring Divination is?! And, let's not forget all the homework we have!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Quit complaining Ronald it's nothing we can't handle."

Ron opened his mouth to object, but-

"Defense against the Arts, correct?"

The trio turned to see Haku and Zabuza standing next to each other. "What's your trick?" Ron asked.

Haku tilted her head in confusion and Zabuza raised a brow.

"The trick you used to skip out on Divination!" Ron demanded.

Haku blinked pursing her lips. "There was no trick."

Ron looked dumbstruck. Harry shrugged unimpressed. Puff... he could have done the same if he had his invisibility cloak. Hermione looked disappointed. "Harry- Kun…" Haku called tentatively.

Why was he acting like that? His friends didn't know and Haku frowned. "Let's just go in already," Harry stated and they headed towards the entrance that led to the Defense classroom.

They entered the classroom. Haku and Zabuza glanced once before taking their seats ignoring the pink monstrosity that had yet to notice them and the students that entered the room.

"Well good afternoon," she said looking towards the front sweetly smiling. No one said a word. "Ahem, ahem," Umbridge coughed. "Let's try that again! Good afternoon, students~

Haku's hand twitched and Zabuza was reminded of prey on hunt. She would be their first bait if school didn't-

"Good afternoon," the students muttered.

"Tut, tut, tut," Umbridge raised her finger and shook it as if scolding a child. "Good afternoon, professor Umbridge~ Now, again."

The class groaned and Harry gritted his teeth. They weren't five year olds! "Good afternoon, professor Umbridge!" the classed chorused feigning enthusiasm.

Umbridge smiled sweetly and said sugary sweet, "much better~. That wasn't so difficult was it? Mr. – she was looking at Zabuza. "The muggle shawl you have covering your face isn't allowed in classes and especially mine. Now, please be such a kind young man and remove that."

No other teacher made a comment about the mask/ bandana/ muggle shawl covering the lower portion of his face, so why was she having a problem with it?

No action was taken by Zabuza. The students looked between Zabuza and Umbridge who looked as though she was going to let steam explode from her ears.

Haku was just about to stand when Zabuza reluctantly removed the fabric and many-those who saw it gasped and could only wonder why he would cover his face; especially when he wasn't bad looking.

"That wasn't difficult," Umbridge said smiling, "Now wands away and quills out."

The class excluding Zabuza and Haku exchanged looks. When did Defense become a class where one didn't need a wand?

Harry followed the others taking out a quill, parchment and ink. While Umbridge was digging in her handbag for her wand, finding it she held it out and tapped the board. Words immediately appeared.

**_Defense against the Dark Arts_**

**_A Return to Basic Principles _**

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" Umbridge stated sitting in her desk facing the students with her hands in front of her neatly. "The constant changing of teachers- Umbridge started to explain sounding whether disappointed; "Has caused you all to be behind in our standards set for you to follow."

"I assure you," she spoke reassuringly. "That this problem will not occur again and with me you will learn in timely consumed structured environment that I will carefully instruct. Now, please copy down the following." Umbridge tapped the board once more and the script that was previously up disappeared and in its place were three course aims. Quills moved furiously to write the course aims that seemed irrelevant to Haku and Zabuza who were currently thinking of other things.

When the quills dropped Umbrdge asked if any brought their copy of the Defensive Magic book by Wilbert Slinkhard.

"Yes professor Umbridge," the students ranged.

"Good," she said nodding. "Please turn to page five, chapter one and read, '_Basics for Beginners_.' There will be no need for talking."

The room once again was quiet and the only noise that was heard was pages being turned. Harry was slipping from his book reading, Ron who was sitting next to him looked as if he was going to die of boredom, and Hermione to Harrys' shock wasn't reading at all.

Haku scanned the page as if she was reading a scroll in a high security area. Looking up she saw Zabuza glancing at her with the look Tat said, 'this woman was complete trash.'

Haku abandoned the book no longer interested as the information was invalid. She agreed and wondered if she could freeze the woman like a human Popsicle.

By the time Harry turned to look behind him Haku and Zabuza were in a silent conversation of their on – not at all reading the book. Harry wasn't the only staring at the three students who weren't reading the chapter; many other students did the same.

"Do you three have questions concerning the chapter?" Umbridge asked finally looking up.

This woman was crafty, Zabuza had to give her that at least, but she was as he mentally told Haku, trash.

"No," Hermione answered.

"Well, dearie than you can wait till after class. We are reading now," Umbridge said showing her pointy white teeth.

What Hermione said next caused Umbridge to raise a brow. "My course aims... Dearie, what is your name?"

"Hermione, Granger," Hermione replied.

"They make perfect sense if you read them carefully, Ms. Granger. "Umbridge said sounding determine to get the girl to stop with her insistence.

"Well I don't," Hermione said bluntly, "There's nothing about using defensive spells."

"Using defensive spells?" Umbridge said with a laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

Where not going to be using magic!?" Ron interjected loudly.

"Student's raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class. Mr.-?"

"Weasley," Ron said thrusting his hand in the air.

She ignored Ron and turned her back no longer facing him. Well now, a frozen Popsicle it was.

Haku could sense something was going to happen within a few minutes however, to deal with one like her one had to first gain her trust.

"What use it that?" Harry shouted loudly. "If where going to be attack it won't-

Haku examined her nails while Zabuza couldn't wait to teach the brat a lesson for losing his temper so easily, or it could be that he just wanted to pay the boy back for those months before they decided to come to this Hogwarts.

"_Hand_, Mr. Potter!" She turned back only to turn around to address Dean Thomas.

"Well, it's just like Harry said. We won't be attacked-

"And, I'll repeat." Umbridge said irritated. "That will not happen here in my classroom. This is school and my classroom will be the safest and honestly," she said calming down her irritation. "Do you expect to be attack during my classes?"

"No, but-

" I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention, extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"Professor Lupin was the best we ever-"Dean began angrily, but.

Haku frowned at the Gryffindor students that protested each turn. Getting the woman riled up wasn't the best way to destroy her, no. That's why she said trust was the only way because once her guard was down she would be easily off guard and the target for practice.

"It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all, is what school is all about. And, your name dear?"

"Parvati Patil," the girl answered. "The O.W.L…" she stated carefully. "Has a part where we must show that we have learned everything with practice and-

"As long as you study well than you will be fine," Umbridge answered dismissively.

This woman, Haku inwardly sighed was a loon. However, she was still going to believe that betrayal was the only way to eliminate her, but…

"This is a school not the real world," Umbridge told Harry softly.

"Then you are insane," Haku said just as softly. Zabuza inwardly sighed, so much for just watching the show unfold.

"I assure Ms.-

"Of unimportance," Haku answered evasively. Some snickered. "Your claims and the way you wish to teach this course is a way to delude one from the truth. One cannot simply -

"This is a SCHOOL!" Umbridge exploded. "Where students are to learn and prepare for the exams that is to come! Not worry about being attack by-

"Lord Voldemort can strike any time," Harry interjected loudly. "He is still alive!"

"He is _dead. Mr. Potter. He has been for-_

"He revived himself last year! I saw him. He killed Cedric!" Harry argued shaking.

"Mr. Diggory's death was an accident!" Umbridge argued back. "Do not speak lies in my class, Mr. Potter!"

"His death wasn't an ACCIDENT!" Harry shouts angrily.

"Harry-kun, calm down." Haku's voice ranged throughout the classroom.

Harry whirled on her.

"Calm down! How can I? I'm no liar and this- Haku stood swiftly the chair knocking over. She stood face-to- face with Harry who glared angrily.

"Control your anger or –

"I do _NOT_ require help!" Umbridge shouted angrily as she grabbed her wand from her desk table.

Harry stated levelly, "And, what? Tell me how to live my life again? You have lived happily in Japan for the years I have been coming here! You know nothing!"

Many gasped alongside, Hermione and Ron who exchanged looks. They turned back staring shockingly watching just like the silent room.

"Harry-kun," Haku frowned. "I was doing no such thing now, control yourself before you-

"Ms. _Potter!" Umbridge hissed out finally saying the girl's name._

_"_I have no intention of causing any trouble, sensei. I merely just want to calm him down before he does something foolish and upset you more."

What she was on Umbridge side?!

Umbridge smiled pleasantly. "Why thank you for your consideration, Ms. Potter. Perhaps your brother could learn from an outstanding pupil such as you. And this school would surely evolve if students strived like you."

Harry clenched his fist. What the heck? A smile appeared on Haku's lips and just turned bowing towards the toad woman. "I am humbled, sensei." Her eyes were shadowed.

Umbridge was taken aback just as many. She smiled, "What is this sensei, Ms. Potter?"

"Teacher," Haku answered still bowing. "It is the equivalent to your term professor."

Umbridge smiled widely, "You see children," she still held out her wand. "You all can indeed learn something from Ms. Potter. She has – shown to be quite the role model. Mr. Potter you have detention. Now, sit back down, please."

Haku bowed once more her smile and eyes hidden. She sat back down looking pleased however, Zabuza could clearly see she was holding some of her anger back; poor kid, Zabuza mused to himself while watching Harry. Harry was about to go back to his own seat bristling when Umbridge stopped him.

"Take this to McGonagall," she said holding out a pink little slip of paper.

Harry snatched it angrily and marched out of the room slamming the door behind him.

**_XX…_**

Harry hated Peeves with a passion. If only the stupid jokester wasn't a magical ghost because he would love to hex him into a black hole. "I was sent to see you," Harry said stiffly as he stood by the door way of professor McGonagall's office.

"Come in," McGonagall spoke sternly. Harry handed her the note. McGonagall sighed. "It seems that you have caused trouble once again, Mr. Potter. However, is this all true?"

Harry's momentary spike of anger dispersed and he stared at McGonagall with a baffled expression. "Is what true?"

McGonagall sighed. "Is it true that you..." She listed them in order." Shouted at Dolores Umbridge, called her a liar and said that Who-Must-Not-Be-Name is back."

Harry nodded, "yes," at all three accounts.

"Tell me what happened, Mr. Potter; the whole story from the beginning."

Harry told and when he was done McGonagall sighed exasperatedly. "Mr. Potter from what you told me, you need to be careful around her. I cannot stress that enough. Causing trouble in her class can cost you more than just a detention and losing of points."

"What do- the bell ranged interrupting him.

"It says," McGonagall glanced at the note again. "That you have detention every day this week starting tomorrow."

What?! But, I have quidditch!"

McGonagall shook her head disappointingly. "You should have thought of that before Mr. Potter. Now, grab a biscuit and run along." Harry glanced down and the biscuits and took one, storming out of the office with a quick thank you.

"Remember Potter," McGonagall said just as he was about to close the door behind him. "It's about keeping your head and controlling your temper."

Harry was gone and McGonagall sighed going back to her office.

There it was again, Harry bitterly thought. Control your anger! Haku's been telling him that since lunch time! He knew how to control his anger, so why was he hearing it? It was maddening! He needed no advice! But, what if they were right?

He reached the Great Hall uninterested in eating. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. "Harry," Hermione called tentatively.

"What?" Harry responded with a grunt. "Want to tell me something to?"

"No," Hermione said hurriedly. "It's just why did you explode on, Haku? She was only trying to help you."

_"Puh-lease…" Harry heard one student whisper loudly. "He's not kidding anyone."_

_"Ha-ha-ha, did you see?" Draco laughed to his fellow Slytherin's. "Potter needs saving from his sister! How fitting. To be compared second rate by a half-breed who never attended anything Wizard related." _Courtesy of the Daily Prophet; Haku never knew the wizarding world existed and she was only attending Hogwarts to guide her brother's misguided ways.

Hermione frowned. "It was strange though. Haku didn't seem like the type to side with the _ministries_ _dog_. Oh, come on let's get out of here."

She stood grabbing her things, Harry followed abandoning his already abandoned dinner and Ron looked sorrowfully at his, before following his two friends.

"I don't think they believed Dumbledore," Hermione said grimly as they crossed the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You don't understand mate," Ron said cutting in for Hermione who looked troubled. "We saw you come out clutching, Diggory's body …. It was confusing. And, we all went for summer break none of us had time to let it sink in."

Harry bristled even more. Should have known. The wizarding world was so wonderful yet, its laws were so – Including the wizards themselves, was that one of the reasons why?

"Aw, man," Ron whined interrupting Harry's thoughts.

Oh, right the pile of homework they had to do before bed. They entered the common room which was almost empty- key word almost because two people were sitting in chairs and Hermione's pet cat lounged on the carpet. The person who was sitting in one chair stood up and turned to face the trio while the other who had brown spiky hair just turned to the chair around not bothering to stand like his companion.

Hermione and Ron looked apprehensively while Harry proceeded to walk in silence however; within the blink of an eye Haku was gone from her standing spot and her outstretched leg sent Harry flying a few feet landing painfully on his backside.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione shrieked looking wide eyed. Ron shakily pulled out his wand form his holster. It was a supply that his mother urged him to by with his school supplies this year. "Yeah, What's the deal?!" Crookshanks mewed in fright.

Harry struggled up feeling the blunt of the kick. Dang it, she kicks hard!

"I was," Haku spoke firmly. "Being to kind it seems. Apparently the only way for you to control your anger is for you to be knocked down."

"Wait," Hermione stammered blinking repeatedly. "This isn't the way to-

"Be quiet," Haku stated not turning from Harry who finally stood on wobbly legs. "You have ignored my warning when I told you to watch yourself."

Harry snorted. "Telling me to control myself when you're siding with the ministries dog- Haku vanished again and aimed to punch him when Zabuza's long leg extracted and hit the boy dead on.

"Your too soft, Haku." Zabuza said his face once again covered by the muggle fabric; he turned to face Harry who was gritting his teeth. "I stated once before that you are nothing like, Haku. It's truly something, perhaps it's nothing. However, brat-

"Hey!" Ron shouted indignantly. "We're not brats!"

Zabuza however, continued as if he didn't hear. "Don't know the meaning of strategy- Perhaps Zabuza just loved boasting about Haku and her skills, or perhaps he just wanted her to know how valuable she was either way- "Haku could tell what kind of woman that trash was immediately unlike you, who fell for the bait."

_"Zabuza-san, you're giving me too much credit," __Haku_ said softly with a smile a tinge of pink coloring her cheeks lightly.

Harry gritted his teeth. Damn his ribs hurt. "So?"

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. He would have attacked again if it weren't for Haku stopping him. "Harry-kun…" Hermione looked at them suspiciously, Ron looked torn between being awed stuck and angry, and Harry just sent a look. "Control your anger and if this didn't help try meditating."

Harry growled ticked off and stormed towards the boys' dorm the best way he could Ron and Hermione exchange al look and Ron nodded heading towards the boys' dorm as well.

"That was a cruel way to make him see, Haku." The Gryffindor perfect said disapprovingly. She shook her head heading towards the girls' dorm deep in thought.

"She's weird," Ron commented.

Harry didn't answer. "I mean what kind of person sides with that loon? And, what skills does she have that won't match to your own? I mean she hasn't faced what we been through and she-

Harry hissed in pain. "You alright mate?"

"I think one of my ribs are broken," Ron paled slightly before taking out his wand. "Good thing Hermione kept on pestering me, otherwise I wouldn't know Promfrey's healing spell."

Harry nodded in gratitude. "Let's start on our homework," he said softly.

Ron nodded and rubbed his neck. Harry sighed and turned to leave the common room and Ron grinned. They reentered the common room hall and were greeted by emptiness. They heard the girl's dorm room open again.

"I think Haku has the right idea," Hermione said reaching them, sitting on the recliner. Harry raised a brow. "Think about it she came here to spy," Hermione said as if it explained everything.

"What?!" Ron shrieked. "Don't tell me, we must be obvious in front of that toad!"

Hermione nodded grimly. "Yeah, so far it's working for Haku. It wouldn't hurt to try it."

That notion didn't sound pleasing.

**Xxx...**

Zabuza growled gesturing Haku alone. They exited the Gryffindor common room without saying word. They headed downward just as many students were heading towards their respective common room dormitories. "Hey," Ginny greeted them awkwardly.

The silence strengthens on as Ginny fiddled with what she wanted to say. "Harry and his friends are in the dorm rooms," Haku answered softly breaking the silence.

Ginny nodded awkwardly and scurried alone with the crowd of students.

Zabuza cursed colorfully under his breath as they ignored the stares and various looks the brats were giving them. It was saddening. This was a wizarding -freaking –world! And, strangeness to them is normal while foreign is considered strange and abnormal! This wizarding society was backwatered and shameful.

"Zabuza-san," Zabuza's beady eyes looked at his companion with a narrowed downward gaze and grunted.

They reached the dungeons nearly missing Umbridge trap – the trap which to find any means to denote a student. Snape was just entering his chambers when heard footsteps approaching.

He turned around and when he saw the two ninjas and nodded, turning only to mutter his password before allowing them to enter.

"What do I owe this evening?" He asked pursing his lips tightly.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The Missions! "Right, just give me a second." He said twirling his wand and two small chains appeared one black and the other dark blue nearing black. Snape tapped them twice and handed it to them, "You can speak it both ways to get to your destinations. It's a portkey."

Ingenious! "Then, we shall be on our way then," Haku said sounding pleased.

Snape nodded watching them disappear. He would need to come up with an excuse that would keep the golden trio and many others off his back until they returned **… **

* * *

**Konoha…. Uchiha grounds somewhere…**

Sasuke stared and stared. "I-Ta-Chi…" Sasuke repeated from his earlier surprise.

"Really little brother," Itachi said smoothly as if he met with him every night.

Sasuke's face twisted and he charged enraged.

**XX…**

Zabuza ran through the trees beside him Haku was doing the same. "The plan is simple, Haku," Zabuza spoke. "You get in and lure him in; I'll decapitate him once we have finished torturing the other scumbags."

Haku nodded. That was the plan and even if it went overboard their job was still to kill Onigumo, Narako and retrieve any information from his hideout.

Haku wondered if Riri was angry at her for leaving her behind, or if Harry finally understood. They landed in a clearing surrounded by trees and settled camp. Once full, Zabuza laid against a tree branch supporting Haku in his hold.

** XX...**

"Fight BACK!" Sasuke roared as he aimed a punch for his brother. The curse mark was stirring and Itachi knew it.

The elder Uchiha caught his little brother's fist. "Foolish otōto can't even focus correctly." He threw Sasuke back. "Weren't you listening to me, I said I only came here to talk."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and his face twisted even more as marks of pure black begin to cover his face. "Then talk, **_brother," _**one of his eyes changed to a yellow –snake's pupil while his other weld the Sharingan; his smile was twisted, and his skin was practically turning as sickling shade.

Even if the sannin could teach his brother to imaginable heights- it- Itachi shook his head rather disappointingly. "You sadden me, Sasuke otōto… to need such a veil creature to help you defeat me."

That seemed to do the trick. He clutched his head and backed up several steps. "Get out. Go way, you sick bastard! I don't need your help in defeating, Itachi!"

Oroichimaru tried coaxing the young Uchiha, but he was unable to succeed. Deep inside a hideout a man with sickly pale features and long black hair with yellow silted snake eyes growled.

Sasuke back to normal looked up. Itachi nodded in approval," What-Sasuke started thoughtfully. "Do you want to talk about? Note consider your words wisely, _Itachi_."

Itachi smiled underneath his Akastuki cloak. His little brother has come a long way even with the road still open. Now, then the question was: What will his actions be next?

Meanwhile Tsunade was reading the boys' profile her face narrowing by the seconds. The Dursley's would need to be paid a visit.

* * *

**Hogwarts… **

Dumbledore was startled. Someone left the school without permission and it was from Snape's room. "Oh, dear," he muttered standing. "Severus, my boy, you better have a good excuse this time."

* * *

**N' cut! What will happen next? Any questions asked in previous chapter will be answered as the story goes. I will up-date one other story this month before I go on break- schools in the way- However, that could be of your choosing. Wounded Snow, Secrets Bound, Reverse Reality, or Twisting Reborn anyone of those can be up-dated before I step out for a month. More next chapter! **

**I'm out! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer you know the drill. And if you see anything that you recognize from anywhere on this site you know I don't own that either. Also as a future note if you see references from other anime/ manga… I don't own. **

Time for new A/N's! Ok, first of Sumiko (Guest) I don't see what you do not understand. You see I have no OC in here except for Narako, Onigumo. He is the OC along with his followers. Now, to explain Harry is that he- he's an angered youth at the moment because one he had a summer where he had no contact _whatsoever_ with the Wizarding World, he never could go search for his sister (who I have made Haku a Naruto character because originally Haku was supposed to be Harry, but I wanted to do something different) had continuous episodes of moodiness, and other things, and no am I not making her appealing to anyone. Haku and Zabuza there is not much known about them except for their past and the Gato incident I can't have so much in character just from those eight episodes of the first Naruto season. So, with this in warning: There will be Oocness for those two and some others.

In Snape's class in -**_chapter 15_**- I have given Harry extra points not because of Haku no because he _tried on his own to do the assignment, I made so Snape has changed slightly (I had the guy in prison for months in chains, and stripped of his magic as well as revealing several things to the Shinobi) as he yes, did put Harry on the spotlight, but that was his way of making up for that it mattered not if Harry did the potion successfully. I based this on how my teachers used to grade my assignments however; partial credit doesn't change a thing really. In sense he still has a bad grade just not a zero. _

_ In Umbridge's case.… THE woman hates Harry! Do you honestly think she would not have a plan of her own? She's not the type to **praise** children and Haku is using the most famous technique known well –Trust and Betrayal. The technique was used with Gato they worked for him, but actually once they got the money they were going to kill him. So, I don't see anything wrong with anything._

_McGonagall's case- she says that very line …"Remember, Potter is keeping your head down and your temper under control!" **chapter 12, Professor Umbridge. Pgs.** **249**. _

**_ I HOPE THAT ANSWERS SOME QUESTIONS! _**

**_Sasuke fans x Fem Haku …BE patient as Sasuke will –He's an Uchiha let's just say that because he's certainly not out of the game yet even with his current problems. As, for Zabuza x Fem Haku fans well enjoy. _**

**_BACK- is a side story to this as it is an arc that I wanted to play in this fic, but decided against it and so it is its own little short story. _**

**_LAST_** **_TIME_**: Harry still feeling bitter, angry lashed out at Haku who was only there to listen, and make her point cross lines A and B however, Harry has not taken that well and is still mad. Detention is unavoidable and what is Dolores Umbridge planning? As she never praises a student since she is the ministries dog that is. In Konoha, Sasuke enrage attacks his brother, but is it a clone of clones or is it really Itachi? And, Zabuza and Haku have left for their mission, and much more. What will happen now?

_ Now, on to chapter …17!_

* * *

**Konoha**…

Itachi approved and watched his foolish little brother closely. He knew he now had the teen's attention and Oroichimaru wouldn't be able to interfere until he had what he wanted.

The elder Uchiha closed his eyes as Sasuke waited, and then opened them, "_Tsukiyomi_."

Sasuke's world turned black/gray and he wanted out. If he couldn't get out than there was no need for him to know anything and the path would not change.

Sasuke screamed hoarsely. His Sharigan, he needed to awaken it _now_!

* * *

Tuesday came crashing down and Harry knew something wasn't right however; he was to tired and bitter to care. One, he couldn't get out of skipping his detention, and two he didn't care what his friends said.

"Harry," Hermione started. "Aren't you worried? We haven't seen them all morning."

"I honestly, don't care!" Harry hissed out. "Those two could be making out in the bloody forest. It doesn't matter to me!"

"Wait mate," Ron interjected. "You can't be serious."

"What?" Harry said lowly looking at Ron with an intimidating glare. "You've seen how she can throw a right hook and _Zabuza_," he said with suppress anger, "Couldn't wait to follow suit." Remembering the beating he received last night.

It didn't matter anyway! Why were they making such a big deal out of it? So, what if the two left the school? Or, so Hermione seemed to claim.

Double Charms was preceded by double Transfiguration. McGonagall started the class off with the same speech as they heard yesterday from several professors. "O.W.L.s. is the most crucial exam taken during the fifth year and you cannot," she sounded grim. "Pass the exam without serious application, practice and study. Yes," she looked at Neville. "With hard work and dedication you can too p**a**ss the O.W.L. exam. Now today, we will be practicing Vanishing spells. They are easier than conjuring spells, which you will not worry about until N.E.W.T examination, but they are still the hardest spells you will be tested on in your O.W.L."

McGonagall wasn't kidding, the vanishing spell was hard and the only one who nailed it down was Hermione, who managed to vanish her snail on the third try. Before, they were to be dismissed McGonagall gave them homework that was to be due by the next day. Homework, homework! So, much homework!

It was maddening and Harry and his best friend were panicking. The two best friends spent their lunch hour working on the potion assignment that Snape had given them.

It was frustrating without Hermione's help and for that brief time Harry had forgotten about Hermione's claims that Haku and Zabuza have left the school grounds. The bell ranged signaling it was time for the next class and the two left the library to head towards Care of Magical Creatures.

As they headed down the sloppy lawn, Harry's head ached terribly and the warming breeze didn't help at all. The cabin was in sight however, there was no Hagrid. Not, too far off Draco Malfoy was approaching them followed by his giggling cronies and his howling girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson.

"Everyone here," barked professor Grubby-Plank. She took in all the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's who arrived, taking in her orders from Dumbledore. Continue class as if you normally would if or if not a student was present. "Let's crack on then- Who can tell me what these things are called?"

They looked like wood creatures. Once again, Gryffindor received extra points thanks to Hermione for answering correctly. "Bowtruckles, they are tree guardians, normally living in wand-trees."

"Yes, correct." Grubby-Plank stated. Harry wasn't thrill at all. The lesson was orchestrated and taught down to profession, but Harry was stubborn and stood with his belief. No matter the teacher, no matter how interesting the class was, the instructor wasn't Hagrid.

Herbology was next and let's just say Harry was- "If he calls Hagrid another name one more time," he snarled.

"Pay no mind, Harry. It's weird that – Hermione started.

"Don't go there, Hermione." Harry cut her off quickly before she could finish. "Let's just get to class."

"But, Harry, Mione's right. You shouldn't row with him. He's a perfect now; he can make your life miserable."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Miserable, I wonder what that feels like."

They reached the greenhouse just as the fourth years were evacuating, including Ginny.

"Hi," she said brightly smiling at Harry. Luna came out soon after and made a beeline for Harry.

"Er, thanks," Harry said awkwardly. What was he supposed to say? But, he was glad someone else believed him even if that person was a little off. Well, that's till-

"Hermione," Harry hissed. "I would appreciate if you didn't send away the people who actually believe me!"

"Oh, puh-lease," Hermione said flipping some hair back. "You can do better than that."

"Look Potter," Ernie called loudly. "I want you to know that not just weirdoes who believe you. I do as well."

Once again Harry answered awkwardly, but once again he was grateful he wasn't alone and his confidence was recovered slightly. Professor Sprout's little form waltz in and the lesson began.

Lunch rolled around and Harry was starving. However, his lunch wasn't to be in peace. Angelina the Gryffindor team's Quidditch captain had other ideas. "WHY did you decide to land yourself in DETENTION?"

Harry sighed exasperated. "I didn't decide to land myself in detention. Why? Oh, right. Tryouts…"

Angelina looked ticked and poked him in the chest. "_That's_ _right_. You –you…Urgh! Just make sure you come Friday."

"I can't," said Harry. "Umbridge-

"Well, try to _come_," and with that Angelina dropped her hand and marched away.

Ron and Hermione soon came down sitting next to Harry who was filling his plate with food. "Gloomy mate, any chances of, Umbridge letting you out Friday?"

"Doubt it," Harry replied grimly. "But, I just hope she doesn't keep me all evening," he added plopping some potatoes in his mouth, chewing slowly. He then swallowed. "You realized how much homework we have?"

Ron moaned looking up at the ceiling. "_And_ it looks like it's going to rain."

Hermione raised a brow. "What does that have to do with your homework?"

"Nothing," Ron replied evasively.

"It's been a full day," Hermione commented. "And we still haven't spotted Haku or Zabuza."

"You said that this morning as well," Ron said shrugging. "They probably will be back later. You know might have gone out or something."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know to that we need a teacher's permission." Ron gave her look while Harry just shook his head. "Oh, fine," she said with a huff. "But, if we get the same results then – She was unable to finish as Harry got up to leave.

"Bye, guys see you later," Harry said grumbling.

**XX...**

Harry knocked on the door. "Come in," he heard before entering the office. He looked around. Out of all the years he had been attending Hogwarts, he never witnessed the DADA office looking like it did now. Everything was draped in lacy colors including what seemed to be her favorite color; pink.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter," she commanded and Harry reluctantly did so. Harry tried to ask Umbridge however, the woman just smiled sourly sweet and replied with a no can do. She then handed him a quill and parchment, "I want you to write until it sinks in, dear."

Umbridge sat quietly as she looked over some paper work and ignored Harry's gasp of pain. Harry knew she was mocking him and it just made him angrier. He was accused of being a liar, huh?

"You may start, dear," Umbridge was smiling widely as if she knew what Harry was thinking. Once again Harry began to write however, he bit his lip to prevent himself from gasping out in pain, but dropped his quill. The red ink…

_'My blood,' _Harry thought panicking slightly.

**_"Apparently the only way for you to control your anger is for you to be knocked down."_**

No! He didn't! Harry relaxed slightly he wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction. Not. Even. Dolores Umbridge.

"Is something wrong, dear?"

Harry gritted his teeth and continued to write, _'I must not tell lies.' _It continued as he wrote-searing pain of the slit cut opening and carving into his skin then healing, but yet Harry was not going to give in.

"Come here," Umbridge called sweetly after what seemed like hours. Harry stood up. "Hand," she ordered gently as possible and Harry extended his hand. She took his hand and Harry refrained from shuddering.

"Tut, tut, I don't think it sunk in." She said smiling, "Perhaps tomorrow we'll have the impression, won't we? You may go."

Harry left her office without saying a word.

**TX…**

It was a lovely yet, bitter Thursday evening. The golden trio was just walking aimlessly when they stopped on hearing voices. "Severus my boy, this is highly unacceptable. You know it is unwise for students to leave the campus without permission and with Dolores-

"And, _Albus_," the trio heard Snape sneer nastily. "You very well know that, neither the schools jurisdiction nor the ministries _dog_ can stop Haku and Zabuza from leaving as they so please. Or, have you forgotten that fact, _Albus_? We have no control on what they do even action wise," Snape finished matter-of-factly.

They couldn't see it, but Dumbledore was frowning. "I have not forgotten that, but it has been three days. I am merely worried for them."

Snape snorted derisibly. "_Don't_ _kid_ _yourself_, Albus. I know you _don't_ care. All what matters is their skill, the speed in which they _possess_. _Everything_, that's you are worried about! Now, if you excuse me, I have more important things to attend to."

Severus," Dumbledore called back. Snape didn't turn around even when he stopped. "Why are you hiding so much when it comes to them? You know if this continues," he paused as if to shake his head thoughtfully. "It is not good to keep things bottled up and locked. It will-

Snape chuckled, but never once turned around. "You're as cracked up as the Daily Prophet says, old man. I rather take what I know and keep it that way," and he proceeded to disappear, but even when he was a good distance away he heard Dumbledore's words.

"You may be able to keep it from me and everyone, but not from Harry-boy."

**XXX…**

Ron panted as he held his hands on his knees. "Wh-what… was that about?"

Hermione frowned winded. "I thought it was strange my-self, but even Dumbledore has noticed."

Ok, so now it was definitely not normal and the two weren't in the forest doing stuff. "Yeah, and Snape's the only one who knows the truth."

"I'll," Harry said finally catching his breath. "Go retrieve my invisibility cloak. Hermione any ideas to where, Snape could be going?"

"Well," Hermione said thoughtfully. "No."

"Why not try his office, or the dungeons?" Ron supplied. "Dumbledore didn't say anything about a meeting – and Harry remembering last year suddenly nodded.

"Yeah, let's –

"Wait, are you sure? We could just wait until they return and what if Snape's going to retrieve Haku and Zabuza- Ron gave the bushy –haired girl a look. "It's possible," she defended. "He's the only one who seems to know anything concerning those two!"

"And besides," Hermione stated, "I need to do some research."

"What?!" Ron shrieked.

Hermione just raised a brow.

That night was another detention. The words, 'I must not tell lies,' etched on his skin and bled profusely. "Ah," Umbridge said softly sounding please as she examined his hand just like the previous two nights. "Good, good. You may leave for tonight."

Harry jolted just like the previous nights and could only think that Snape was better than the evil toad.

"Ron!" Harry shrieked out as he spotted his best friend trying and failing to hide his Clean Sweep broomstick.

"Harry!"

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Ron tried to cover up. "Oh, fine. Look I'm practicing with my new broom. You know for the tryouts tomorrow."

"Cool," said Harry causing Ron to sigh in relief. "Are you any good?"

"Well, yeah," Ron answered proudly. "I've been practicing since I was little with Charlie, George and Fred." They were now heading towards the common rooms. "Mate, what's the matter with your hand?"

"Nothing," Harry cursed himself for being careless. "It's just a cut." However, Ron wasn't having it.

"Just a cut… mate!" He hissed lowly. "I thought she was just making you write lines?" He questioned sounding sick.

Harry sighed. Well, Ron was honest with him and …. "**_Push_ _them_ _away, Harry-kun and they will truly never understand."_**

Man Haku's words had a way with coming back and biting him. "Well, to tell you the truth…" and so he told Ron about his detentions so far.

"The old hag!" Ron whispered with suppress anger. "We must go inform, Dumbledore! He-

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "Dumbledore has much on his plate and I can handle this."

He was still mad at Dumbledore for not contacting him since last June concerning –well a lot of things actually.

"Well you should- Ron began, but was cut off by the Fat-Lady. "Well, would you be so kind as to give me the password or will I have to stay up all night for you boys' to finish your conversation?"

**X…Location X… **

The mansion was enormous; servants dressed in Lolita outfits, hardly any men save for the guards that chatted here and there on duty, but the thing was there were several hidden ninja –most precisely though they were Grass ninja. They and Mist ninja's didn't get along and were much like the Leaf's legendary two clan's Uchiha and Senju, but nothing they couldn't handle.

"Zabuza-san, should we call for backup?" Zabuza grunted. Haku knew that meant no, but something told that the man that they were after wasn't someone who would be easy. She disappeared like the wind from her tree branch.

**XX… **

Sasuke was unresponsive as he stared at nothing in particular. That had to be a lie! All, of it had to be!

"Then," he looked to his left still seeing his brother. "Why? Why?" He clenched his fist. He didn't understand.

"Because I'm Uchiha, Itachi," and the body started to slowly turn into feathers.

That was why? All for- "Then, I can't forgive them!"

"Can't little, brother, or won't? Don't you want to get the girl? After all," Itachi spoke as only a head. "Doesn't she help this village?"

He was referring to Haku, but before Sasuke could answer him the crow's feathers disappeared. All, but one which went into Sasuke's eye.

Sasuke always said he wouldn't, but –"**Oroichimaru."**

**Oroichimaru stopped his train of thoughts. This was different, Sasuke calling to him? "Yes?"**

**"Send someone to the valley; I'll be coming on my own." **

**Oroichimaru grinned. "Why of course, Sasuke-kun."**

Sasuke eyes were colder than Haku's ice and duller than his surroundings; his features were morphed into one of pure hatred. However, there was one final thing he needed to do before he leaves permanently.

**XX... **

Haku sent a snake to Konoha and once done flash through the trees slowing only when she got towards the castle where Zabuza was still in hiding.

She leaped down and hid in the bushes changing her clothing to enter conspicuously. The mission was going to start now (late Wednesday evening) after two in half days of traveling.

Haku with her hair down wearing a short length red- stripped dress that hid absolutely nothing to the imagination strode over towards the entrance. "Halt!"

Haku stopped and smiled not faltering, "Onigumo-sama I 'm here to see him."

"Really," one guard leered while the other took out a small clip, "Name and number, sweet-heart. Onigumo-sama just doesn't have whores who aren't named and unnumbered."

"100101, Crystaal," Haku answered.

The man looked down, "Yeah, your cleared go in."

The other whistled. "Damn it, Onigumo-san getting all the pretty little _whores_-

"Shh," his companion quickly shut him up.

Good, Haku was inside, now where was his target? A man who came out from the far side of the back who was clearly finished with his deed that he most likely wasn't supposed to be doing - his voice was annoyed and he fizzled, "Damn chick wasn't even worth the time."

Zabuza smirked and with a little mist disappeared, his sword ready to have some fun and sing a song for its victim. The man wasn't ready for the ambush/attack and fell with a thud. Zabuza cleaned his mess and dumped him in a bush somewhere before taking what he needed.

* * *

Lord Onigumo stared at the girl with black glistering hair, red dress that left nothing empty and beautiful emeralds. "Funny, sweet-heart, "he drawled his ruby eyes drinking in the petite form. "You don't look like a Crystaal to me," Haku now Crystaal giggled.

The man had on a purple suit and his sleek black hair was tied lovely in the back. "I am not kidding, sweat-heart you seem to be something more than that." He smirked sending the Lolita maids away. "Tell me, what's your true name? Well, if you don't want to be called by a name that I'm sure is much better than that, you can leave," but the man growled. "I'm not going to let you leave anyways, beautiful. You see many girls –ahem, woman have tried for the position in which you have earned by no means –

Yes, the young woman before him was different. It was almost as if he could taste it. "Does it matter? I am only here to work for you, "she bowed.

The man sounded amused more than anything, laughing heartily. He then snapped his fingers still looking amused. "Girls prepare a room next to my own and sent the others out."

One servant bowed following her was the other twenty or so girls. "It shall be done, sir," and they disappeared. And, at 11:45, Thursday ( after a morning of gathering info and countless tries of flirting from various men) that night no guards slept inside the mansion next to Onigumo's room and when Haku entered in something highly inappropriate and highly revealing; Onigumo was severely trapped.

And, by twelve am. Midnight early morning, Friday Onigumo was dead and Anko Mitarashi along with two others were sent as backup. She nodded to the two in acknowledgement before they left the mansion.

Haku needed a long shower or soaking bath. Although the kill was flawless, she hated how it made her feel at the end, '_dirty,'_ was all she could think at the moment.

Zabuza glanced at his companion. "You did well, Haku."

Haku smiled although it didn't reach her eyes. They were leaping from tree branch to tree branch before they finally reached the clearing up ahead however…

Sasuke Uchiha crossed their paths. Haku tensed and Zabuza watched closely as the raven walked nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets. His head didn't lower as he passed Haku whispering in her ear, before walking forward as if he did nothing.

Haku although didn't like the idea, even when Sasuke spoke the truth realize that that was the last time she would see him for a while. And, not just that, but he somehow redeemed himself from roof incident that happened months ago.

* * *

**Hogwarts… **

Friday came by swiftly and Harry never was glad for Friday. What is was his last day in detention and he didn't have to write in his on blood, plus it was Quidditch practice tonight.

"Evening, Potter," Umbridge said smiling sourly sweet.

Harry's hands still hurt from the long nights of writing with the blood quill. It was painful. The lines of, 'I must not tell lies,' were carved on the back of his hand now and it stung madly. Harry paused in his writing and Umbridge looked up smiling. "Ah, it the message has gotten across. You may go now, Mr. Potter."

* * *

**Crack**!

Snape looked up from his paper work and greeted the two. "Harry has gone to detention," he answered as the two headed out. "I don't know the details, but it isn't pretty."

Haku nodded and they were gone.

_Stay, calm, stay calm, Harry told him-self as he ran like the hounds were after him. Stay, calm, just…. _

Harry-kun," Harry froze. That voice. Harry never knew that he would ever feel relieved to hear it. "Ha-Haku," he was shaking. That woman was-Haku walked softly and placed a hand around his shaking shoulders.

"What happened?" Haku glanced at Zabuza who was leaning far against a towered structure. Something was wrong and Haku knew it. Blood was in the air. It was like an instinct to a Shinobi to smell the fresh scent. Haku gently turned him around.

He was still shaking, but Haku gently as before grabbed his hand in a firm grip; turning his hand backwards seeing the words carved as though- it as still bleeding badly and Harry could have sworn Haku could hear his racing heart.

Haku quietly led Harry along. Magic alone would not heal the wound. Haku took out a salve she held on hand and Zabuza came to inspect. What the hell happen while they were gone?

Harry winced, but that stuff that Haku was using was softening his skin and he could feel it no longer bleeding.

"Haku, I'm sorry," Harry muttered sounding small. It was the right time. She deserved that much. How could he have been so stupid? So, stupid and lash out on the person that was just trying to help him and … come to think of it- tell him to think for himself?

"It is quite alright, the salve should help tremendously. Now," Harry watch in fascination as her hands glowed slightly greenish, "It should be healed completely by tomorrow," Harry nodded as he felt warm and content just sitting in the same spot for ever. Haku removed her hands just as quickly as she placed them and nodded smiling.

"Harry-kun I told you it is fine, come on." She stood outstretching her hand for the teen to take. Harry took it speechless. How? Why wasn't she mad at him? He caught Zabuza's gaze and shrunk back a little. Couldn't he make it lest intimidating?

"Er…."

Zabuza just walked passed without saying a word. Haku giggled as she followed, but at a slower pace to walk next to Harry who blinked in wonderment. "What did I say something?"

Haku shook her head and smiled. "He sees that you have grown," was all she said with a beaming smile.

What did that mean -? Harry smiles a little feeling better. Well, that was start wasn't it?

"So, where were you two?" He asked unconsciously -

"We went back home. Don't you remember Zabuza telling you and your friends that?"

"Wait-"Harry startled. "You mean you two really go to do work in- His mind was working on over drive as he really wanted to ask about what Snape and Dumbledore were talking about on that day.

"Yes," Haku answered. They were soon trotting up towards the stairs that led to the Gryffindor common room. There was no way was Harry about to know that they went on an assassination mission. Roars of laughter, chatter, and a mixed of sounds greeted the three.

Ron was the first to see them and trotted over with a glass of butter-beer in hand, "Harry, I did it! I'm keeper!"

"What?" Harry's eyes widen and he grinned. "That's –Fantastic, Ron! Where's Hermione?"

Zabuza raised a brow the kid looked drunk. "Somewhere," Ron slurped. "Why don't you gra- grab yourselves some -hic- Beer."

Why not damn it! Zabuza knew Haku didn't drink, but she wouldn't leave him anyways, and besides, just this might be what he needed. So, why Harry was spotted by Ang- something Zabuza led Haku to a couch that wasn't taken and gladly sipped on the buttered beer (alcoholic- made with real beer).

"Listen, "Angelina started. "I know he is your best mate," she glanced at Ron with a frown. "But, he isn't fabulous."

Harry glanced that way and frowned not seeing what Angelina was seeing. "The two that tried before him flew better than him and I know he comes from a long line of Quidditch players- But, with more practice he could really –ace the team."

Harry nodded to what the captain said and when she was done he strode over towards Hermione who jerked awake at the sound of his bag. "Oh, Harry it's just you."

"Listen, Mione," Hermione sat up straighter and listened closely.

"I suppose," said Hermione thoughtfully. "But, if that's true than he would have her under the imperious curse."

Harry nodded absently looking around the common room. "I'm not going to bother Dumbledore," Harry said repeating what he told Ron the previous night as Hermione finished.

"But I think- "That's all he ever cares about, isn't it?"

"No Harry that's not true!"

"Look," Harry said standing up abruptly. "I'm going to bed. Tell, Ron I –

"Oh, no," she said getting up just as he. "I can leave peacefully now, too. Look," she said sighing. "If you want you can come and help me with the hats tomorrow."

Harry saw Hermione's face shine. He felt bad for not noticing it before, but she was cute like that. "Er, well, look I can't." Hermione shine disappeared. "Yeah, after I finish up my homework and other stuff," Harry finished looking away.

He glanced back to see her beaming.

"Well, ok, I can help you know. I don't need to do the hats right away. I-

"Mione, yeah, ok." Hermione looked pleased and quickly hug Harry before letting go and the two awkwardly headed up to their respective dorms.

* * *

Well, now the kids certainly stayed up late, didn't they? Zabuza laid in his bedding with Haku soundlessly lying by his side after showering. It was quiet however, Zabuza didn't need a telescope to know that Haku no longer wanted to play the game, 'Trust and Betrayal,' and he didn't blame her. They almost lost their lives playing that game with Gato.

The beer that he had earlier was soothing something he needed and relaxing to the tiring mission that they completed. '_Tch_, _damn_ _womanizer's_ _out_ _of_ _my_ _hair_.' Yes, onigumo was gone and hopefully Haku wouldn't have to do another mission like that till she was older than the kages.

He shifted slightly placing a protective arm around Haku's frame as she snuggled farther. No one even noticed them not even the boy, Harry who came in the boys' dorm first.

Pathetic.

Zabuza couldn't help, but think so as he thought deeper. Haku was his precious person that much he acknowledged. '_Yeah_, you_ truly are. Perhaps we should- _Yeah, that sounded like a good idea and with that after a tiring job darkness consumed him.

Meanwhile in Konoha, Tsunade roared indignantly and threw her desk out towards the window, shattering the glass into tiny little pieces. "_Uchiha you better have a good excuse….because _**you will end up like that **_window**."**_

In a certain snake-like lair a raven haired boy shivered as he lay on the ground panting. Oroichimaru eyes glittered and shine like one of a reptile's staring at its prey. "Come now, Sasuke-kun surely that's not all."

* * *

**N'cut! What will happen next? The assassination mission wasn't supposed to be long anyway; get in get out basically. Sasuke knows something thanks to Itachi's clones and has successfully left the village. What does he know? How will things turn out in the years to come? How will Saturday turn out? R &R! For errors, etc. Now, this is a week early and the only reason is, is because I'm almost done with my homework completely! Whoot! **

**Oh, right you can also find me on noveljoy, a fanfiction website similar to this one. I have this story on that site-well the first two chapters and will make changes to it so it feels like your not reading the same story to much! Also, I will put up a similar fic to BACK on that site as well. When that will be...IDK! **

**Until next time…..I'm out! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer you know the drill. And if you see anything that you recognize from anywhere on this site you know I don't own that either. Also as a future note if you see references from other anime/ manga… I don't own. **

**Time for new A/N's! Surprise…There are none! No, wait thanks to Jostanos for the interesting PM's/ reviews, Almighty Pyro, SakuraLisel, and many others for the reviews and encouragement! You guys-like I said so many times, I've lost count...You guys all rock!**

**_LAST_**_ **TIME**: Harry miraculously survived his nasty detentions with Umbridge, and Haku and Zabuza returned from their mission, Sasuke's in Oroichimaru's hands, more happened, but what will happen now? _

*Ego comes in pointing at the last time sign* HOLD UP! You can't just do that!

Me: Yes, I can I am the narrator. Now, on to chapter …18!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was Saturday.

Haku snuggled even closer if that was possible, but Zabuza was ready to wake up. He shifted in the bed and gently settled Haku down however that backfired as Haku started to wake her-self.

Zabuza pursed his lips in the darkness as the curtains covered them from view. She was beautiful even in the darkness.

"Can't we just stay a little longer," Haku whispered softly as she sounded sleepy.

Zabuza went down lying under an arm staring at the girl who was now his girlfriend as the school seemed to be so keen on. "We could, but I would think you would want to leave and go _out_." He stressed the last word with a smirk curving.

Haku stared opening as her face was complete shock. She then gasped softly still looking at the other. "Out…as ...out."

Zabuza's smirk threatens to completely show and he had to inwardly bit his cheek from laughing out right. Goodness, who knew she would have that reaction?

"Yeah, Haku that's what I said."

Haku bolted up right and dashed out of the boy's dorm so fast, Zabuza was left blinking before his eyes twinkled with amusement making them look like endless sand. Such an unexpected, but hilarious reaction! Zabuza chuckled and dressed out of the damn uniform now dressed in just Kirigakure pants with straps around his body and headed towards the showers with his small bag.

Good thing, Haku returned the bag that kept his clothes otherwise he would have to retrieve it himself. He undressed putting a pair of jeans and a gray polo shirt on the small rack on the wall.

Meanwhile with Haku, she was deciding on which kimono dress to wear. After all, the revealing red satin kimono she wore during the mission wasn't going to cut it. She didn't know what to wear! Of course, she did have several other dresses with the money that Zabuza told her to spend on clothing, but... Perhaps the light gray white sleeveless kimono and black heels?

Satisfied with that, she putted away the clothing and sealed it unaware that Zabuza was wearing gray as well. She headed towards the shower and upon entering decided that she would wear her hair down with curls towards the ends.

Since he was now dressed, looking in the mirror he discarded his bandages and/ or mask and decided he needed to do a few more touches before heading out towards the common room.

A date, a date! It was so hard to believe. It was like a dream came true! Enough of fantasying, Haku told herself as she stepped out the shower wrapped in a towel.

Dressing in the dress, Haku threw some hair back curled up the ends before stepping aside.

* * *

Zabuza stood in the common room waiting for Haku to step out the girl's dorm. He didn't have to wait long though.

Haku nearly staggered. Zabuza was so flawless; Haku couldn't find any fault to place him under or with. Without even noticing her eyes shimmered in adoration, breathless. Was something wrong with her?

Zabuza swallowed a lump. His mouth felt dry, he tried to from words that should have come naturally to him, but just couldn't and he didn't- no it's not that he didn't he just thought it was ridiculous. But, was it really?

His legs moved on there on it seemed because the next thing he knew he was standing beside Haku, his arm intertwined with hers.

"Let's go, woman." It was casually said as if he was trying to hide his true statement. Haku smiled not minding at all and nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Harry was the first to wake up unaware that his sister and Zabuza were gone. He lay in bed for a little while grateful that it was Saturday. Taking his hands from under his covers he examined his hand that previously held a wound. He needed to thank her for what she did, but he wasn't going to do that with staying in the bed all day. He pulled back his curtains, got out of bed and dressed.

Harry then grabbed his school bag and headed out of the dorm towards the common rom. sitting in his favorite chair near the empty fire place, he wondered how he was going to tell Sirius. Then after staring at the fire place he finally just decided to start writing.

**Dear snuffles, **

**I hope everything's going well. The first week of school was terrible, I'm really glad it's the weekend. **

Harry decided right then and there to keep the hints subtle enough that only Sirius would understand.

**We got a new DADA teacher named, Umbridge. She's as nice as your mom. I and sister got into a row, but don't worry we resolved the issue. It's funny how we are so different, but anyways I'm writing to you because of that thing that happened last summer happened again last night when I was in detention with Umbridge. **

**We miss our biggest friend, hoping that we'll see him again. Write back soon.**

**_Harry _**

Well that was it. Harry reread the letter several times and couldn't find any fault that an outsider would figure out the actual contents. So, with that he tied it up and headed out towards the portrait hole.

"I wouldn't head that way," Harry looked up to see the Headless Nick. He warned of Peeves and Harry turned in the opposite direction. That dang poltergeist was so predictable.

It was so bright out, such a beautiful day. And, best of all quidditch practice was this afternoon. Finally, he-

Harry looked down to see Mrs. Norris the caretaker's house cat.

"What it's Saturday? I'm not doing anything wrong!" he called after her as she passed him.

The owlery was brightly lit with the windows reflecting –beaming brightly from the sun's rays. It blinded Harry's sight momentarily before he could see some owls coming back from hunting or just being restless. He craned his neck looking for his snowy white owl Hedwig.

"There you are," he said finally spotting her. "Get down here; I've got a letter for you." With a stretch of her wings she soared down onto his shoulders.

"I know this says Snuffles," he began clasping the tie around her. "But, it's actually it's for Sirius." He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

After seeing Hedwig off, Harry looked off towards the Forbidden Forest watching as the trees swayed lightly from the breeze. Then he saw ...one of the wing skeleton horses. His hearted was beating rapidly as his was breathing in and out however, he jumped as the owlery doors opened and quickly swung around only to see Cho Chang.

"Nice day," he found himself saying with butterflies dancing in his stomach.

"Yeah, perfect day for quidditch. "Cho answered back coolly as she tied the parcel around a barn owl. "Has Gryffindor got a keeper yet?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. "It's Ron Weasley my friend."

"The Tornado- hater?" Cho questioned coolly. "Is he any good?"

Harry didn't know that, but Ron was his friend. "Yeah thank so. I didn't see the tryouts, I was in detention."

She looked up from the owl and said lowly. "That's woman's foul. To put you in detention just because- Just because you told her- Harry could hear the quiver in her voice. It was still affecting her after all she was Diggory's girlfriend. "You were really brave to stick up for her like that."

Harry was about to say something, but then the doors opened for a third time and Filch came stomping over. It was nothing good being accused of something he didn't know anything about.

However, thanks to Cho helping him Harry was cleared and after thanking her they left the Owlery together before going their separate ways.

Harry knew he shouldn't be ecstatic, but it was his first time talking to a girl without his friends and doing it without embarrassing himself!

"Morning," he greeted his two friends brightly.

"You seem elated, "Hermione said smiling as she helped herself to breakfast.

Harry followed suit with a smile of his own.

"Yeah, Quidditch later," he quickly answered, but he didn't miss Hermione's frown.

"Sure is," Ron said obvious to the lie. "Listen you think you can come out with me early? To m… you know practice."

"Um…."He looked between his two friends. "Look Mione- Ron who usually obvious narrowed his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're going to do homework with Mione, and do those Spew clinging's?!"

Silence reigned. "Ron you went over-Hermione, Harry noted covered up her hurt and turned from them and began to eat.

As they were having breakfast the usual post came in along with the Daily Prophet. Harry chooses to ignore it that's till Hermione read the headline that had him snatching the paper from her grasped.

"Why, I think it Lucius Mafloy," Harry hissed out lowly sounding furious. "He did recognize him at the platform…"

"What?!-

"_Shh_…. "Hermione and Harry motioned at the same time. "Not so loud."

"Don't take it to heart, Harry, "Hermione reassured as he read the paper. "It's just rubbish. It only means that he needs to be more careful and stay put for a while longer."

Harry nodded and something else caught his eye. "Look you guys," he managed to let them finally see the ministries news. It was an order member trying to break in one of the ministries locked / guarded doors.

After eating, Hermione quickly stood up and Harry sighed. "Listen Ron I'll come and meet you in two hours ok? Just um…" He looked around. "Try on your own for now."

"And, what can I do on my own?"

Harry shrugged, "ask one of your brothers, but I'm going to go check on Mione. You really hurt her feelings," and he left leaving Ron to think.

"What? I didn't do anything."

One day Ron was going to say something and no pleading or his friendship with him would save him.

* * *

**XXX…. Somewhere… **

Zabuza and Haku entered the fun house or arcade center, Kart Ranch (I have no clue if this is even in England, but I know it is in America) just after a few hours of bird watching and scenery admiring. He was mildly surprised that he chose something Haku enjoyed. Although this place was mostly for families to come out with their kids, it seemed that neither mind as they played several times on the basketball game, bowling, and shooting games something that Haku did because she knew Zabuza would like the gun since they didn't have that in the Nations, but only in the cities like *Hercules City*.

"Mommy I want that teddy bear," a kid said gesturing towards the price stand were a white panda bear sat inside a poster with many other known prizes beside it.

"Ah, sorry we just sold that to the couple over there," The clerk pointed over towards Zabuza and Haku who was holding the same panda bear.

Before the kid could protest however, Haku walked over towards them with a smile holding out the panda bear. "Here you go."

The mother looked between Haku and her date. "Are you sure, miss? I –

"It's fine."

"Thank you so much. Lancer, what do you say to the nice girl?" The mother asked looking down at her son.

The boy grinned toothily, "Thanks miss."

"You're welcome," and turned around to leave the family, but the clerk called them back." Go on choose a prize. It's the least I can do for the consideration and kindness that you showed to mother and her son. So, just choose –

"It wouldn't be right," Haku said with a shake of her head.

Wait here," the woman said handling Haku her tickets. "Lancer is a good boy and he wouldn't feel right until he returned the kind gesture."

The woman was unrelenting and Haku nodded taking the tickets as the clerk smiled. It was rare to see this happening now days some parents were so up-tight and always wanted their kid to get the best prize. Like that family the Dursley's that caused nothing but trouble that day just to give their enormous pig son a prize in which was won by a smaller kid and or the prize that the pig boy got because he beat up the guy that wanted to impress his girlfriend. Safe to say though that family was band from ever attending the ranch.

"The tigress," Haku answered and the clerk gladly handed her the prize.

"That was interesting, "Haku answered as the wind blew gently.

"Let's go to the movies, "Zabuza said taking her hand. "I'm sure there's something out that you would love to see."

Haku giggled teasingly. "Are you sure you just don't want me to be scared, Zabuza?"

Zabuza chuckled. Hey, he couldn't deny that in a way. He did hear that girls loved those movies were they could just jump all over their date.

"Or, we can go see a comedy romance," Zabuza nearly choked. If there's one thing he didn't want to see was a movie about stupid love stalkers a.k.a. Vampires stalking girls and they forget the real world and go with the vampire that's stalking them. Seriously, who in the hell want to be stalked like that?! (No offense to those who like Twilight! I am just not one of those people even though I like the tracks from Perri).

"There's a movie out we can relate to it seems, "Haku said sounding highly amused. They finally- after walking as if they were just going around the corner reached the movie theater. It was different from the theaters, but not so much. Entering they got the tickets to see Ranma the true story and Scary Movie V which both lasted two hours.

Haku giggled as she still clutch the tigress from the arcade. "That was hilarious."

Zabuza chuckled as well placing an arm around Haku bringing her closer. "It was a comedic horror. I'm still wondering how in the world did the idiots not see that coming." Although, it wasn't the usual retort as he said it with amusement lacing in his voice.

"I never expected a movie from our country to be here, "Haku commented after a while of walking closely against Zabuza.

"Its shame the curse spring grounds are closed off, "Zabuza commented. "It would be nice to train there." Really, if Haku didn't know any better she would have said he just wanted to check out those curse springs to see if it was true or not.

* * *

**Hogwarts... **

"Hey, you want to start that now?" Harry asked after he found Hermione.

Hermione huffed. "I guess, but I can't believe that dufus! He's an insensitive jerk that only cares for him-self!"

Harry winced slightly to the snappish remark. "Mione come on, how bout we work on those hats, huh?"

Hermione huffed once more before digging her bag taking out the strings and her sewing kit. "Yeah, guess so. It'll probably help anyway."

But, no it didn't help. Along the way, Harry who was still working on his first hat watched as Hermione fiddled with the strings and needle then winced as she stuck herself.

Stopping what he was doing he sat on his knees and grabbed her hand before she could inspect the damage done. "It isn't necessary, Harry, it's just a small cut. It'll stop bleeding in no time," Harry snorted his eyes half –lidded looking away from her.

"Don't give me that, Mione if you were still furious than you should have said so. I wouldn't have suggested doing the hats."

He dug in his robes and took out a piece of small linen before bringing her hand closer towards him.

"What? " Hermione realizing stuttered. "Are you doing? I can just use a spell!" She looked frantically around trying to un-hand his grip.

"Look weren't you the one who said; don't be using magic for everything. And, besides you're always there for me when I'm injured. So, just let me do this and we can do the homework."

"But- but- but- That's different!" Hermione shrieked indignantly. "I used those spells because you had major and/ or it was immediate injures and it- Hermione blushed brightly.

_Note: make sure Harry doesn't do this again!_

Harry really knew that the method of licking her wound wasn't the way to heal it, but for some reason something just told him to do it. It was freaky how he mimicked the dog demon from that show Dudley likes to watch.

Awkwardly Harry wrapped the linen around Hermione's finger and without making contact went over towards his bag. "Uh…"

"Thanks," Hermione whispered as she stared at her wrapped finger. "You um... You should go help Ron. I can do the rest of the hats until you guys come back."

"Uh…ye…You sure, Mione? I still have thirty minutes before-" Kami, how awkward can this get? "Hm... yeah, ok. I'll see you later, ok?" Harry left towards the boys dorm overjoyed- more like relieved that _no_ one entered the common room.

He stepped out silently as an awkward air surrounded the room.

* * *

Harry found Ron at the court just hanging on his broom. "Hey, you ready!" he called out towards the red-head freckled teen.

"Bout time," Ron answered flying towards him. "I've been practicing my flying for the last two hours!"

Harry shrugged and got on his broom. "Well, then let's start now."

They came back and finished in time for lunch before heading out towards the Quidditch field were the real training was going to take place. However, the practice game was anything, but spectacular. Well, if you count the jeering Slytherin's who were quaffing at Ron's performance.

"Sorry!"

"Get back in position! She's fine!" Angelina ordered. "But, do be careful. Don't knock her off her broom, I have Bludgers for that!"

Katie's nose was bleeding. George gave her something to stop it and they continued the practice match. "Ok," called Angelina. "Fred, George, go and get your bats and a Bludger; Ron go to the goal post, Harry release the snitch when I say so. We're going to aim for Ron's goal."

They flew off obeying their captain. "He's making a right pig's ear out of himself, "George commented as he unhooks the balls.

"He's just nervous, "Harry defended. As the game restarted and continued the Slytherin's were cheering, "Gryffindor's are losers, and Gryffindor's are losers."

The practice game was interrupted once more by Angelina's whistle.

* * *

**XXX… Somewhere…**

Zabuza pushed Haku who held on to the chained handle bars. She swinged as he pushed higher and higher; laughter leaving her being as she was enjoying herself.

Zabuza pushed again and Haku held loosely this time letting go of the swing she sailed forward only to land directly on top of Zabuza.

She couldn't help but laugh softly that was fun and it seemed Zabuza didn't mind either way. "Oh, that's funny, huh?"

Before Haku could blink Zabuza flipped them and she found herself giggling madly. It wasn't just because of the tickling or that this was new, but because they were opening up to each other. Being, silly, being a normal couple not taking missions, no jobs, nothing just them under the clear darken sky that glistered with the moonlight.

"I give, Zab- I give," she panted in-between fits of laughter. Zabuza stopped looking smug. Oh, no. This wasn't over! Haku still was panting and when Zabuza took to playing with her hair she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Zabuza blinked several times as he couldn't believe Haku caught him off guard. He smirked, so Haku wanted to play didn't she?

The grass below them was comforting almost like a blanket as they were the only ones still in the park.

Zabuza kissed Haku's cheeks when she turned to the side trying to muffle her laughter from his baffled/ shock expression from moments ago.

The game was kiss-kiss. Clothing was unbuttoned or tousled as both tried to outdo the other, but in the end it was clear that neither won, each panted as their eyes met.

Zabuza had to admit this day would have never happened if they were back in their routine and it would have been a challenge for them both as nether wouldn't have the courage to ask the other and believe it or not the perverted scarecrow, Kakashi would have had to intervene.

This was different from all those years before, it wasn't like taking a woman –companion for the night to the bar and getting wasted. This was what it; it felt like to have a partner, a companion who was irreplaceable, and a loved one.

He could see it in her emerald eyes. That's probably what compelled him to lean in and take her lips, but deep down that wasn't truly it, it was- it was her and only her. Haku's hands fits in spiky locks as the kiss deepened before pulling away.

Zabuza's left hand caressed her cheek; words were locked in his throat.

* * *

**Hogwarts ….. **

"How was practice?" Hermione asked as they entered the common room.

"It was- Harry started.

"Lousy, "Ron finished off sounding hollow. Hermione's anger that she held vanished.

"Well," she said consoling. "It was only your first time. It will take time-"

"Who said it was me who was lousy?" Ron snapped.

"I didn't say-

"You thought I was lousy for being rubbish?"

"No, I didn't! " Hermione said snapping at him. Goodness, why did she think he needed consoling! He was as insensitive as ever and a jerk!

"I'm going to get started on some homework, "Ron grumbled angrily, stomping over towards the boy's dorms.

"Was he lousy?" Hermione asked turning to face Harry scrutinizing.

"Well," Harry muttered. "He could have played better, but like you said it was his first time."

They began their homework, but neither Ron nor Harry was into it. Sunday unlike, Haku and Zabuza who enjoyed another outing buried themselves into their homework.

"We should do some more homework doing the week," Harry commented as he rubbed his temples. Kami, it felt like someone banged his head with a sledge hammer.

Ron groaned. "Can't we just ask Hermione?"

Harry glanced at her seeing the linen that he tied yesterday and several needles going up to sew some elf socks. "No," he answered his friend quickly. She was talking to Ginny while doing the sewing. "You know she won't let us."

Around eleven as the skies were darkening beautifully, Zabuza and Haku returned just as many students entered the common room. Hermione walked over to her two friends yawning.

"Look you have the name wrong," She said pointing towards Ron's essay. "It's Ganymede. Not-

"Oh, thanks for that, "Ron growled with a snarl, scratching out the word Galois. "Wish you would have come criticize earlier, look leave me alone, alright? I'm working-

"Look-

"No, I said – Ron turned facing her, but she pointed towards the window.

"Mione, I told you no-

"You should listen to her," Ron glared at Haku and turned towards the stupid window just as Harry was blinking at his sister.

"It's Hermes," Ron breathed. "That means… He trailed off gritting his teeth. "It's from Percy!" He dropped his school supplies, opened the window, and retracted the letter from the owl's leg. The owl departing as quickly as it came.

"Wonder what does he need to tell me?" Ron said sitting back in a chair opening the letter.

The scroll read:

**_To Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor house, Hogwarts._**

With encouragement from his friends Ron opened the letter.

**_Dear Ron,_**

It was fine on first that his brother congratulated him, but to tell him to severe ties with Harry!

"That loon!" Ron shrieked crumbling up the letter than proceeding to throw it in the fire place, but Haku's hand s stopped him; taking the letter from his grasped. Don't trust Dumbledore and severe ties with Harry. The latter she could understand however, breaking up friends required much work than asking and those to- Haku glanced at the two boys were the best of friends.

"It seems that family troubles are conflicting dangerously."

Ron bristled and snatched the letter surprisingly and tore it into pieces before throwing it in the fire place like he first intended. "Yeah, well it doesn't apply to us, but the biggest of _gits_."

He sat back down still bristling. "Let's get these done before dawn," he said to Harry as he picked up his abandoned parchment.

"Give them here," Hermione said abruptly

"What?" Ron questioned looking at the bushy haired girl.

"The essays, I'll look over them," she said outstretching her hands.

Harry and Ron thanked her as they handed her their respective homework's.

Harry noted that Haku and Zabuza disappeared some time ago and yet, he still didn't thank her. However, Harry's thought soon drifted back to Ron's letter.

* * *

**XXX…**

Snape was tired, but he couldn't sleep. He got up from under his bed and sat up. Nothing was out of place, no one was here to interrupt his beauty sleep and most- His wards went off signaling that people were here, but he wasn't surprise to see the two shinobi.

It wasn't his business to pry. They could leave without permission and do as they pleased. OH, how he wished he could do that as well.

"We have a letter that is highly interesting," Haku said pulling from her sleeve the exact replica of the letter Ron received.

Snape raised a brow and took the letter. "My word, this is ... "His shoulders slumped before a hand rose and he ran it through is hair. "This is nothing to particular. Percy Weasley has always had a falling out with his family and he never did like Dumbledore, but I am quite shock that he would ask his younger brother to sever ties with his only friend."

"In the shinobi world, "Zabuza started as if he was lecturing. " A ninja or kunoichi will go to extreme lengths to protect their family and clans secrets. Take for instance Haku's clan."

Snape remembered Haku saying; '_because of our kekkei genkai we were forced to go into hiding or as suffer persecutions and become mercenaries. My mother was of that clan and she hid it well from father to live a normal life however… _

Snape nodded in understanding. "Thank you for bringing the replica I'll save it for now. It might come in handy later."

Haku smiled gracefully while Zabuza nodded and they were gone.

**XX… Common room…**

Harry was ecstatic to see Sirius even if it was as a head. "I was spotted by a first year girl and Haku," he frowned a little at that.

"Haku saw you?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded hastily. "Yeah, and she did the same as the first year, so no need to worry, but I'm amazed that she did with a letter occupying her sight."

Harry was awed that was nearly impossible to do that unless... "What she has eyes on the back of her head?" Ron blurted out disbelieving.

"It does seem like she can do the impossible," Hermione commented, but then shrugged it off just as quickly and looked at Sirius like a scolding mother.

"Oh, no, "Sirius said shaking his head. "You're not about to go Molly on me."

That got a laugh from Harry and a snicker from Ron.

"Look this is the only way I could respond to your letter Harry."

"You wrote to Sirius!" Hermione accused. "And, you didn't tell us!"

"I forgot," Harry shrugged sheepishly. "And, besides it wasn't suspicious." Events from the morning and that awkward afternoon with Hermione- a tinge dusted his cheeks slightly and he rubbed his nose to hide it.

Lucky no one noticed. "No it wasn't, "Sirius said smiling. "But, about your scar-

Ron and Hermione protested, but Harry ignored them. "Yeah, I guess you're right. That could be it; I mean he was just probably angry you know…

After talking about Voldemort and his scar, Sirius interrupted Hermione on her tirade about Kreacher. "So, what is Umbridge like? Learning how to destroy half-breeds?"

"No, "Harry grumbled. "She's not teaching anything!"

"Figures, "Sirius mumbled. "From our sources she's as they come, but be careful Harry."

Harry made an angry face. "Yeah, well what's the ministry think...? We're creating an army?"

"Exactly," Sirius said nodding. "Fudge is going to do anything if it means keeping Dumbledore in check." Hermione and the others looked furious. Such a ludicrous was of thinking!

After finding out Sirius didn't know anything about Hagrid's whereabouts they called it a night. "You're not like your father, Harry. James would have taken the risk."

"Look-

"I best better be going. I think I hear Kreacher…Bye." With pop he was gone.

Harry and his friends departed soon after not knowing what else to do.

"Mmmm... Most interesting report we'll be sending. Don't you think, Zabuza?"

The dark common room greeted the two shinobi as they steeped out from the shadows.

Zabuza grunted, "Indeed."

Meanwhile in Konoha Tsunade was just getting ready to drink form her sake bottle when a flap of silver/white wings caught her attention, "Ah, good Riri." She allowed the falcon to relax on her shoulders. "Go rest, I have a package for you to bring back to your mistress."

* * *

**N' cut! Oh, what will happen next? Oh, Haku and Zabuza went on their first two dates! Now, we all know were Riri went, but next time we might just get a look into how Sasuke's fairing with the snake- pedo. Maybe, so stay tune!**

**Hercules City – is from DBZ, and Dudley show is indeed Inuyasha. Curse springs is from Ranma 1/2 and the movie was just supposed to be retelling of his life-basically. **

**Until next time, I'm out! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer you know the drill. And if you see anything that you recognize from anywhere on this site you know I don't own that either. Also as a future note if you see references from other anime/ manga… I don't own. **

Time for new A/N's! Surprise…There are none!

**_LAST_**_ **TIME**: Ron received a letter from his brother, accidently (more like just being him) hurting Hermione. Harry went to cheer her up however that just ended up rather awkwardly. Haku and Zabuza went on dates during the weekend and now they are back, what will happen now?_

*Ego* Better than last time at least.

Awe, shush I can do what I want I am the narrator!

*Ego* and, she calls me the infuriating one. Well, people, since your darling authoress is being full of it...

What?

*Ego completely ignores me* on, to chapter 19!

* * *

The next morning was usual with the morning post. However, Hermione unraveled something that needed immediate attention.

**_Hogwarts High Inquisitor_**

Haku and Zabuza frowned upon the heading of the news. That wasn't good, Umbridge had complete control over the school however, that was mainly for the school itself only pertaining them because she would try to control them as well which wouldn't go well on her part because she would find it difficult.

The first half of the paper detailed how the Ministry appointed Dolores Umbridge as a teacher- **_We have found that she has been an immediate success_**-

"What?! " Harry shrieked like a banshee. That damn paper was blackberry! Was pulling the horn by the shackles! "That's a load of-

"Wait there's more, "Hermione cut in grimly. Decree number twenty three, positioning of high inquisitor of Hogwarts.

"Well now, we know how we ended up with umbridge! Fudge passed this 'Educational Decree' and forced her on us!" Hermione was huffing, breathing heavily as her eyes were bright with anger. "It's _outrageous_."

"I know it is," said Harry fisting and un-fisting his hand that once held a wound.

Ron seemed the only who could grin like a goon. Hermione and Harry gave him looks.

"Oh, I can't wait for McGonagall's inspection."

Harry grinned slightly.

Zabuza raised a brow. "What?" Ron blinked then slapped a hand down as if he just realized. "You two weren't there last week! You'll see soon," he finished his grin returning.

Unfortunately Umbridge was not inspecting their first two lessons of the day. Snape handed them back their essays. "I presume," the position's master drawled whilst Zabuza and Haku reading on the assignment they've missed. "That with these grades and this assignment… You will all strive to better on your O.W.L.s."

Hermione was looking sideways at Harry who hurried covered up his paper; "Began your assignment immediately." Harry was determined to not be the laughing stock like last Monday and read everything thoroughly making sure he didn't miss anything.

"Well that wasn't too bad," Hermione said as they exited the dungeons.

Ron rolled his eyes skyward. "Mione would you stop? Just….. Stop being a -know- it- all-, ok."

That hurt. Harry wanted to smack Ron while Hermione concealed her emotions, but Harry could see it was going to fail soon. He turned when he heard Haku sigh in annoyance something it seemed that she probably didn't do often if Zabuza's raised brow was anything to go by.

Hermione and Ron seemed to have heard the annoyed sigh because, "What? – The Slytherin's who were prancing with Draco Malfoy stopped to watch as they were going to pick on Harry, but then…

"Apologize, Weasley," Haku didn't add an honorific to his name as she spoke softly yet firmly. "It is your fault for the grade that you have received not hers."

Ron turned scarlet. "That's not what I was saying! She was- The Slytherin's snickered as Harry and Hermione's eyes widen as Haku crossed the distance slamming a fist into Ron's jaw sending him flying upwards before he landed painfully on the ground.

"Do be more considerate of your comrades," Haku said dusting herself off then turning towards Harry and Hermione who were still bug eyed. "Are you alright?" She asked looking at them both.

Hermione nodded sheepishly looking away. "Thanks, but you didn't have to."

Zabuza snorted and placed an arm around Haku's waist and glided her away from the others.

Harry saw the Slytherin's snickering; crackling over Ron's misfortune no doubt. "Come on, we better get out of here," he sighed as he helped Ron up.

Hermione nodded. They all headed to Pomfrey's. "You know Haku has a weird way of proving her point, "Hermione conversed as they reached the nurse's office. Harry nodded in agreement remembering the way she beat him up last week.

They couldn't use magic on school grounds; the only place was the dorms. "Harry," Hermione started again, but stopped as they finally entered the nurse's office. Pomfrey immediately fused, wanting to know what happened, but Harry didn't say a word as she healed Ron's broken jaw.

Ron was omitted and was allowed leave however, when he met up with Harry and Hermione… "I bet you Haku's a death eater."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes and the tooth fairy is only a myth. Come on; let's head to lunch before it's over."

Fred and George snickered as Harry and the others reached the table. "So, little brother…. "Fred wiggled his brows.

"Shut up." Ron grumbled as he bit slowly.

"So, did Umbridge inspect your classes?" Hermione asked changing the subject. Harry didn't understand Hermione could be as mad a buffalo on the prowl and still stick up for Ron who treated her like – Harry shook his head. No, that was ludicrous! He wasn't jealous, was he?

"Yeah, "George nodded, "In Charms."

"What was it like?" Harry asked at the same time as Hermione.

Fred Shrugged.

Umbridge basically lurked in the corners of the classrooms making notes on a clipboard.

Trelawney's class was the first class in which Umbridge inspected with Harry in it. She was cruel and merciless; terrifying Trelawney to impossible levels and Harry felt a tiny bit sorry for the woman.

DADA was soon after and the students entered ten minutes later with Umbridge waiting. After the students entered Haku and Zabuza arrived, "Where were you two last week? I have you know that I can have you expelled from this school with one word. Now, do be so kind- Zabuza rolled his eyes and waltz passed the ranting toad without looking back.

Umbridge fumed, but Haku wanted to play shall we say. She outstretched her hand towards Umbridge, students watched including harry and his friends. "I apologize for leaving with notifying you. However, something came up and I thank you for watching- Haku looked at Harry from the corner of her eye. "My brother for me."

Harry saw something in Haku's eye, but couldn't describe it so he continued to watch with the rest. Umbridge smiled and took Haku's hand. The woman released her hand as if she stood in a freezer, Haku just smiled. "Is something wrong, s-e-n-s-e-I-?"

It was only a moment, but then Umbridge recomposed herself, "no, dear. Please go and take your seat."

Haku turned head hung, but Harry saw a smile curve on her lips and her eyes brighten eerily for a moment as if she was enjoying a cruel joke. As if sensing his gaze, Haku blinked rapidly before picking up her head and smiling at him like she always did before facing forward again, but Harry-Harry shook his head he was just imagining things.

"Wand away," Umbridge spoke carrying. "Since we finished lesson one, Chapter one last class…I would like you all to turn to page nineteen and read chapter two: Common Defensive theories and their Derivation."

Umbridge walked around the classroom stopping only to see that three people weren't reading. Seeing that Hermione was the easiest target she whirled on the girl. "I'll be taking five points from Gryffindor."

"What for?" Harry shouted hearing what Umbridge said.

"Harry," Hermione hissed. "Don't get involved!"

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," umbridge answered smoothly. Zabuza snorted derisively. "Is something funny, Mr. Mo-?

"It was just an opinion, sensei," he said much like Haku would, but more mocking. "It won't affect what's already been thought of."

Umbridge bristled, but decided in the end to ignore the comment. "As, I was saying such privileges aren't allowed and Quirrell-

"Quirrell was a good teacher, "Harry cut in loudly. "But, he had one drawback…. He had Voldemort sticking to his head!"

Silence just really loves to visit Hogwarts doesn't it? "I think another week's worth of detention is in order, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said sleekly.

* * *

Haku looked absent-mindedly through the mission folder. "Haku, "Zabuza draped an arm around Haku's frame bringing her closer. "We don't have to go this week if you don't want to."

Haku glanced down at the folder," But the missions will –

Zabuza snorted, "and, that damn brat landed himself in detention once again with that damn toad."

Haku shook her head, "No, we can leave."

Zabuza grunted as they reached the table were dinner was being served. Haku placed an arm on Harry's shoulder's startling him. "My bad, "he said rubbing his hand. "I... uh...

Angelina shouted furiously as she saw Harry storming towards him.

"Johnson! " Uh, oh it was McGonagall!

"What?!" the professor shrieked then lowered her voice so no one could hear, but him however, Haku and Zabuza heard clearly. "I gave you a warning to keep yourself in line, Potter. Now… another five points from Gryffindor."

When McGonagall stumped away Harry sunk farther into his seat.

* * *

When Transfiguration came, Umbridge was there lurking in a corner. McGonagall entered the classroom showing no indication that she saw Umbridge, "Finnigan hand back in the homework. Ms. Brown come and get these mice- Don't be silly girl. They won't do any now, come and hand one to each student-

"_Hem_, _hem_," Umbridge coughed, but McGonagall ignored her. Zabuza was signing ANBU to Haku who chortled ever so softly. McGonagall had the right idea and it was priceless to see the look of complete horror that adorned Umbridge peachy little toad face.

"Guwaha," Ron laughed as they left the classroom. "Did you see?"

"Totally worth it," Harry muttered grinning.

"Highly amusing, "Haku supplied as she and Zabuza came down behind the trio. Magical Creatures was not uneventful in the slightest. "I heard there were injuries, "Umbridge asked turning to Goyle.

Malfoy answered, "That was me, I was slashed by a Hippogriff. "

Harry bristled and shouted. "Only because he chooses to be an idiot and not listen to what Hagrid was telling him!"

Hermione and Ron simultaneously groaned.

There was no Haku to heal his aching hand when he left Umbridge office. Hermione gave him something to soak his hand in and he was grateful. "Thanks."

They talked and Zabuza chuckled deeply causing Ron to jump. "That's a brilliant idea, girl."

Haku nodded smiling, "Although poising her does seem idealizing."

Harry and Hermione blanched, but Ron was saying," See, even she agrees with me. "He must have forgotten that she hit him in the jaw this morning.

"This is important! We need to learn to do it ourselves, or we will never learn to defend –

"What you suppose we do? We don't have a teacher or- Harry started, but Hermione was looking at him funny.

"You can teach us, "she said without joking.

Help them, or let them suffer? "Alright then," Haku spoke softly. "We will help."

Help? What point didn't they understand? Harry blew up. "You don't understand!" He was shouting at his friends who were ecstatically pleased that his sister was going to help even though they had different reasons to be. "That was all luck! You don't understand it's not like in a classroom! Out there, its life or death! Its-

Zabuza laughed throwing his head back as he laughed they could see a glint in his eyes; "Finally someone who understands. Understand that standing before brick of life and death –Someone-

"Huh?" Hermione looked towards Haku for an explanation.

"He's excited," was all she gave before they could witness anything else.

Haku and Zabuza landed in Snape's room ready to leave for some missions. For two weeks, Hermione was busy as she gave Harry his space and the subject of _that_ weekend never came up. However, on the last days of September as they sat in the Library Hermione doing double as she was reading several books.

"I was wondering," she started. "If you have thought about...

"I gave it some thought."

"And?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Come on, Harry. We need someone like you," Hermione coaxed ass he settled some books aside.

"Any ideas were Haku and Zabuza went off to?" Ron asked suddenly. Hermione gave him a look and Harry just sighed. "Aw, come on! They've-

"_Shhh_…" the two said simultaneously.

"They've been gone for weeks!" Ron hissed out lowly.

"Yeah, but you heard what Snape said," Hermione whispered back. "Neither the schools jurisdiction nor the ministry has any control over what they do."

"Yeah, but isn't that strange? And, don't say it isn't, I mean they can leave without a word to anyone."

Harry had to agree with Ron.

Hermione turned and grabbed several books that looked complicated. "Well, going back on what Snape said I decided to look up some things and found some interesting answers.. "Harry and Ron turned to her, "However, when and if they come back for the first Hogsmeade than we can question them."

She opened a book titled: **Japan's magic the breakdown**.

**_Japan unlike most magick's are widely spread throughout the country and almost all including non –magic users are aware that magic exist and is an everyday occurrence as they helped each other out for several occasions. _**

"And?" Ron said rolling his eyes, but Hermione wacked him to get her point across and for interrupting. This was something unlike here were it was prejudice.

**_The magic is broken and classified as two separate entities that help in identifying in the type of magic user one is. _**

**_A holder: one who uses a wand or other type of outside source to control their magic_**

**_A caster: is a magic user who can use what is known as wand-less magic; control one element such as water, fire, earth, and air however; there are those who can control two elements and combined them to make a stronger element such as ice, lava, and / or wood. These-_**

"It's missing," Harry said looking up at them.

Hermione nodded. "I know it seems that whoever torn the context doesn't want us to find out and it was probably true as she turned a page, but it was blank indicating that it was the last section of that little information.

**_Ancient magic: Magic that's been lost and has existed since long ago that includes the dark arts_**

"Well, that's help, "Ron gloated.

Hermione turned some pages and frowned, "it doesn't give anything else, but a list of several schools some in which students who are casters can learn their magic. "

"So, the point of that was, Mione?" Harry asked slowly.

"Oh, uh… I was thought it was interesting and we do kind of have an idea of why Haku and Zabuza can use wand-less magic."

Harry guessed that was true. "That's impossible, "Ron blurted. "No one can control the elements."

Hermione pinched her nose. "Actually," she reopened the book she just had. "In the farthest back it says that long ago …. The creators of our magic the sages – They were the ones to figure out how to use the elements with the magic."

"You can't be serious, "Ron muttered shaking his head.

Hermione slammed the book and Harry rubbed his temples. "Mione look about the idea you came up with…

Hermione was glad Harry came with them to the library because she was sure she would do something that she would regret later.

"And," she prodded.

"I don't know," Harry answered.

Hermione said something about Vicktor and Harry could have sworn he saw Ron looked like a kicked puppy. Was he jealous? Finally seeing that Hermione was a – No, wait Harry had to shake his head that awkwardness coming back_, 'Damn it I knew I shouldn't have used that method!'_

His train of thoughts was cut off when Hermione started speaking to him again. "Oh, uh... Just you two, I guess."

"Well," Hermione seem to fiddle a bit. "Don't chew our heads, but I think…I think you should….should teach others- ones that want to learn."

"So, this is where you three were," the three look up only to see Haku and Zabuza looking amused.

Ron pointed at them accusingly.

"When did you guys come back?" Harry asked as if it was a casual event.

"Just coming," Haku answered then titled her head. "So, you have accepted to teach?"

"So," Hermione said before Harry could answer, looking at Haku. "You said that you will help us, but how exactly?"

Haku looked deep in thought as if searching how she would answer, but she didn't have to as Zabuza was the one who answered although monotonously. "Combat training or simply put it," he said looking at Ron; "A way to fit if your wand is out of your reach. However, you won't be on _par_ with our skills, but enough to keep you _alive_," he finished smirking.

They will soon find out how true that last statement is.

* * *

The day of the Hogsmeade was sunny and bright as they headed out towards the stone steps towards the gates. Harry told the story of that day when he went to send his letter to Sirius and how Flitch was sniffing him just to see if he was the one who was carting bombs or something.

Haku (dressed in dark gross green women's yukata) looked at Harry, he was family. Yes, the documents confirmed it, but he was the last Potter heir. However, Tsunade made it clear that since it was true it was up to her to make the decision on Harry. And, she made the decision: once the Voldemort fiasco was over Harry could move if he so pleased and he would know the truth then, but if things change than ….well for now they change.

They walked between the stone pillars topped with winged boars towards the roads that led to the village of Hogsmeade.

"It seems that we have missed a lot of this Malfoy," Haku said although there was a hidden tone in her voice.

"Aw, "Ron made a face. "Don't say that mate, the image isn't pretty."

Haku snorted lightly. "Your perverseness is beyond me Weasley-kun, you misunderstood."

Ron laughed sheepishly.

Even after walking through the outskirts of Hogsmeade, Harry just had to ask. "Hermione, where are we headed? The broomsticks –

"No," Hermione answered getting out her thoughts. "We're going to the Hogs head; less noisy and quieter so we won't be overheard."

They passed the main road and when they turned a corner and came across a shabby looking building that was next to an inn with a sign that hung loosely on it was a severed boars head. "Well," Hermione tipped from foot to foot. "We should go in."

Zabuza (his bandages / mask and mostly darkish grey) led the way followed by Haku who was followed by Harry who led his friends. Zabuza seemed to fit well with the mask covering his face as he looked around the surrounding area, Harry noted.

As he and his friends were still taking everything in, Zabuza walked away and headed towards the man who was covered in bandages. "What's he doing?" Ron whispered.

The bartender was shadowed, but his old brown tux was still looking tidy as ever, Zabuza appeared to hand him a card.

"What where did he get an ID?"

Harry and Hermione shook their heads they didn't know.

Haku took out a fan from her clothing as Zabuza gestured her to come by his side. As, the drink came Haku took her seat and shook her head with a small whisk of her fan.

The other two who were far off talking in Yorkshire accents looked up in their direction and conversed again as the one covered in bandages spoke to Zabuza. Harry could only make out that Zabuza chuckled, but that was it.

"Come on we stared long enough," Just as Hermione said that the bartender was waltzing over towards them.

"What?" he questioned in a gruff voice.

"Three butter-beers," Hermione answered.

"That'll be six sickles," the man said taking out three very old dusty looking bottles. Harry took care of the pay, "Mm… the last fella pay me a little higher than that," Harry heard him mutter, but Ron raised a brow at the man. The bar man pointed his old finger towards the Zabuza's direction. "Best pay I had in a while, good day."

They retreated towards the farthest table in the bar. "Well, that was weird," Ron commented. However, when he commented about trying some Fire-Whisky Hermione scolded him saying, "You're a _prefect_."

At the main table, Zabuza took another sip of his fire-whisky and stood, "Come on, de k's… "His words slurred as Haku helped him, but he was not entirely drunk.

They disappeared and re-appeared sitting next to Harry as the three teens got over their short shock.

Ron made a comical face. "That's – he breathed in slight envy. "Fire-Whisky!"

Hermione didn't look happy as she looked at Zabuza who casually reopen the alcoholic beverage. "It's against the rules to have –

"Save it, girlie," Zabuza said gulping the rest down. "Your damn rulez don't work with us."

They watched as Haku gently took the drink from him. "Oi"

Harry diverted the attention to him. "So, who are supposed to be meeting us?"

Just as Hermione was about to answer the dusty pub opened hulling in a crowd of students. First was: Neville, dean, Lavender, Cho's giggling girlfriends, and then Cho herself which Harry's stomach flipped. Following them were Luna, Kati Bell, Alicia Spinnet, the Quidditch captain Angelina, Colin and his brother, and several others from other houses.

"A _few_ _people_..." Harry hissed out. Zabuza didn't look like he cared as Haku handed him his alcohol back.

"Hi," George said as the group reached them.

"Dude, "Fred stressed the word. "Is that Fire-Whisky?!"

Zabuza was about to retort and was defiantly about to order another fire whisky when he remembered just before his drank came he would only drink one bottle. "Tsk; and what of it?"

Fred and George just grinned and were going to order that very drink when Hermione reminded them of her presence. "Uh… Twenty –five Butter-Beers, then!"

With an irritating grunt the bartender handed them the same old dusty bottles as he did Harry and his friends.

"So, mate," Fred asked after everyone paid for their drinks. "How you managed to get one of those?"

Haku answered as Zabuza just rolled his eyes ignoring them. "Well, our I.D's are universal we can used them to get what we need in another country."

Now, that was interesting! "What kind of I.D's is universal?" Neville asked as he pulled up a chair to Harry's left.

"As, I told Harry-Kun we work back home and because of pay- Haku stopped and shook her head. "That is un-important. Granger-san perhaps you'd be willing to start of the meeting?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly towards Haku and Zabuza. They were hiding again, but for now she had to get an angry looking Harry to loosen up about the situation.

"Well, err; you know why you are all here, right? Err," Hermione tried talking high pitch as she was nervous. "To, err- learn DADA, you know not the way Umbridge is teaching us." When Hermione fished the reactions were predictable.

"And, why should we?" A boy with blonde hair asked rather aggressively.

"Who are you?" Ron snapped back in the same manner.

However, before Hermione could answer Zabuza cut in rather commandingly. "Shut the hell up and stop your blabbering. Now, then you pieces of _shits have two choices (_some shriek and gasps at the language) either leave or stay. Personally, I really don't give a damn."

How he managed all of that with the bandages / mask covering his lower face they had no idea. Harry had enough he wasn't there to be made a fool out of!

"Harry-kun calm down," Haku said looking at him from the corner of her eye before looking back forward. "If you have come here to judge than you will find yourselves frozen popsicles," she glared at them all, her emerald eyes going from one person to another.

"And, what you suddenly want to stick up for your brother? Don't make me laugh. "The bond Zacharias snorted. "As, I know it you'll not even there half the time, so don't pretend to stick up-

Haku tilted her head as the boy sprung up as if he landed in the artic. "You were saying."

Zacharias Smith's hand had little frost bites.

"I very well know that I am not around when things are happening at the school however, my job and assignments for the Akademī has – They all were listening intensively including Harry who never heard this before. "I have an obligation to my country first than to my brother, but do not misunderstand," Haku said before another could say something smart. "That is only natural however; Harry-kun's well-being will go beyond that if the time is fit."

As silence followed, Zabuza chuckled. A Shinobi's village and family came above all else; their lives were nothing more than to satisfy those two beliefs nothing more.

"So, in order to begin," Hermione started, but she was mainly interrupted by Susan Bones. It got even more interesting when George took out a weapon of sorts. "You mind if I help with rearranging?" Zabuza asked; it sounded too natural and almost as if he did it routinely. Shudder!

Hermione coughed sending a look Zabuza's way. "So, we all agree on getting lessons from Harry, Zabuza and Haku?"

"Hold up," Lee said. "From them? No offense, but what can you teach us that Harry can't?"

Zabuza chuckled darkly, "More than you probably wouldn't be able to handle."

* * *

After a long moment, "What are Heliopaths?"Neville asked blankly.

"They don't _exist_," Hermione snapped.

Haku whisked her fan and spoke after Hermione calmed enough to take out a piece of parchment and quill. "Leave Umbridge to us." The two didn't elaborate as many following Fred and George's signing of the parchment gave them curious looks.

Zabuza and Haku was the second to leave after Fred and George however, many followed. Walking along with Butter-beer in hand was probably not the best idea if you were Ron Weasley of course.

"MY SISTER'S WHAT?!"

Hermione calmly explained it, but that did little to help. Harry however, wasn't as interested said his best friend. "Well, he shrugged. "That explains it then. "Yup," Hermione said as she purchased a new quill. "Oh, would you harp somewhere else, Ronald?"

Ron huffed and pointed. "Harry!"

Harry put up his hands in defense.

"Aw, come on, you would be acting like this to, mate! What if Malfoy was dating your sister!"

Hermione and Harry sent him dry looks. "Don't joke, Ron. That's not funny."

"Yes do not joke about that," Haku said coldly as Zabuza's arm wrapped around her possessively.

Harry sighed. They had to stop popping out of nowhere!

"So, what about you and that girl, Cho?" Hermione asked.

"What about it?" Harry asked defensively as butterflies flew in his stomach. Hermione felt a slight pang, but didn't understand what it was.

"Nothing just that she's never took her eyes off _you_- "And, who is this Cho?" Haku asked as they walked with the trio.

"Oh, no one," Ron answered slyly. "Just a girl Harry's crushing on."

_"Oh…. "Haku breathed eyes dancing. _

Sunday blasted over rather quickly and Harry and Ron were stuck doing homework. Meanwhile Haku offered to help Hermione with her hats while Zabuza meditated a few feet away from them.

"Whoa, you're really good at this," Hermione praised totally forgetting that she was doing this to answer her suspicions. Aw, to hell with it! "Say, Haku... Haku glanced up from working on her tenth or so hat.

"Mm..."

"I was…Uh, I was reading on Japan's magic last week- Haku just looked at her blankly. "Well, I wasn't trying to pry, but it was fascinating-

"What did you find, Granger-san?"

"Well, unh, it said that Japan's magic is broken up and classified as two groups: Holder's and casters'… Well," she fiddled slightly with the needles in her hand.

"Calm down, your pick your finger if you don't relax," Hermione relaxed slightly although couldn't help, but think Haku was taking this too calmly.

"I wanted to know if you were a caster. I mean-she turned slightly pink. "Well, from ... uh, you can control an element –Hermione suck in a breath hoping that she wasn't threading to deep.

Mm… What an interesting find? But, it was no lie, Japan did have majority of users. "You want to know my element?" Hermione nodded. "I have the elements of wind and water and can create ice from the two."

"Really?" Hermione said excitedly. Haku just raised an elegant brow. "Sorry, it's just, whoa. I read the book and said as much, but what Akademī did you learn it from? Was it that infamous one – Babel High school?"

Haku laughed. Here she was thinking that Hermione found out way too much, but… "No, no, not that school it cost too much. I went to a different one."

Hermione had the information, they were casters. That explained their speed and agility. "Haku, I know you already said that you would help us, but can I ask you something else?" Haku nodded.

"Well, err-uh... Don't take this wrong, but what else did you learn besides - you know -err- How, should I put this? Uh, -

"Granger-san, just say it, "Haku encouraged with a smile.

Hermione shook her head, "Never mind."

Haku didn't press the girl after all, she would ask in time. However, although Hermione has gotten one question answered she still didn't' feel satisfied as if she was…was missing the rest of the puzzle.

Meanwhile in a certain Snake's lair a certain raven haired boy was fighting on par with one of the Sannin's henchmen. "Very good, Sasuke-kun, very good," the orange-yellowish eyes gleamed eerily as they watched their most prized possession yet.

* * *

**N' cut! Good, bad, errors? Rushed? Well, you totally awesome guys know what to do! The magic information is from Fairy Tale and the schools are from different anime's such as Babel Academy which is from the anime Aesthetic of a Rouge Hero. Oh, my, what will happen next? **

**Until next time, I'm out! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer you know the drill. And if you see anything that you recognize from anywhere on this site you know I don't own that either. Also as a future note if you see references from other anime/ manga… I don't own. **

Time for new A/N's! Surprise…There- No there is one! Remember way back a few chapters ago I had asked a question: Who will Haku chose in the end? Zabuza or Sasuke? Well, that still stands as this story is far from over! So, fans don't give up!

Warning up ahead for future chapter (s): Tragedy will happen.

Also, I know this chapter might seem a little rush, but everything has a part:)

**_LAST_**_ **TIME**: Let's just get on with the story, shall we?! _

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha lay in the pallet looking at the dull, pale undecorated walls that was Orochimaru's many lairs. He hated it; hated everything with a firm passion that made him corrupted. He knew the truth and he knew that he was –in the back of his mind- being childish for him to still want to confront his brother. But he couldn't help it, it was as if something- something that he couldn't place wanted to see his brother's demise as well as that one person. However, somewhere deep down he knew that he wouldn't be able to do such. He gritted his teeth; he will severe those ties one day.

No, it wasn't his blusterous teammates that he wanted to kill over and over again, no it was _her._

_Haku. _

Yup, you got it. He hated that she still would invade his mind on occasions. And, frantically he wanted the thoughts to go away.

He stood up dressed in Orochimaru's clothing. The man was sick that was for sure, but for now he needed a distraction – a goal to get her out!

* * *

It was another Monday, another new week for school and classes, but most of all it was the morning in which all changed.

**_All clubs, organizations, groups, societies, and/ or teams are from here on out disbanded. _**

Harry shook with pure rage. "She knows. She knows, dang it!"

"I wonder if Hermione and the others seen this yet!"

"Seen, what?" Hermione asked coming out of the girl's dorm.

"That!" Ron growled pointing towards the flyer. She read it and her face became stony.

"Someone must... must have Blabbered and told her!" Ron shouted angrily, but Hermione shook her head.

When they reached the Great Hall it was to a chattering tense atmosphere. Binn's was as usual boring, but Hedwig was a great distraction.

Harry retrieved his owl, but looked hurt as she was injured. He turned to face his sister who was quietly watching mouthing with a whisper. "Haku can you heal her? You...know..." he finished lamely, but Haku understood and quietly as if she wasn't in the room at all moved towards Harry who had his owl in his lap.

Every student was watching them no eyes were on the professor. Harry didn't care and he couldn't afford to go to Pomfrey not while class was still in session and Umbridge lurking the halls or possibly sitting in a classroom waiting, or to Plank.

Haku crouched and gently touched the wing; in response Hedwig hairs stood on end and she looked reproachfully at the two. "Easy girl," Haku whispered gently soothing. "Relax for a moment."

Haku glanced from the corner at Harry who looked worried. "She'll be fine, Harry-kun, but it's cleared that she was attacked. "

"What? Who would attack an owl?" Hermione breathed.

They watched – well, the closest being Hermione and Ron who were right beside Harry covering most of what Haku was about to do. Their eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as her palms took on a green hue. Hedwig seemed to relax tremendously under the warm sensation.

Haku released her hand slightly, but Hermione's eyes glowed like Paris stars as she witnessed Haku used some wand-less ice magic.

Hedwig wings stood on end, but she didn't move. The ice took a form of a necklace smaller in size and was more slender than Riri's own necklace which the ice was shaped like diamonds.

Ron and Harry just looked on in silent awe.

Haku hooked the necklace and explained to Harry, "She is fine and that necklace will protect her so long as I am here."

As soon as Binn's class was over Harry thanked Haku several times over. "By the way, that necklace…" Hermione said. "What did you mean?"

Haku didn't answer. "Harry-kun has she been injured before doing flights?"

Harry thought for moment. "No, but-

"Then we can look into it later," Zabuza said nonchalantly.

The three teens (excluding Haku who knew him better than they) looked at him as if he grew a second head; he ignored them and placed a hand within Haku's own heading to the next class of the day ( Harry skipped out on Magical Creatures).

It was Malfoy down the hall causing trouble. Harry and Ron were shaking with anger; were held back by Hermione who grasped their shoulders and said, "That's what he wants you to do! Don't fall for it."

Neville who was behind Harry and his two bests friends was about to move forward when he felt a hand on his own shoulders; he turned to see Harry's sister Haku. She placed a finger over his mouth and shook her head moving pass him.

"The ministry..." Malfoy spoke loudly. "Is good and ready to sack him alright," he was mocking Harry as if it was nothing more than theatrics. However, the platinum blonde was hurled up by his robes. Grabbe, Goyle and Pansy stopped their bawling laughter.

Hearing nothing from the outside, Snape opened his dungeon's doors and spoke rather coldly with a sneer, looking at the situation. "All of you inside _now_."

He didn't sound too happy and if Umbridge who was lurking in the corner had anything to do with that than… Puff, didn't matter Harry thought as he pondered on whom to root for (hoping Snape would do something).

"Today we will continue from our previous lesson," Snape said sounding highly irritated. "The instructions- he twirled his wand and writing appeared magically on the board.

Umbridge lurked in the corner writing in her little pad. Harry couldn't wait to hear her question Snape, but a part of him a very _tiny_ part of him said he shouldn't after all, Snape was the one who helped him during his miserable two weeks ( when he opened some type of link with Haku) at the Dursley's.

"Harry," Hermione moaned grabbing his wrist in a grip. "Get a grip, before you add in a third wrong ingredient."

"Err, right," Harry said putting down the bottle.

He watched as Umbridge stood up walking passed the desk and stopping facing Snape's back. "This class seems highly advanced. Though, I question if the Strengthening Potion should be removed from the curriculum."

What?! This woman was pushing it!

Snape slowly turned around to face her nostrils flaring; hands clenched hidden within his long robes.

"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" She asked sickly as she held her quill over her clipboard.

"For fourteen years," Snape said snippily, his expression unreadable.

If Umbridge heard his sharp reply she ignored it well. "I see, and before that you applied for the DADA post, correct?"

"Yes," Snape's lips curled.

"And, you were always trying even afterwards, but you didn't give up on that post."

"Obviously," he answered lips still curled.

"Do you know why has, Dumbledore refused to appoint you for the position?"

"That'll you have to ask him," Snape said jerking slightly. He was looking as if he was going to jinx the first person he saw.

She walked away going to one of the students.

Today just wasn't his day as he quickly gazed away from the enraged looking potions master. "You have severely mismarked this time, haven't you?" Snape's voice came from behind him. "I was lenient _once_, but I have little _patience_ _to_ _be_ _now_. From this useless potion and purposely avoiding the instructions completely, I require an essay to be written and turned into me soon Potter,_ understand_?"

Harry replied teeth gritted together.

Once potions were over they were all headed for lunch.

"You have to understand, Harry-kun," Haku said, "That woman had managed to prickle under his skin."

"Still it wasn't fair for him to take it out on me," Harry grumbled. "And now because of that I have an essay …"

Harry thought for moment not hearing what Hermione said.

"You know I think I should skip Divination."

"What? No, Harry, "Hermione pounced at once.

Darn Hermione, Harry growled sitting in the perfumed induced room. She just had to say something! However, the class was nothing short, but it was something that Harry and the other students never witnessed.

"Professor, is something- wrong?" Parvati questioned timidly.

Harry felt a pang. He never liked Trelawney, but seeing her lost and angry made him feel guiltily. To think that he was one of those students, people who insulted and mistreated her like she was an imposter. Course he never believed her, but knowing that Umbridge was the final straw that placed her on edge-

"Never mind you!" Trelawney barked. "Continue back to work!"

After Divination the trio headed to DADA class. "I am sure you all know-

"No talking," Harry, Ron and Hermione said together. Zabuza and Haku chortled almost audibly as they heard the trios tones.

"No Quiditch," Angelina informed them grimly. Harry threw a gasket and slumped in his chair as he decided to start on his potion essay. However, later around midnight Harry, Ron and Hermione as well as the two shinobi sat in lounging chairs mostly studying.

"Harry," the trio looked up seeing Sirius; as the other two peered from their books before indulging in them once more, but don't be fooled they were listening.

"That's great," Hermione said. "At least I know our efforts won't be a waste."

Sirius nodded proudly. "That it isn't. I suggest the next meeting be at the Shrieking Shack."

"No," Hermione said skeptically. "Maybe you could have, but we can't. "

"Well, then what about this? There is a -

Haku closed her book looking towards the fire place with calculating, unnerving emerald eyes. Something told her that they were being intercepted. "Sirius –san leave the fire immediately."

Her tone had the trio and Sirius whipping their heads towards her direction, but Haku didn't deter her sight.

Harry looked back at the fire place and his eyes widen along with Hermione and Ron who looked like they were seeing the dead come back to life.

A look of panic floored over Sirius features as he felt the hand that tried to snatch at him. With one desperate attempt to not getting caught by that woman's hand, Sirius managed to escape.

"That- that vile woman!" Harry hissed.

Hermione shook. "She's the one who…who probably did that to Hedwig!"

Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Hermione was right to think so; it was clearly the most possible conclusion after all.

"She's just sick. "Ron croaked; "Trying to get him like that!"

A hand gently lay on his shoulders and Harry tensed up. "Calm down Harry-kun. Anger and rage will only fuel the cycle and you'll never succeed in what you want."

"How can you tell, Harry that?!" Ron bellowed shaking. "That mad woman injured his owl and was just about to take his godfather!"

Hermione and Harry momentarily agreed with their red-head friend. Was the world ending?!

Haku squeezed Harry's shoulder a little tighter. "I only speak the truth nothing more." She then let go and was standing by Zabuza even before they could blink.

**XX…**

Tuesday was another day of classes however, that afternoon during lunch; Angelina the Quidditch captain had some news to inform Harry and Ron.

"W-what? That's great!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry grinned.

Angelina grinned as well before placing her hands on her hips looking at Harry as if he was a troublemaker. "Listen, we just got our teams back. Try- _No please don't lose your tempter with Umbridge!" _

Harry placed up his hands in defense; "Yeah." After all, he knew he couldn't keep that kind of promise, but for Quidditch he would try;" Will do my best."

However, Quidditch practice was eventful as it rained mud on the ground as if they were puddles of water. Haku's hands rose up facing the air. "What are you doing? Don't tell me you're going to somber the weather?" Zabuza grumbled looking at his companion/ girlfriend with hard eyes.

"Yes, but not too much. Enough for them to see," Haku answered. She soon dropped her hands and rubbed her temples. What was this? Was this connected to the link Harry opened?

"What's the matter, Haku?" Zabuza asked sounding slightly worried as his arms swapped behind her holding her in place.

Haku relaxed a little, but her tone was slightly strained. "Let's go to Snape," with a sigh Zabuza was the one who performed the seal and they reappeared in Snape's office.

Snape looked up to see the shinobi. He pursed his lips, "Is something wrong?"

Haku relayed the information precisely just as Harry was to Ron. "I don't know, but I can feel it. Like I know how he's feeling. I can feel it too, I remember-

"Remember what mate? Was it that time –

"Yeah, but, "Harry shook his head. "It was different then. At that time I saw Haku- he stopped he never told his friends that particular information of what happened at Sirius place.

Snape pursed his lips farther, "This is troubling. It could be the link. No, it has to be that nothing else. You most likely always had a connection, but Harry was the one to really unlock the link completely and now you're experiencing what he's mostly likely feeling."

Haku may not be a horcrux, but she had some connection with both Voldemort and Harry. She sighed playing with a loose end; Zabuza supporting her not yet wanting to let her go. "That is quite a possibility, Snape-san. Thank you," Snape nodded and watched as they disappeared.

Later during the night ( hours after quidditch practice) as it poured outside, Harry thought long and hard before falling asleep then being awoke by the house elf, Dobby. "Dobby, where can I find a room where we –students can practice defense secretly?"

Dobby was quick to answer his savior. "Yes, Dobby, Dobby knows. Dobby, will gladly tell Harry Potter, sir. "

"Where?"

"The room of requirement– he explained what he knew. May, Dobby be of anymore service?"

"No, no," Harry smiled thanking the elf. "See you, Dobby." He stood leaving the common room heading to find Hermione and Ron.

"Listen, call everyone," He whispered to Hermione who sat in the library. "We need to meet up."

Hermione nodded eagerly and by Wednesday everyone arrived to meet in the room of requirement. Haku and Zabuza stood straighter looking down at everyone that entered.

"So, you guys were serious, "Zacharias said. " You really are going to let them teach us?"

"Err, Yeah." Hermione said sheepishly. "We can learn much from them and incorporate- she began, but was interrupted.

"If you can't handle it or scared than get the heck out," Zabuza grunted sounding highly irritated with the pansies. "We don't need weaklings they will only slow us down."

"What do you mean? Why don't you show us?"

Zabuza snorted, but didn't fall for the bait.

Hermione coughed. "Well, before we began we need a name. "

"What about D.A." Cho Chang suggested softly.

Harry was nearly floating and Hermione noticed (not yet knowing the feeling) restraining from clutching her pad in a vice grip.

"It can stand for Dumbledore's Army," Ginny piped in.

Hermione nodded and wrote it down before having everyone sign the parchment.

"Harry, show us your patronus!" Ernie shouted. Many nodded in agreement and Harry's stomach flipped. Why him?

"Uh..."

"No," Zacharias cut in like a whip lashing out. "Let's see what your _sister and her boyfriend can show us." _

A bark hollow; laugh that had no such feeling in it whipped through the air silencing all the twenty-eight people in the room. All eyes including Harry, Hermione, and Ron were looking wide eye as if Zabuza had lost his mind.

Zabuza stopped laughing his beady eyes as small as they were looked on with malice and his mask stretched with the movement; his shark like teeth cutting through it as if it was transparent.

"Haku, make an _example_ out of him."

The way he said example was nasty and sent shivers of fear down Harry's and his best friend's spines.

Zacharias stood his ground with his wand out however; his body shook at the vile look Zabuza gave him and only him. "Heh, what can she do? I bet you both are all talk."

"Hey, don't kid! That's not funny, quit sounding as if you mean- Lee said as he saw just like everyone else. But it was a futile attempt as Harry's sister was not looking at them in fact her eyes were solely on her opponent, but Zabuza turned to them scanning as if he was the predator and not the other way around.

Haku stepped once. " Hai," and then moved; launching forwards - blurring. She wasn't going to kill no just make them **believe**.

The onlookers who watched only witnessing that she was coming and coming she was; with awed struck fear; shook with bated breath as the Slytherin, Zacharias Smith fired a spell, but it was too fast and all they witnessed was his wand flying upwards before clattering to ground with a clunk.

Hermione shook visibly her eyes bulging like saucers. That was impossible, frightening! It was as if Haku was an invisible force that they just couldn't stop – like a comet heading for the planet with immeasurable power!

Ron froze paralyzed. The speed in which Harry's sister used was unbelievable! As, if that –remembering the day that Moody attacked them – the speed they performed at the HQs was nothing but child's play.

Ron and Hermione weren't the only ones who were shaking, Harry shook like he was leaf and deer caught in headlights.

Zacharias didn't know what do. His wand was knocked far from his reach and to top it off his wrist hurt like hell!

"Mm… "The hum came from behind him and he twirled around so fast he nearly lost his balance. "I 'm not quit done," Haku said monotonously as she moved forward, Zacharias taking a step back looking frantically for some help.

Haku didn't move any farther though and her hand rose in a hand seal.

Zabuza's bark halted Haku though. "That's enough, Haku you've proved our point. Now, step down." The girl stopped and her hand lowered. The technique that she was going to use was too close to that one hand destructive technique that could have destroyed a building.

"So, that's what we can learn, huh?" Hannah Abbot said. "What was that to begin with? How were you able to do all of that at once? How can we trust –?

"Do as you wish," Haku spoke and they whipped their heads staring. Haku stood by Zabuza's side as if she never moved from that position. "We are only here to assist, but if you don't –

"Can we really learn that type of speed?" Neville asked. "It seems impossible."

Zabuza chuckled. "You're right it is impossible for you all to learn our speed, but not impossible to be a step ahead of your opponents."

Silence reigned.

"_You_," Zacharias sneered no longer shaking, but looking uneasy. "What can you do? We only seen your girlfriend – Zabuza vanished. This little brat was grating on his nerves. How in the hell were these wizards planning on winning a battle if they were so shallow?

The students present gasped with many emotions as Zacharias was sent flying skiing towards a second year that clumsily moved out the way causing the fifth year to collide with the hard merciless wall.

_Ouch_.

Looking at all them fed up Zabuza spoke rigidly. "_Trash can be disposed of rather easily. If you don't want to learn from us we will happily be on our way and gone. Now, you brats have ten seconds to give me and answer,"_ he turned to face his companion Haku who was ready to do as he commanded.

They were inches from the door as time ticked by. "Wait!" Several students, mainly George, Fred, Ginny and Hermione shouted. "We want to learn from you guys to!"

Several other students nodded their faces looking determined, but Cho's friends though awed by what they witness were uncertain.

"I don't know…what if-One began.

"That could be connected to the dark arts… is it safe?"

What Zabuza said crushed their hopes of having any chance. "You lot are too weak to learn now. Lets' go Haku," Haku followed, but turned over her shoulder before exiting the room.

"Zabuza means that he wants you all to train on your own first. Harry-kun, we will meet up again next time." She was gone before the others could retort allowing the information to sink in their heads.

**XX… **

Was it wise? Haku wondered as she and Zabuza traveled through the trees. "Stop pondering, Haku," Zabuza said glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "We only are their assistances after all; they rather have the boy teach them."

That was true, Haku accepted that. "Let's go then."

Zabuza chuckled and they continued to travel through the trees heading towards their destination.

**XXX… **

Whoa! Harry didn't know that teaching them could be so fun. Starting with the basics such as the _Exspelliarmus _wasn't a bad idea. "That was great, Harry." Hermione commented pushing some hair back. "So, now that we got a clear front we need to schedule up another meeting date."

They decided to meet again in the room of requirement and placed the date for next Wednesday.

Zacharias Smith who was disgustedly healed by the Gryffindor Hermione sneered as he casted a spell towards his practice opponent. How dare they! How dare they make a fool out of him!

A yelp and Zacharias smirked demonically. Ma, oh well for now he had his dignity back.

The club was soon disbanded and the students left. "Thanks for the tips, Potter," Zacharias sneered.

Harry said nothing.

"What a git," Ron said snidely as he crossed his arms. "You didn't have to heal him, Mione, should have left him in the dust."

Hermione turned stony towards Ron. "No, I couldn't. Now, let's go. We should let Haku and Zabuza know that our first session went well."

"Uh, yeah," Harry said uncertainty. If was almost like he was the leader, but they were like the top commanders or something! He felt as though he, Hermione, and Ron were going to give a report instead of just saying, 'Hey, the training went well. We're meeting again,' you know?

However, the two were not there when they arrived back at the common room. For the next meeting they weren't there, but doing the second week however...

"You have taught them well," Haku (dressed in a dark brown kimono with sandals and headband on her forehead, hair in its customary bun) commented standing next to Zabuza (dressed in gray and sandals; headband protector on the side of his head with his lower face covered) with her arms by her side the taller of the two standing unimpressed with his arms crossed.

Harry's spirits lifted.

Haku stepped forward as everyone momentarily stopped waving their wands about. She stopped standing right by Harry and his two friends. "I would like a volunteer to come and spar with me," her tone was soft as she looked on at the twenty five students.

Zabuza leaned against some books watching, observing.

"No one," Haku tilted her head then looked towards Harry and his friends; "Harry-kun."

"I'll duel with you," Harry gulped. Hermione and Ron moved out the way and students separated in rows across from each other giving the area an arena like air.

Harry and Haku stood several feet away from each other. "Your move," Haku said simply as she stood there not moving at all. Harry fired- the _Exspelliarmus_ useless since Haku didn't have a wand.

Hermione watched with rapt attention determined not to miss a thing.

"_Stupefy!"_ Harry fired the stunning spell watching like everyone else, but having a better view- front row seat- as Haku's hand lifted oh so slightly and she jumped back once as the spell was still heading her way.

It struck and Harry momentarily had victory. ' _I..._.' but his eyes nearly bulged out like saucers as Haku's body went poof and a log stood in her place remotely still.

Harry looked around sideways a meeting the widen eyes of some of the students who were watching the duel.

No one noticed the small puddle as Haku slowly dissolved; slipping out the water as if she was the water itself. _"__Fūton:- _

"Harry_!_ She's behind!" Hermione shouted.

Harry spun around.

_ "Hanachiri Mai!" _

As if she was breathing out air; wind surrounded by flower petals emerged from her mouth. It wasn't high enough, but more or less enough to do the job.

Harry didn't know what that tornado spell was, but he knew he didn't want to find out. He leaped to the ground, rolled out the way and got back up standing in front of Fred and Ginny who was looking like fishes. However, that wasn't what Harry was worried about as the tornado petals came back at him.

Hermione realized with a jolt that Haku was controlling the wind assuming correctly that she was using elemental magic.

"Come now, Harry-kun, "Haku taunted as she controlled the wind jutsu. " Surely this isn't it."

Harry thought he spotted an opening and fired a spell- the Impediment Jinx.

Haku countered with a magic shield and leaped back facing Harry who still had his wand out. He was panting unlike Haku who seemed unaffected.

'_This is fun,'_ Harry thought even with the odds and knowing that he didn't stand a chance of winning. A smile edged on his lips.

"You are having fun, no?" Haku questioned the obvious Of course, she knew he was it was written on his face.

"Enough," heavy light footsteps reached everyone's ears and heads turned towards Zabuza who had his arms crossed. "The spar has ended. Retreat Haku," Haku bowed in respect and stepped away.

Harry still was smiling as he put his wand away and spoke, his voice high pitched to the twenty-seven students. "Well, now we all have an understanding of a wand-less and wand magic duel. So, let's get back to training!"

Enthusiastically students stood and with their chosen partners went back to practicing. While Harry and the others trained with various spells and such, Zabuza and Haku watched a good distance away.

"They are improving," Haku commented softly.

That they were, but it wasn't nearly as close as it was to their regime. "Hn," was the only answer Zabuza gave.

* * *

** Somewhere… **

Darn. Darn it, what would it take? _'What will it take to get you out of my mind?'_ Sasuke thought as he drove his Kusanagi sword through his opponent. No matter what he did she came back.

"Sasuke-kun," Sasuke stopped as he craned his neck looking with dull coal black eyes at Orochimaru. "Come, I think it's time for you to visit the world for a bit. Shall we go?"

Whatever; it didn't matter he just wanted Haku out of his mind, but he wasn't a fool. "Hn," he made of his mind.

Once Orochimaru let him be alone for a short period of the evening, Sasuke took out a scroll from his person. This scroll would be the ticket to his conscious mind and once it got to his target and she opened it all would be cleared. Using little strength and using some of the knowledge that Haku taught him, he summoned the snake over and attached the scroll to it.

The snake hissed and slithered away.

Meanwhile in Konoha a desk flew out of a window breaking the glass. "Damn it, Naruto! I said no and that's final!"

"But, Baa-Chan! We found his hideout! Sasuke- Sasuke could be there!"

Tsunade cursed that she no longer had a desk to throw out. Got dong it! "Fine, you damn brat!" Naruto's face lifted. "I give you, Sakura and Kakashi permission to go to the hideout; as well as back up! Dismissed!"

"ALL RIGHT!"

* * *

Back at Hogwarts training resumed however, the first Quidditch game was rolling around fast. "Hey, Harry said nervously noting that this would be the first time ever that his sister that he been looking for –for years was finally going to witness him play next weekend. "You will come right?"

Haku nodded. "Of course," she said with a smile reassuring him. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

And, Zabuza knew Haku wanted to keep that promise however, they didn't know that a snake was coming to visit them- well, more precisely to visit Haku and that she was going to be reunited with the person that they wouldn't know whether to thank or fight against.

That's right; they didn't know that Sasuke Uchiha has found them.

* * *

**N' cut! What will happen next?! No, seriously! What….will…happen? I don't know myself XD! Good, bad? I don't know, you guys tell me! Well, until, I up-date again…. I'm out! **

**Preview:**

**Voldemort bristled and hissed like a vile creature. Nothing was going right, nothing at all. However, he had enough. "Severussss, bring me the girl. I want to meet her immediately!" **


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing, but my imagination. Summary is in previous chapters and you can find it under the title of this story! Also, the pairing ups still stand for the two in which Haku will be with at the very end! **

**M… Thanks to you all…There aren't enough words to express my gratefulness and excitement that you all have for this story and I apologize for the delay, but I did take a small tiny break from writing some stories ( just up-dating some since I've return from small vacation), anyhow on with the narration.**

_LAST TIME: Harry and his friends start the DADA association to training young wizards in defense against the dark lord and to despise Umbridge ( along with Haku's and Zabuza's help), Quidditch practice was anything but interesting as Harry could feel Voldemort's anger. However, we get a glimpse of what Sasuke is doing with Orochimaru, but unfortunately Sasuke's mind won't deter from the thoughts of Haku, so in order to render it down he sends a snake with a scroll to find her. What will happen now?_

* * *

As I said before because of Quidditch practice conducting meetings were getting hard to do. However, it was thanks to Hermione that they were able to come up with schedule, unfortunately, Harry frowned Haku and Zabuza didn't show up for them like the last one….Yeah, that one where he dueled Haku.

Harry sighed as he placed a hand under his chin.

_That was the closet we ever gotten… Of course she told me some things when we met, but …_

"Harry- Harry turned to see Hermione standing over him.

"Yeah?"

Hermione sighed and pulled out a chair and sat next to him; "Penny for your thoughts."

Harry shrugged, "Nothing really. Just replaying that day in my head; wishing that we could do it again since it was fun."

"Oh, that's all?"

The way she said it was if she knew that there was more to it.

"Yup," Harry supplied curtly.

She dug in her bag after scrutinizing the boy-who- lived and pulled out two shiny gold coins. Harry raised a brow. "Look, these coins…or yours for that matter is the trigger. All you have to do is change the number," she flipped it over to reveal a roman numeral. Whatever number you change it to will appear on our coins."

Harry deadpanned staring at the ginger haired girl blankly.

"I came to you first," Hermione started uncertain. "No one else has one yet because I wanted your input on the idea."

"_Bloody_ _hell_, Hermione..." Harry breathed. "That's genius the others will be speechless!" He hissed out lowly in approval.

Hermione blushed, mumbling incoherently before standing to leave to go and give everyone else their coins.

Yes, Hermione found a way, but meetings were still hard as the time neared. However, that wasn't the only problem as the field of practice became less affordable to the Gryffindor's.

**XXX…**

"Nervous?" Haku asked softly.

Harry shook his head, "No, not really."

They were heading to Transfiguration.

"Ah. But, your friend Ron-kun," Haku intoned.

"Uh," Harry said looking for his friend. "Yeah, I think he is, but he should be fine. He always did like Quidditch."

Harry thought he would because he remembered- "That is honorable of you, Harry-kun to have such faith in your friends."

"Err, thanks….I think."

The morning of the big game was finally here and at breakfast –specifically the at the Gryffindor table Ron was a complete mess. "Ron, relax."

"Err," Ron looked around briefly; clearly he was a nervous wreck. "Err, ok."

"Ignore them," Haku said to Harry who was turning towards the Slytherin table unable to stand their obnoxious ways any longer. "You'll only boost their infuriating egos."

Harry smiled at that. Yeah, the Slytherin's didn't need an extra boost.

"But, it seems to concern, Ron!" Hermione argued.

Haku shook her head, "Yes, that may be, but it is nothing more than them trying to belittle him before it even began." Hermione closed her mouth unable to come up with a retort.

Ron just stared at his untouched breakfast. "I'm a fool," he said as if he was going to his grave.

Zabuza tsked; "Here," he dug out a _Hyōrōgan. "_If you don't eat something at least eat this. It'll give you the energy you need."

Ron took them slowly. "What are these?"

"They won't kill you," was all Zabuza said with a huff.

Unfortunately, when it was time to go out and play Ron was still nervous. "Ron," Harry called as he and the team was in the changing room. "Come on just relax."

Ron was dressed, but still looking pale. A pat on his shoulder," Cheer up, little brother." Fred said grinning. "_WE_ got this game in the bag!"

Ron mutely nodded as the team began to move out; he looked at the pills; sighed then stuffed them in his mouth gagging at the taste before following his teammates.

Thousands were in the stands, thousands came to watch, but Harry was looking for only one person- no two since they were essentially one package.

He smiled when he saw them and his attention went back to his opponents at hand-the Slytherin team.

As soon as Madame Hooch said, "Mount your brooms…" the game began.

The game was interesting and was brutal to a fault, but it had one drawback that Zabuza didn't know whether to mind or not. There was no killing. Granted, he glanced at Haku who was rather intently watching he supposed that it was alright.

"The captain of the other team just got hit in the head by one of the Weasley twins," Haku supplied Hermione and Ginny who were sitting next to her.

It was exactly as Haku said for Jordan the spoke's person reciting the events just announced the exact same thing.

"Hang on folks, what's that singing?"

Zabuza sat impassively hearing the loud singing and gestured Haku to do the same, but he knew that she wouldn't be able to ignore it for long if it turned out to involve the boy.

However, while the shinobi just listen the signing got louder and louder.

_"Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherin's all sing:_

_Weasley is our king. _

_Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always let the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Weasley is our king. _

"This isn't good, Zabuza the boy is freezing up," Haku commented.

"_If this was a mission the boy would be dead before his team would be able to reach him," _Zabuza commented back switching to Japanese.

Haku nodded absently. The first Quidditch game was looking bleak.

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING…_

_WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN…_

Harry zoomed passed the Slytherin hoops, the keeper and Bletchley singing...

_WEASLEY CANNOT SAVEA THING..._

Harry didn't miss Pansy conducting the slytherin's who were still chanting; he looked towards were Hermione, Ginny and Haku were sitting only to find that Haku was looking at him.

"Turn the tables," she mouthed and with that harry soared and determinedly went back to searching for the snitch.

Haku smiled genuinely. The game and match was coming to an end all thanks to Harry who finally located the snitch.

Zabuza chuckled. That boy had potential that really needed to be unlocked.

_"AND THE SNITCH –HARRY HAS GOT THE SNITCH! WINNER, GRYFFINDOR!" _

The spoke's person, Lee shouted and the rest screamed however, a bludger was soaring, heatedly fast towards its target...

Harry.

Zabuza gave the signal and Haku blurred from sight.

**WHAM!**

The crowd, Hermione and Ginny were too fixated on what just occurred instead on Haku who disappeared and was below ready to catch Harry.

Harry noted he would have fallen flat on his back if he didn't land in Haku's hold. "Thanks…" he breathed out.

Madame Hooch whistled and the crowd fell into an uproar as his surrounding teammates came to see if he was alright. "Yeah, just fine. Haku came just in time," Harry said with a wry smile.

Angelina grinned. "We won!"

"Saved, Weasley's neck," it was Malfoy sneering at them all, but mostly Harry. "Worse keeper I ever seen… But, he was born in a bin. Didn't you like our lyrics? I came up with them myself, Potter!"

Harry gritted his teeth. "You," he sneered and was slowly getting up when a hand clasped over his shoulder stopping him.

Malfoy kept on going, kept on going without restraint, but when he struck a nerve… Harry and George were sprinting towards him however, Haku intervened.

She was in-between them within seconds causing both parties to stagger slightly in surprise. The girls on the team were stilled as they held Fred back. Haku may not know anything concerning her biological mother, Lily, but the woman meant something to Harry and Harry was warming his way in slowly despite all she said ( As far as I'm concern I don't have a brother)those months before she even came to Hogwarts.

"Riling up over taunts will only gloat him farther. Now," she spoke her voice was leveled. "Step back, Harry, George-kun."

"What, no," Harry growled. "He crossed the line. I- Harry started his fist being held by Haku's hand.

Malfoy snickered. "I'll take care of it. Now stand down," Harry gritted his teeth and was held back by Gorge who was slightly curious, but still angry. Haku then released his closed fist.

She faced Malfoy who was still laughing, whipping his non-existent tears. "Potter needing saving from your sister. Hilarious even more so than the Weasley-

That was all he could get out as Haku held him up and promptly just as Hermione shouted, DON'T! Threw the idiot sending him flying however, he was caught by the back of his robes and forcibly met Haku's emerald eyes.

Malfoy although he was petrified inwardly cursed in his mind. He forgotten that little speech he made during the first week of school after a few couple of weeks passed and he was regretting that he he'd forgotten such a thing because Haku could really do some damage.

"L-e-t me go," he struggled out not in all in the mood wanting to stay and find out what the foreign sister was going to do to him.

Haku smiled, but it wasn't sweet it promised pain. She still holding, Draco dodged the impedimenta, the spell that was to most likely freeze her in whatever attempt she was going to make.

"REALESE, MR. MALFOY THIS INSTANT!"

Haku raised a brow at Madame Hooch, but did so releasing him as if he was nothing more than a rag doll; punching him squarely in the stomach. "Next time, don't do anything foolishly."

Malfoy tumbled clutching his stomach; screaming. Haku walked away calmly as if she did nothing wrong, but upon taking a step she raise one single hand and disappeared back to Zabuza who was no longer in the stands.

"You're not going to help the boy farther," Zabuza asked raising a brow.

Haku shook her head and leaned back against him. "No, I've done enough."

In the distance they heard Madame Hooch instruct Harry and Draco to go to their respective head of house.

"I'll go to Snape," was all Zabuza said before heading to the potions masters dungeons.

Haku nodded and went to McGonagall.

"You two have shown disgrace!" Haku heard the strict Transfiguration shout out at the two boys. "I have never seen such a display!" What brought this on?"

"He insulted my parents'," George snarled," and Harry's mother."

"So, you were provoked, it shouldn't have mattered!"

"He provoked us, but we were stopped," Harry answered.

McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"And, rightfully so," Harry and George turned to see Haku standing with her arms crossed looking impassively at McGonagall who was seething.

_"You, _I do not know whether to thank or be even more livid than I am already! Tell, me what did, Malfoy do to you?_" _

Haku didn't blink, didn't answer.

"Well?!" Harry and George jumped turning around to face McGonagall.

**XX...**

"What in tarnation were you thinking," Snape grounded out looking blazingly at the platinum haired boy. "_Draco_?"

Draco gulped his godfather took it upon himself to see to his actions. "I...I-

_"It's one thing to humiliate them, but to stoop so low is another thing," _Snape sneered out. He wasn't pissed he was practically livid.

"I only told them the truth," Draco defended shaking slightly.

"Obviously, I beg to differ; since you somehow managed to _anger_ Ms. Haku as well."

Draco was silent.

"Listen to me, Draco. Potter has warmed up to his sibling in a way- enough for her to care to an extent, but your actions need to be punished accordingly. I cannot praise you on your performance, but your ignorance," Snape explained as if he was smothering away a headache. "Ten points will be taken away from your house and..." He paused rubbing his temples.

Draco clenched his fist. Damn, Potter! What could be worse than losing the game and ten house points?!

"I have previously -from other students- Draco flinched slightly. What did he hear? "That you have tried a pretense to _diffuse_ our rivalry with the _lions_. From now on that that pretense is to become a reality. And- Snape took in Draco's features which were paling drastically.

"In order for that to happen both of you will join me for detention, understand?"

Draco ground out; "Yes, sir."

**Xxx… **

_"Ahem, ahem."_

Haku remained impassive while the two boys spun around once more only to see Dolores Umbridge standing there.

"May I help you, Dolores?"

The woman just smiled sickly sweet and spoke w like a poisonous cake. "I came to assist you as –

"_Assist_? In what pray tell?"

"Why, punishing these undisciplined children of course," she said still smiling unaffected by McGonagall's icy glare.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley your punishment is detention. As for you, Ms. Potter. I have yet to come up with one in which they would work well without –she thought about it for a moment. "Stay in my office after I dismiss the others."

"Ahem, hem."

"What now?"

Dolores falsely laughed and dug in her little bag taking out a parchment. "Ah, here we go…Degree number-twenty-five…"

"Another one!" McGonagall shrieked violently.

What really sent them off was when Dolores had the gall to read the damn thing.

"So," Haku spoke as softly. "You would ban one team, but not the one that was clearly in the wrong? How foolish to opening give away your intentions….."

Harry and George gaped, McGonagall however, had a job as a teacher though and couldn't let her happiness show at the moment.

Inwardly Dolores was bristling, but outwardly she smiled. "I have no idea of what you speak of, Ms. Potter. However, because of their actions they should be banned-

"Banned as in excluded by means of treachery or crime. You mean to suspend them, but, Umbridge-san," Haku said coolly. "They did no such thing; I am the one who acted on their behalf."

Dolores smiled broadly. "Then you will take their place? Unfortunately, you aren't on any team for me to disband you from."

"Dolores, you have heard from Dumbledore that we have no say in what she does..." Dolores ignored McGonagall and Harry wished that he and Gorge had that right as well.

"But, it is the ministry's word not the school ... That I am punishing-"

Haku's lips curved upwards. "I suppose…That is if you would rather take it up with minister Garate and my headmistress."

Dolores lockjaw thoroughly looking as though she was going to combust; in a fit of anger she stormed out of the rom leaving a gaping silence behind.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Mafloy?" Harry and George glared at the Slytherin. Haku bowed towards McGonagall and exited the office before the elder woman could scold her farther. "Well, Mr. Malfoy?!"

Draco held out the little small notepad. McGonagall's lips thinned. "I suppose this is better than, Dolores intervening. Very well then," she said nodding.

**XX… **

"What really? She tried to ban you!" said Angelina emotions rolling.

"Yeah, she did," Harry answered with a shrug.

"But, you guys were stopped by, your sister Haku!" Alicia shouted.

George smirked. "Yup, and when McGonagall spilled that Haku couldn't be punished she left in a fit of rage."

Fred grinned for a moment wishing he could have witnessed that.

"But, "George said sourly. "We have detention with Snape."

Harry nodded with a grimace confirming what George said. "Apparently, but it's better than being with Umbridge;" in fact anything was better than being with that woman. "What happened to Grabbe?"

"That thing," Hermione said bitterly, "Only had to do lines."

"I can see it now," Ginny said rolling her eyes in mirth. "Ahem, hem," she coughed doing an excellent impression of Umbridge. All eyes were on her. "Ms. Potter your punishment is rather disordering. We- As in I shall have to rectify that, dear." Ginny even did the coughing sound again and smiled sourly sweet.

Then she had the gall to look angry, "Why you – I will not stand by this-this ... The ministry dog has fallen. Nooooooo… "Ginny's expressions and her tone; George laughed.

"Right on I couldn't even tell the difference."

"Highly amusing that play was," Everyone stopped and turned to see Haku with amused eyes. "You should be an actress, Weasley-Chan."

The snitch zoomed around the room as everyone (excluding Ron who was sulking somewhere) agreed that Ginny could very well be an excellent actress.

"Well," Angelina said heading over towards the girls' common room. "I'm going to bed." She was soon followed by the Gryffindor chasers then the rest of the students excluding Haku who leaned against the frame.

_"You sense it too?_" Zabuza questioned. Haku nodded absent-mindedly. Someone was on the school grounds. The other two companions in the room were obvious to Zabuza's presence.

"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head he didn't know where his friend went.

However, just as Hermione was about to say something a miserable looking Ron walked in.

"Sorry," he apologized sinking in the chair. "I'm resigning tomorrow."

"Don't, Ron," Harry urged. "Don't beat yourself over it. If it wasn't for that stupid song-

"Yeah, it wounded me," Ron said bitterly.

"So, it would have done that to anyone!" Harry burst out. "Just don't quit the team; you know if you do you're only satisfying, MALFOY!"

Ron was floored.

"That's right," Harry said glad that he got through.

"Enough," Hermione suddenly said turning from the window with a big smile. "I know what will cheer the both of you up."

"What?"

"Hagrid's back."

Harry spirits were lifted and Ron grinned.

"Hagrid?" Haku queried.

* * *

Zabuza and Haku watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione sprinted towards their dorm rooms. Since it was Saturday they were dressed in what they would normally wear for the chilling weather.

Haku pursed her lips upwards. They were finally going to meet this Hagrid that Snape and Harry and his friends mentioned several time before.

_I wonder..._

Haku's mind began to ponder, but her thoughts were cut short when Harry and his friends came back down ready to leave the room and castle for the time being.

"The cloak ..." Zabuza said. "We don't need." In plus, the cloak was enough for the trio not for them.

Haku suggested that they go on ahead and they will follow. Reluctantly, Harry obliged and together the golden trio crept out of the portrait hole proceeding down the many staircases, pausing only to check the map. It showed two dots, but the worry was quickly shoved aside as they were the dots that belonged to Haku and Zabuza.

The two kept to the shadows as far as the trio was concerned and quite frankly it was a relieved to them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione crept through the Great Hall and out towards the snowy grounds.

The cold, chilly, snowy weather was welcoming and reminded them both of the snowy lands of water; just the weather not the memories that were deemed terrible.

"It's best we go," Haku whispered lowly.

Harry nodded slowly getting out of his daze. He just couldn't believe it, but Hagrid was indeed back! He marched forward his friends following behind; Haku and Zabuza blending in well with the darkness as they followed the trio.

It wasn't long before they stood before a wooden door; Harry raised his fist knocking three times. A dog began barking. "Hagrid it's us!"

"Should have known!" said a gruff voice. Harry, Ron and Hermione beamed. "Been home three seconds… Back, back Fang….

The bolt was draw back and Hagrid's head perked outward. Hermione screamed. "Keep it down, would ya?" Hagrid said hastily as he looked wildly around. "Under the cloak, eh? Who your friends? Never mind, come in, come in."

Hermione apologized quickly as the three squeezed in the house; Haku and Zabuza following closely as they removed the cloak. Hagrid closed the door quickly and sheathed the curtains.

"What happened?" Harry demanded, looking at his very first friend who had better days.

"I told yeh, _nuthin'_," Hagrid said firmly; "Now, who yeh friends?"

"I am Haku, Harry' sister from Japan and my companion is Zabuza. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Hagrid-san," Haku bowed slightly.

Hagrid was surprised. Blimey it's been years... 'Liene!' That really you! Why, I haven't seen you las' since you were just babe."

"Haku tilted her head. "Saa...I see."

"Alright enough," Ron hastily cut in. "Hagrid you've been attacked!"

"Yes," Hermione started anxiously. "Those wounds look nasty. You should go to Madame-

"I told yeh three I'm fine!"

Zabuza snorted. "Look if you three are done bawling than we would like to have a pleasant meeting."

"What and just leave Hagrid- Harry started getting up.

"Now," Haku said softly placing a hand out. "Hagrid-san says he has everything under control. Let the man be."

Hagrid sighed relieved as he gingerly picked up the green steak throwing over his eye. "Mm…One of the oldest healing methods," Haku commented amused. Although it was dragon meat it most likely still had the healing qualities.

"Nuthin' like the ol' fashion way," Hagrid commented.

A small silence loomed however, ever so suddenly Haku and Zabuza's head whirled towards the door. "We are leaving. Harry-kun your cloak will be needed," before the group could protest the two shinobi were gone.

"Hagrid," Hermione started carefully. "Giants aren't' –

"Who said I was messing with Giants?"

"We guessed," Hermione answered quickly.

"So," Harry began tentatively. "What happened?"

"I'm not telling ye' lot nuthin'," Hagrid stood up not wanting to tell them of his mission. It was top secret after all.

"Aw, come on," Ron egged. "We'll tell you about Harry facing off Dementor's-

"WHAT?" Hagrid boomed. "Dementor's…" he growled; "Nasty bunch cause nuthin' but trouble."

'The incident nearly caused him to be expelled- Harry nudged Ron in the side.

"I'll tell what happened with my summer if you tell us yours," Harry said with a determined innocence.

Hagrid took a gulp of his drink before caving in. He was getting to the good parts of his tale when…

… **BANG**! **BANG**!

"Open up this instant," Harry and his friends froze momentarily before throwing the invisibility cloak over their heads.

It was Dolores Umbridge.

"You are Hagrid?" demanded the toad cunt, Umbridge.

"Not to be rude, but who the bloody hell are you?"

Umbridge smiled lopsidedly introducing herself as if Hagrid never asked any questions. "So, where were you all this time?" She asked after introducing herself.

"I….I," Hagrid defended himself rather looking nervously in the corner. "I went to France. Ye' see."

Umbridged hummed, "I see. And, the footprints in the snow?"

_She knows, Harry thought panicking. _

The conversation was back and forth, but Hagrid managed to hold his ground. Umbridge looked ready to blow however, she abruptly stops and leaves Hagrid's hut. However, just before she left completely, "I'll see you soon for inspection, Hagrid. Have a good night."

"Once the cost was clear… "Umbridge," Hermione said hastily. "She's evil, Hagrid. Be careful around her," Hermione warned, but Hagrid waved it off.

"Tell ye' sister good night for me…."

With a lopsided smiled Harry nodded and he and his friends left the hut.

Monday, Hagrid was back and ready to teach. "Tell me which one of ye' can see the creatures?" After the few students raised their hands Hagrid explained what the creatures where and Harry wished more than anything that on that day when he first saw them that Haku wasn't right about them. The creatures- Thestrals represent death.

While Harry and Draco were in detention and Angelina the Quidditch captain was announcing, Ginny Weasley to be temporary seeker….

**In an abandon…**

Some might call it stupidity others however, might see it differently. But, unfortunately none of these cases applied to the wizarding world.

Haku knew though, but couldn't fathom why she did so. Why she came here alone with the scroll that the snake brought.

She regretted to an extent.

Regretted…

The person before her…

Was him…

"Haku," his voice was as deep as ever and as rich as silk. "It's been a while."

Haku didn't answer to wrapped up to answer. How did he find her? More importantly why was she not standing up to him? He was twisted yes, but didn't he redeem himself?

"You hurt my feelings," he placed a hand over his heart were his dark endless pools of black stared at her unblinking. "And, after all," he dropped his hand taking slow, but accurate steps towards her. "My feelings for you..." Haku stepped back hitting the wall small dust bunnies flying around their feet. The place was abandon and old after all. "Never…" he stopped right in front of her eyes locking with her own once more. He leaned down, hand rising only to cup her chin. "Went away," lips slowly caressed her own.

Haku wanted to push away. She was being unfaithful wasn't she? Kissing another. Sasuke was the one who pulled away; snatching back as if he was burned. He releases Haku, stepping back some with a small smirk.

"Live happy for now, Haku. Cling to what is important to you however," Sasuke spoke as if he was running out of time. "Something happens you know where to find me. I'll send another scroll in the future," he conveyed before smoke surrounded him and he disappeared.

Haku calmed down only so slightly. What was Sasuke's deal? His means of caring for or lack of showing was twisted yet, Haku couldn't find it in her to hate him.

She removed herself from the wall and glided over towards the scroll and folded it placing on her person. She shook her head as if to get rid of the encounter with Sasuke before leaving the cursed abode.

"I must return to Zabuza-san," she told herself as she stayed to the shadows; little did she know that she would encounter him again, but during that time...

"Where were you?" Zabuza asked immediately apon spotting Haku. Haku hesitated slightly, but then answered.

"Nowhere, Zabuza-san…" Zabuza noted her hesitation and narrowed his eyes, but said nothing on it.

"Let's go Snape wants to see us," he commanded and they took off from the cliff (of the Hogsmeade village) heading back towards Hogwarts.

**XX… **

"Voldemort wishes to see you," Snape informed once the two shinobi arrived in his dungeon office.

"So soon," Haku questioned.

"As soon as possible," Snape answered.

A few weeks before Harry and his friends issued the last D.A. meeting…

"The-Girl, –Who- Lived," Voldemort drawled his cruel smirk evident. His tone was mocking, yet somewhere deep down he was ecstatic; which I might add is never a good thing. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Black raven hair was tied in a customary bun; kimono was a brown as trunk on a tree, healthy pale skin; painted dark green/ blue-ish nails. However, the face was hidden by a mask of porcelain with jaggered line patterns.

Bellatrix glared heatedly at the girl completely ignoring her companion that crouched emotionlessly by her side. "Are you really?" She sneered hatefully. "Why don't you remove that mask and let us determine that?"

She was only infuriated farther as the teen did not answer her. "Forgive," it sounded like a sickling hiss of acid coming from Voldemort's lips. "My impudent LT. she is most incompetent. However, I am too curious to see what holds beneath," he drawled like water ripples; holding out his wand pointing it forward.

"Dire," it was one of his lower minions –not of that was in his immediate circle. "Make her and her companion speak. Also, get her to remove her mask," it was an order and no one disobeyed him.

The short man stepped forward, wand extended. This was his chance – his chance to get within his lord's graces. "Yes, my lord."

He attacked the closest first then Haku who moved out of the way of the attacks using a shield; the man's attack bouncing of the shield heading back towards him.

Unable to dodge his own attacks in time he was hit with his curse and was now withering on the floor.

Voldemort's ruby eyes glittered. With them his army would be unstoppable. "_Seize_," he commanded with authority. "Girl, you and your accompanied person will do greatly. Welcome to my side," he grinned sinisterly. He wouldn't use the marks in which he gave his men no that would lead Dumbledore straight to him and she was too valuable to be used as a spy (no offense to Snape).

Haku smiled within the confines of her mask and bowed, Zabuza's bandages quirked slightly, but he made not move to speak or anything else.

"We will meet again," Voldemort said pleasantly.

Yes, they would and what will happen wouldn't be the first.

**XXX…. **

A few weeks after the encounter and meeting Voldemort, Haku and Zabuza finally made an appearance at the last D.A. meeting that would take place before winter break.

"We can break up into pairs," Harry started while Zabuza and Haku stayed in their spots. "Practice the Impedimenta jinx for ten minutes and then take out the cushions and practice stunning charms."

Haku frowned. That was good and all, but how long have they been practicing the same number of spells? She turned to glance at Zabuza who only shook his head.

_"We need to set things straight," _Haku nodded in agreement.

An hour was approaching fast. Harry halted the training. "You guys are doing great. When we come back from the holidays-

"Zabuza crossed his arms and snorted. "You brats still have several minutes. Now get in line," he drawled in a bored tone. "You all will practice dodging the oncoming –he gestured towards Haku who nodded and within an instant several utility –training beams appeared facing several different directions. "Set it off, Haku."

They were e moving fast like baseball balls towards the students. Some scurried, others fired unsuccessfully. Harry rolled out the way only to roll in the opposite direction as the balls continued to soar .A student got in the nose, another on the cheek, other injuries couldn't be seen as they were covered by the robes.

Zabuza glanced at Haku from the corner of his eye and the beams disappeared. Everyone soon left, but Harry, Cho and the two shinobi. Harry began to put away the cushions.

"You're a disappointment," Zabuza grunted as he stood off watching the boy-who-lived.

"Huh?" Harry queried rather intelligently.

"We were gone for the last couple of meetings, but you haven't moved them up at all," Zabuza spoke as if he never was interrupted. "The lesson in which I gave was to test your speed – to see if it had improved." Zabuza's expression hardened as his eyes narrowed. "You're the only one who might stand a chance, but I'll get straight to the point. Get serious or you and your little friends will die before you'd be able to blink. Let's go, Haku."

Haku bowed and followed Zabuza leaving the last two occupants in the room. Cho hiccupped, teary eyed. Harry spun around to look at her. "Look it might be true, but you guys are improving," he tried to counsel.

Cho shook her head trying to clear the tears away. "No, I … I was thinking of him. He would – Cedric, her beloved – late boyfriend.

**XX… **

Haku frowned shaking her head. She looked over out the balcony. "He will move soon," she muttered. Zabuza slipped an arm around her waist nodding. He knew when Haku felt that something was going to happen one had to listen without question and act on the best next action.

"Let's go back to the common room."

They headed back and when they arrived…. "You kissed her?" Hermione's voice was fueled with anger.

Harry winced slightly at the r tone. "Err, well….Uh, you see. Yeah, we did."

Hermione was still bristling not knowing why. Ron however, "how was it?"

"Err, wet."

Ron raised a brow.

"She was crying," Harry explained.

At their looks he explained in more detail.

Hermione sighed; her anger momentarily gone. Why she was angry to begin with she didn't know.

"Harry-kun," Harry craned his head, Ron looked at Haku with an expression that said: why you interrupt? "Did you take in her feelings?"

Hermione held her quill in her hands waiting for the answer as well.

"Err, what you mean?"

Hermione sighed heavily and abandoned her letter for the third time. "What she means is..."

**XX… **

Somewhere in Japan, hidden Countries, Sasuke Uchiha smirked. '_Well, she's just fine. Now, I can focus…' he thought as he began to meditate before Oroichimaru would come. _

"Sasuke-kun," speak of the devil and he will appear. "Pack up everything and meet us in the foliage. Hurry this hideout will be blow up soon."

Sasuke twitched, but said nothing. There was only one reason why the snake-sannin would do such a thing. They were going to be found if they didn't move.

"Hang on, Sasuke," Naruto growled as he and the rest of his team sprinted across the land. He was only hoping that he wasn't too late, but unfortunately when they arrived…"KUSO!"

**XX…. **

An hour or so later Harry and the others hit the hay however, when Harry's head hit the pillow he dreamed. He dreamed of him and Cho. He dreamed of a snake.

No, not dream. Because he- Haku awoke; eyes snapping open. Zabuza craned open an eye watching Haku closely. "A snake…"

Elsewhere, Voldemort bashed in the agony that he inflicted among his victims. A snake hissed pleasantly by his side.

* * *

**N'Cut! Happy belated birthday, Harry and Sasuke! School starting soon and not sure yet (will go on another vacation), but I am planning on up-dating one story before I do. Anyways, I apologize for the long delay. What will happen next? Was this good, bad, rushed? What do you think? Until next time; I'm out! **


End file.
